Right For Each Other
by bjpboy8008
Summary: Tink and Vidia become good friends after their summer on the mainland. But when they spend a night together, they may discover feelings that go deeper than friendship. Together, the two fairies embark on a romantic and perilous journey as they strive to live together in a difficult world. Some will accept them... others won't. Will they find a happy ending?
1. A Night Together

**Greetings to all potential readers of this fanfic! So, I've been reading a lot of these Tinkerbell fanfics and many of them are rather good, but one thing I was somewhat let down by is the fact that there aren't very many fem-slashes. I was really hoping to see some Tink and Vidia slashes, and the few that I saw were really good, but they were kept relatively clean for younger readers. So I decided, "What the heck, I've got some good ideas about how to present a romantic relationship between them in a more 'adult' way so, I'll write one." **

**WARNING: This story is Rated M for a reason. It contains graphic sex between two females and some strong language in parts. If that kind of thing bothers you, than DON'T READ IT! I don't want to get a bunch of flames about how I've "scarred you for life" and how I'm a sick person for taking a beloved character like Tinkerbell and turning her into a slutty lesbo! It's just an idea I had and felt like sharing with you fine people, kay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns these fairies, not me.**

Summer had reached its end, and the fairies were all preparing to leave fairy camp on the Mainland for their home of Pixie Hollow. It was raining heavily outside the bushy area where they had made their camp, and since fairies couldn't fly in the rain, they were all going to have to ride backs on doves. Not all, but some fairies, particularly the tinkers, had ridden to the Mainland on doves since they had to use them to carry their equipment. But on the way home, there was going to have to be more than one fairy to a dove.

The center of the fairies camp had served as the take-off/landing area for doves during their stay on the Mainland, and the current scene here was pandemonium. The Fairies were worried that the heavy rain could cause flooding and they wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. They rushed to and fro, trying to get their gear together and find someone willing to let them share a dove for the ride back home.

Tinkerbell had just entered the take-off/landing area with her friend Terrence. The two had planned on sharing a dove back home and were looking around for a free one. Terrence was leading the way, yammering on about some of the funny things that had happened to him while he was out delivering pixie dust to the other camps. Tink followed close behind, but she wasn't really paying attention to his story, her head kept spinning about all the crazy things that had happened to her this summer. She had discovered a new form of transportation which she referred to has a "Horseless Carriage," she was captured by a human whom she became friends with, and nearly became an exhibit in a museum. But the thing that she thought was most amazing about this summer was her new friendship with Vidia.

Vidia was a fast flying fairy who had strongly disliked Tink for some reason that Tink couldn't figure out. Though Tink didn't care much for her either at first, she made several efforts to befriend her has time went on. For some reason, Tink felt that deep down, Vidia was a good person, and she desperately wanted to see that shine through. Then, when Tink had been captured by the humans, Vidia had risked her life to save her. She ended up being caught in a glass jar and was going to be taken to a museum. Tink was able to rescue her though, and after that crazy event the two became good friends. In fact, Tink was sure that she had spent more time with Vidia this summer than any of her other friends. Whenever they had a free moment, the two of them immediately went straight to each other. They could often be seen racing each other through the woods near camp, skipping rock down by a nearby creek, or doing each others hair and nails. At one point, they even practiced ballroom dancing together to prepare for an upcoming fall dance. Though they didn't have much in common, they seemed so perfect together has friends.

As Tink and Terrence continued on looking for a ride home, Tink noticed Vidia over by one of the doves. She was by herself, loading it up with bags full of her extra clothes. Tink just stared at her and smiled. '_She sure has a nice ass' _she thought as Vidia bent over to pick up one of her bags.

"Hey Tink, what's the holdup?"

Tink snapped out of her trance and looked over to see Terrence standing way ahead looking back at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh um, sorry" she said and started towards him.

But then she looked back at Vidia, who seemed to be having trouble getting her bags tied to the dove.

"Uh, tell you what Terrence," she said "You go on ahead and keep looking for a free dove, I'm just gonna help Vidia with her bags real quick. If you find one, just put your stuff next to it and come get me okay?"

"Oh, uh, okay." Terrence said sounding a little deflated.

Tink turned back and started toward Vidia. Terrence shook his head. He barely got hang with Tink this summer because she was spending so much time with Vidia. It wasn't so much that he had a problem with Tink spending time with her other friends, but it just seemed like for some reason she only wanted to be with Vidia these days.

As Tink approached Vidia from behind, she could see clearly that Vidia was having trouble tying the bag to the dove while holding it at the same time.

"Damn it you piece of shit, STAY ON THERE!" Vidia screamed as she fumbled with her bag.

Tink giggled when she heard this. If there was one thing they had in common, it was that they both cussed like pirates when they were frustrated with something.

"So, she thinks she's hot shit because she's the fastest flying fairy of all time, yet she can't tie a simple knot?" Tink announced loudly enough for Vidia to hear over the commotion. Vidia turned to see her smirking friend standing before her, and a smile grew across her once enraged looking face.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Spare Parts" Vidia said, seeming genuinely happy to see her new best friend. Tink gave a small curtsey upon hearing the nickname Vidia had given her. Vidia approached the giggling Tinker fairy and the two embraced.

"Looks like you could use some help" Tink said as they turned back toward the dove, with their arms around each others shoulders.

"All I really need is for someone to hold that bag for me while I tie it down tight enough" Vidia said, pointing to a bag that was hanging loose from the string holding it down. "Seems like no matter how tight I make it it keeps slipping out!" she exclaimed as she tried to readjust the bag so it would stay in better.

"That's what she said!" Tink shouted quickly.

Vidia turned to look back at the grinning Tinkerbell and after a few seconds, started laughing.

"Oh Tink, you just can't resist a chance at a dirty joke can you?" Vidia said, still laughing and shaking her head.

"Well, I try" Tink said, still giggling a little.

Tink moved up to the dove and held the bag firmly in place while Vidia re-did the knot. After tying it down tight, Vidia pushed on the bag to see how tightly it was tied. The bag didn't budge an inch.

"Booyah Motherfucker!" Vidia shouted as she held up her hand and Tink slapped it, and the two fairies laughed.

"Well that took longer than it need to, but thanks for your help darling" Vidia said giving Tink a small hug.

"Hey, no problem babe" Tink said hugging her back.

The two fairies broke apart and looked around at the craziness still going on throughout the camp.

"Pretty wild in here isn't it" Tink said as she scanned the area.

"Oh, they're worrying over nothing" Vidia said in an annoyed tone and waving her hand in a "whatever" kind of way. "We're on top of a small hill. Even if it does flood, the water will never reach us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Tink sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Vidia said in a mock-serious voice. Tink just giggled, and the two fairies just stood there with their arms still around each others shoulders.

"Hey Tink!" a voice called from across the way. Tink looked over her shoulder and saw Terrence waving at her from atop a dove.

"I got us a ride home!" he shouted, and motioned for her to come over.

Tink sighed. "Well, guess I'll see you when we get back home" she said sounding depressed. She gave Vidia one more quick hug and started toward Terrence.

Vidia watched Tink walk away and sighed. Vidia had really become attached to Tink during the summer they spent together. They had both considered each other their closest friend. For Vidia, Tink had actually been one of her only friends. They had become so close that they were starting to strongly dislike being apart from each other.

"Hey, Tink!" Vidia called.

Tink turned around and shouted back. "Yeah Vid!"

Vidia paused for a second. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to suggest this since she had a feeling Tink would rather be with Terrence, but she figured there was no harm in trying. Vidia approached Tink.

"Um, Listen, I was just wondering if you would maybe want to… uh, ride back home with me."

Tinks eyes widened a bit.

"Unless you'd rather ride home with Terrence. I mean, I just thought I'd ask a close friend of mine rather than have to share a dove with some complete stranger. But if you don't want to, that's fine." Vidia said, and then quickly looked away. She spoke a little quickly, but Tink understood what she was saying, and a small smile stretched across her face.

"You know, I think I'd like that Vidia" she said.

Vidia looked back at Tink and began to smile herself.

"Really? You're Sure?" Vidia said, sounding like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Positive" Tink said, now beaming with a smile. "Just let me go tell Terrence. He might be a little bummed, but he'll get over it." Tink took off toward Terrence and Vidia turned back toward her dove.

A few minutes later, Tink was back with Vidia, who was now sitting atop her dove.

"How'd he take it?" Vidia asked.

"Well, he seemed a little down, but then Silvermist came up and asked if she could ride with him, and he seemed to perk up a bit." Tink said as she climbed on the doves back.

"Well that's good. Is there like, something going on between them?" Vidia asked.

"Not sure, he never shuts up about his job long enough for me to find out anything else about him." Tink said somewhat bitterly.

Vidia laughed. Tink slid up closer to Vidia and wrapped her arms around Vidias waist.

"You ready?" Vidia asked looking back at Tink.

"Mhm" Tink nodded, and turned her gaze forward.

"Now hold tight, I haven't flown one of these damn things in ages, hopefully I don't crash us into a fucking tree or something."

Tink laughed. "Vidia, I don't think there's anything you can't do."

Vidia smiled. "Except tie a knot, right?" she joked, and the two fairies laughed.

Moments later, their dove had made its way to the clearing where it would take off. The rain was falling harder than ever now, and the air was starting to get cooler. Vidia didn't mind the cold, but she could feel Tinks body starting to shiver against her own. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out one of her spare jackets and handed it to Tink.

"Here, don't want you catching a cold" She said.

"Oh, thanks Vid, you're a saint" Tink said as she put the jacket on.

"No problem, dear" Vidia said soothingly. Once the dove was in the right position, Vidia gave it a light kick. The dove flapped its wings and took off.

It was a truly epic scene that met their eyes when they were out of the clearing. Thousands of doves, some carrying as may as five fairies were flying in unison toward where they all knew was the second star to the right. Even though it was cloudy, the fairies had all memorized the exact location. Tink and Vidia both remained quiet as they watched the scene before them, though Vidia also had to keep her attention on where they were flying. It was such a peaceful feeling and she was so comfortable and warm in the jacket that Tink slowly let her head com to rest on Vidias back. She wondered for a moment if Vidia would be okay with that, but Vidia didn't say anything, so Tink continued to relax her head.

Tink had never felt so happy and comfortable in her life. The sweet smell of Vidias plum tree filled her nose as she nuzzled her head between Vidias shoulder blades. Though Tink wasn't aware of it, Vidia was absolutely loving this moment. Tinks arms wrapped around her, along with her head gently massaging Vidias back every time she moved it, was kind of starting to turn her on. Tink squeezed Vidia tighter as they gained altitude. Her breasts were starting to feel hard as they rubbed against Vidias back. '_Damn, she's got a nice rack' _Vidia thought, and chuckled lightly to herself, though Tink didn't notice. Soon they were above the clouds, and with the image of the sun setting in the distance, and the sudden warmness of the air, Vidia couldn't think of any other way to describe it than romantic. She wondered if Tink felt the same way, but when she looked back over her shoulder, Tink appeared to be asleep. Vidia smiled, grabbed one of the hands Tink had around her waist and gently squeezed it. Seconds later, Tink squeezed back. Vidia looked back and saw Tink with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. The two held hands until they were back home.

The sun was just starting to set behind a nearby mountain when Vidia and Tinks dove began descending into a large open meadow in Pixie Hollow. Vidia was so caught up in her moment with Tink that she didn't notice her dove was about to land on top of a small group of fairies. Vidia noticed this and at the last minute, quickly pulled on the dove's reigns and caused it to give a quick flap, which was just enough to keep it from crashing on top of the group.

"Idiot!" One of the fairies shouted at them.

"Suck my dick!" Vidia shouted back.

Tinks eyes snapped open in time to see Vidia flipping off the group. Tink chuckled. Sometimes it was pretty amusing to Vidia acting like the bitch she had been when they first met.

Finally, the dove landed safely in an open area in the meadow. Tink slowly removed her arms from around Vidia and slid off the back of the dove. Vidia followed shortly after.

"Well, that was quite a ride." Tink said as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Yeah, very relaxing." Vidia said as she untied her bags from the dove. Once she had them all untied and on the ground, Vidia gave the dove a small slap on the back.

"Go on." She said, and with that, the dove took off into the dusky sky.

"So, do you need any help carrying your bags to your house?" Tink asked.

"If you don't mind." Vidia said, struggling to get a firm hold on all of her bags.

"Not at all, it's not like I have anything better to do." Tink said as she reached over and grabbed a couple of bags from Vidias hands. Clank and Bobble had taken care of her equipment so she didn't have to deal with that.

"Sweetie, you are to kind." Vidia said smiling.

Tink blushed. '_She's so sexy when she smiles' _she thought, and the two of them headed off for Vidias plum tree.

Since their wings were still wet, they both had to walk the whole way. Neither of them minded though. They were just happy to be with each other. The first stars were just starting to appear in the sky as they came in sight of Vidias home. The air was much warmer here than it was on the Mainland. So much so, that Tink was starting to sweat in the jacket Vidia had lent her. Tink quickly slipped it off and tied it around her waist.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Tink said, looking up at the night sky.

"Oh, gorgeous" Vidia said, doing the same.

That was pretty much all they said to each other on the walk to Vidias. It was just so peaceful out with the only noises being the crickets chirping in the distance, that neither of them wanted to spoil the moment.

The sky was fully black when they reached the front door to Vidias house. Vidia unlocked the door and the two entered. The house was pitch black inside. Vidia kicked her shoes off by the front door and tossed her bags on the floor.

"Just toss the bags over here. I'll try to get some light shining." Vidia said as she fumbled through the dark house.

Tink did as she was told and untied Vidias jacket from around her waist. Suddenly she heard a loud thunk from further in the house.

"OW! Fuck!" Vidias voice rang from somewhere in the dark.

"You all right, Vid!" Tink shouted into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just banged my fuckin' shin!" Vidias annoyed voice called back. "Hang on a sec, I got a candle here."

Seconds later, Tink heard a match strike, and soon a section of the house was well lit. Tink saw Vidia, wincing with pain holding a candle in one hand and rubbing her shin with the other. Tink laughed as she approached Vidia.

"Poor baby." Tink said in a mock-sympathetic voice. She then knelt down in front of Vidia and kissed the area on her shin she was rubbing. "Better?" She asked, looking up at her friend.

Vidia smiled. "Better" she responded.

Vidia lit other candles around the house until it was lit well enough to see every room.

"Oh, here's you're jacket back" Tink said, tossing the jacket to Vidia, who caught it with one hand. "Thanks again, it was very comfy"

Vidia just smiled, gave a quick nod, and turned to put it in her closet. When she stood before her open closet, she held it up to her face for a moment. She turned her head to see if Tink was looking, she wasn't. Vidia quickly turned back to the jacket, brought it up to her face, and deeply inhaled the scent. It smelled sweetly of the perfume that Tink always wore, but also had a faint hint of sweat. Vidia moaned slightly as she exhaled. _'So good' _she thought. She then quickly hung it up and turned back toward Tink.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going now" Tink said, sounding a little down. "I had a great time with you today, Vidia." She then wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Same here, Tink" Vidia said, hugging her back. The two fairies held each other for nearly two minutes when they finally broke apart.

"See you tomorrow I guess" Tink said quietly as she turned to the door.

But before she could reach the door, Vidias voice stopped her.

"Wait, Tink!"

Tink turned around and saw Vidia looking exasperated.

"What, Vid?" Tink asked.

Vidia looked down at her feet, remained quiet for a few seconds, then looked back up and answered.

"Listen, uh, it's pretty late, I think the Owls may be out hunting right now. I don't think it would be safe for you to be out there at this time. Would you, maybe want to, stay here with me tonight?"

Tink just stared at Vidia for what seemed like an eternity. Vidia looked genuinely worried, maybe even on the verge of tears. Tink couldn't bare to see Vidia like this. Finally she smiled and answered.

"I'd love to, Vidia" she said proudly.

Vidias expression went from worried to sheer joy.

"Awesome!" She said with a clap of her hands, as Tink kicked her shoes off and placed them next to Vidias.

"Just make yourself comfortable on the couch there" Vidia said pointing to the couch in her living room.

Tink flopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the small table in front of it.

"We're not going to bed already I hope" Tink said, placing her hands behind her head.

Vidia shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not tired yet. You want something to drink?"

Tink nodded.

"Sure, anything will do for me." She said, sliding lower into the couch and closing her eyes.

Vidia went into her kitchen, opened her cupboard, and rummaged through it.

"Uh let's see… I've got water, water, more water, some chamomile tea, and uh, Oh!"

Tink opened her eyes and looked up.

"What?" she asked.

Vidia pulled out a bottle filled with red wine. She gave Tink a devilish smile.

"Think you can handle this?" She said, still grinning.

Tinks eyes went wide. "Ooh la la. That's some fancy looking stuff there Vid."

Vidia laughed as she got down a couple of wine glasses.

"I'll bet you've used that stuff on a lot of guys, huh?" Tink said sensuously.

Vidia scoffed. "Oh please" she said as she poured the wine. "I haven't been with a man since Elwood cheated on me with Wisp"

Tink cringed a little. "Ooh, sorry I brought it up" she said in an embarrassed voice.

Vidia smiled a little. "Don't be. I got over it a long time ago." Vidia paused for a moment. "I don't need a man" she said quietly, then made her way back toward Tink with the wine glasses.

"So, you sure you can handle this, it's pretty strong stuff" Vidia said as she handed her the one of the glasses.

"Oh yeah I've been drunk before, I know my limit" Tink said as Vidia plopped down next to her. "I'll tell you this much though, I'm never getting drunk with Silvermist again" Tink said, swirling her wine glass a little.

"Really, what happened?" Vidia asked, sounding highly amused. Tink cleared her throat.

"On my 21st arrival day, the girls took me to that nightclub Lyria owns. You know the one I'm talking about right?"

Vidia nodded. "Yeah, I do" she said.

Tink continued. "Anyway, we had only been there for about a half hour when Silvermist, who must have had about six shot of Tequila, starts cussing out all these random fairies for no reason. She's all 'What the fuck are you lookin' at bitch! I'll fuckin murder all you fuckin fucks!' She was just totally wasted! Next thing you know, securities all trying to calm her down and shit. The other girls and I were a little tipsy by this point and I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on until I heard a loud scream. I looked over and saw Silvermist on top of a security fairy, and she was just pummeling the shit out of her! It was so brutal! I'd never seen so much fuckin blood in my life! It took all four of us girls just to pull her off! That security chick looked like her face was gonna fall off. Her nose was all crooked and gushing blood, her teeth were falling out of her mouth, it was fuckin disgusting! We got the fuck outta there before the police fairies could show up. The whole way home, Sil was struggling to get back to the club to pummel her more. She ended up passing out in my bath tub that night. It was insane!"

At this point, Vidia was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Wow!" she said wiping a tear from her eye. "I never would have pictured Sil as a violent drunk!"

"Yeah well, it's always the one you least suspect, you know?" Tink said, giving her a wink.

"Yeah well, don't worry, I'm not like that" Vidia said, finally calming down.

"Me neither" Tink said. The two fairies then proceeded to sip their wine.

Tinks face scrunched up a bit when the wine hit her tongue.

"Wow, that _is _strong" she said after swallowing it.

"Told ya" Vidia said getting ready to take another sip.

"Hey" Tink said.

Vidia turned her attention toward her and saw Tink raising her glass toward her.

"To another successful summer" she said poudly.

Vidia smiled and raised her glass. "To our newfound friendship" she said.

"Cheers!" Tink exclaimed, and the two girls clinked their glasses and downed the rest of their wine.

"So, are you looking forward to the fall season?" Tink asked as the set their wine glasses on the table in front of them.

"Fuck no! Falls my busiest season. Last year I was working 18 hour days." Vidia said.

Tink gasped. "Shit, really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, it'll be even harder this year since we just lost a fast flyer to disbelief" Vidia said gloomily, shaking her head.

"Yeah I heard about that, was she a close friend of yours?" Tink asked.

Vidia sighed. "I don't really have any close friends other than you, Tink." She said, putting her hand on Tinks, Tink smiled at this and squeezed vidias hand gently. "I just wish it had been that cheating prick Elwood" Vidia said quietly. Tink remained quiet.

"You know, what's really crazy is the fact that I was never really happy with him when we were dating, so I don't know why I was so bothered when I found out he was cheating on me. I'm actually pretty glad to be rid of him" Vidia said.

Tink sighed. "Sometimes I can't stand being around Terrence either" she said bitterly.

"Really?" Vidia asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Mhm" Tink nodded. "I mean, he's a nice guy and all but, I don't know, he's just too obsessed with his job. It's all he ever talks about. On top of that, where the hell was he when I was captured by those humans"

Tink paused for a moment, and looked up at Vidia, the fairy who _had_ been there for her at that time.

"You know Vid, I never really thanked you for saving me that day" she said quietly.

Vidia shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, Tink."

"Yes I do" Tink said in a very serious tone. "Who knows what could have happened to me if I had gotten caught in that jar. What you did was really brave, Vidia, braver than anything I've ever seen Terrence do" she continued, scooting closer to Vidia.

Vidia smiled a little. "Hey, you saved my ass too, remember that thing with the horseless carriage?" she reminded.

Tink smiled. "What would we do without each other, huh" Tink joked. The two fairies giggled.

Vidia got up to put the wine glasses in her sink. Tink followed her into the kitchen. Vidia turned around and saw her, just standing in the entrance way. She looked so beautiful with the flickering candle lights hitting her. Vidia began to breathe heavily. She wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself. She wanted Tink so bad right now. Eventually she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Tink, there's something I need to tell you" she said. Tink just stared at her longingly. Vidia continued.

"I know when we first met I wasn't exactly nice to you. The thing is, I was jealous. When you found your talent, you had the brightest glow in fairy history. Before that, I had the brightest glow. I don't know why I let it bother me so much, I should've been happy for you. But, I've just always felt like I had to be the best. So when you came to me for help with switching your talent, I just let that jealousy take hold of me and tried to screw you over"

Vidia looked like she was on the verge of tears. Tink moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Vidia did the same to Tink.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Tink. If I had known then that you were such a wonderful person I never would've tried to hurt you like that. I just hope you don't still hate me for it" A single tear rolled down Vidias cheek. Tink gently brushed it away and moved her face closer to Vidias.

"Vidia, you're the sweetest, kindest, bravest fairy I've ever met. I could never hate you" Tink said, has she gently brushed a lock of Vidias hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful" Tink whispered, her face now inches from Vidias.

Both girls were trembling slightly now. Their hearts were racing; sweat was beginning to form on their brows. Finally the two girls could bear it no more. Their lips locked in a gentle but passionate kiss. They held together for half a minute when they finally broke apart. The fairies just stared at each other for a while, still holding each other. Then Vidia spoke.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" she whispered.

"Not nearly good enough" Tink said as she moved in and kissed her again.

This time it was more forceful. The two girls opened their mouths wide and rubbed their tongues together. The fairies continued this for a good few minutes. They took turns letting their tongues explore each others mouths. When the fairies finally broke apart again, the areas around their mouths were dripping with each others saliva.

Niether could speak. They were so into the moment that they couldn't think of anything to say. Tink moved in again. She grabbed Vidias lower lip between her teeth and gently gnawed on it. Vidia moaned pleasurably as Tink did this. Tink then lifted her right leg and gently wrapped it around Vidias thigh; she then did the same with her left leg. With the girls still deeply kissing, Vidia slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Vidia flopped down on her bed with Tink on top of her, still kissing her passionately. When they finally broke apart, it was Tink who spoke first.

"Let me thank you properly for what you did last summer" She said seductively.

Vidia opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Tink gently pressed her finger against Vidias deeply moistened lips.

"Shhhh, just let me do all the work" Tink whispered.

Then with that same hand, she slowly slid it down inside Vidias pants. Once she found Vidias warm and moist vagina, she slowly slid her fingers inside. Vidia began to moan louder now, and her body was becoming covered in sweat. Tink then found Vidias clit, and began to rub it while at the same time kissing and licking Vidias neck.

After a while of pinching Vidias clit between her fingers, Tink used her free hand to pull down Vidias pants and rip off her shirt. Tink was surprised at how large Vidias breasts were. With her shirt on, she seemed pretty flat. Tink moved her mouth over Vidias right breast and began to suck on her nipple and bat it around with her tongue, while massaging Vidias left breast with her free hand. Vidia was now beginning to scream with pleasure. Tink slowly moved her head further down, kissing every inch of Vidias body has she went. When she reached her vagina, she removed her fingers and wrapped her mouth around it. She then began to bat Vidias erect clit around with her tongue. Vidias screams were so loud now that they could be heard from outside her house. Anyone passing by wouldn't have been able to see what was going on inside though, since the windows were so fogged up.

As Tink continued to thrust her tongue into Vidias now extremely wet vagina, Vidia decided it was time for her to return the favor. She sat up, wrapped her arms around Tinks behind, and pulled it toward her. She immediately slipped her hand up Tinks green dress, and when she found Tinks vagina, she didn't hesitate. She clenched her hand into a fist and shoved it in there all the way up to her wrist. Tink began moaning with passion as Vidia began pulling and pushing her fist. Tinks vagina was so wet and warm that just feeling it brought Vidia to the point of climaxing. She held it back though, she wasn't ready yet.

"Oh God Vidia don't stop! Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Tink screamed. Vidia was now fisting her so hard that her arm was becoming sore.

After a few minutes, both fairies immediately stopped what they were doing. Tink pulled her head back and Vidia pulled her fist out, making an audible pop sound since Tink vag was so tight. They were both just about at the climax point, but neither was ready yet. They wanted to be in the right position for this last part. Without saying a word, Tink ripped her dress off completely. Both fairies quickly wrapped their legs around each other and pushed their vaginas against each other. Their erect clits immediately came into contact with each other, and from that point the two girls went to town. They rubbed and pushed their vaginas together so fast and hard that their legs were burning from the friction caused by rubbing them together so fast. They were close now, just a little harder, a little faster. Their screams of pleasure rang through each others ears. They moved in closer and started kissing deeply, with Vidia practically sticking her tongue all the way down Tinks throat. Almost there, a little more, little more….

"I LOVE YOU, TINK DARLING!" Vidia screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, VIDIA BABY!" Tink screamed back, and with that, the two fairies came so hard that their ears popped.

Vidia laid back on her bed, Tink fell next to her. The fairies wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing again, though not as passionately as earlier. Vidia kicked the sheets off her bed since they were completely soaked in her and Tinks vaginal fluids. The fairies just lay there in silence, giving each other gentle kisses once in a while. Finally Tink broke the silence.

"Isn't it funny that we have so little in common, yet we seem so, so..."

"Right for each other" Vidia finished. Tink smiled.

"I'll never forget this night, Vidia" she said quietly, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Me neither dear, me neither" Vidia said doing the same. And the two naked fairies, still holding each other, slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there ya have it! My first Fanfic, a fairy porno! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review, I really want to hear your opinions on my writing style. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I have a few other ideas that I really want to try out, and I want to know if I need improvement before I start writing them. Until then, much love and respect to ya'll. Laters! **


	2. We're Lovers

**Alright folks, this wasn't exactly meant to be a chapter story, it was just something I wanted to write about since I was disappointed by the lack of Fem-slashes for Tinkerbell. But seeing how it's gotten such a high number of hits and I've been getting recommendations to do more, I figured I could expand this story a bit more, at least for another chapter. One thing you're going to see come through in this chapter is my extreme dislike of Terence. Sure, he's got looks and all, but he's so boring! He doesn't deserve all the attention he gets in all those other Tinkerbell stories. (no offense to anyone who likes him or has written stories about him, these are just my personal feelings about him) And don't even get me started on Bobble! I mean, I like him as comic relief and all that, but I just can't take him seriously as a dramatic character like he's portrayed in some fanfics. (I mean seriously, it's like having Jack Black play Jesus or something, it just doesn't work) Well, I've rambled on a little too long. I hope you enjoy this, and thanks for all the nice reviews.**

Tinkerbells eyes flickered open and she gazed around the room, her vision slightly blurry and her her head resting gently on her soft pillow. She had just had the most beautiful dream. She dreamt that she and Vidia and spent an evening together, an evening which led to the two sharing how they felt about each other and ended with the two having sweet, sweet, fairy sex, the most satisfying Tink had ever had. Tink let out a sad sigh, disappointed to know it was just a dream and nothing more.

She reached up a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to clear up her vision. When she got a better look at the room she was in, her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't in her house, the room she was in seemed very familiar to the one in her dream. Then, she noticed a pair of arms wrapped lovingly around her naked body, and the feeling of a pair of large breasts pressing tightly against her back. Tink was now beaming with a smile. It wasn't a dream! She and Vidia _had_ fucked passionately last night!

Tink brought her head to a rest again on her pillow and shifted slightly. This action was met by the arms around her holding her more tightly, then the feeling of soft lips pressing against her bare shoulder. They were definitely Vidias lips, Tink knew them well after last night. Vidia kissed her passionately all over her shoulder, slowly making her way toward her neck. When she got there, she nuzzled her head deeply into it, wrapping her entire mouth around it and making loud sucking noises. The feeling of Vidias slick, wet tongue gliding across the area of her neck that was covered by Vidias mouth made Tink moan pleasurably. Vidia forced her mouth onto Tinks neck even harder, sucking louder and more vigorously. Tinks moaning became even louder as well. Finally, with one great loud sucking sound, Vidia pulled her mouth off Tinks neck. The area where her mouth had been was soaked in her saliva. Vidia then slowly brought her mouth to Tinks ear.

"Morning, beautiful." She whispered.

"Hi babe." Tink whispered back, her eyes closed. "Please don't stop doing that. Kiss my entire back, and my wings, please?" She pleaded.

Vidia giggled a little and gently gnawed on the tip of Tinks ear for a few seconds. Then she brought her mouth back down.

"Anything for you, my dear." She whispered seductively.

With that, she gently nudged Tink to lay on her stomach. Tink did so, and Vidia rolled her own body on top of hers. She was soon met with the feeling of Vidias soft lips moving all around the upper part of her back, then working their way down to her lower back. While doing this, Vidia reached her hand to the tip of one of Tinks wings and massaged it gently. Tinks moans were as loud and pronounced as ever, even though her face was buried into her pillow. Once Vidia was sure she had kissed every inch of Tinks back, she let her tongue hang out again and ran it upward along the bumps of Tinks spine. When she got up to the point where the wings were attached, Vidia slowly lifted her mouth from Tinks back and placed it against the side of the wing she was rubbing. She kissed and licked it vigorously, her saliva gliding down its side like a small waterfall.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Tink! I love you so much!" Vidia said, moaning and breathing heavily.

Tink lifted her head slightly so she could speak more clearly.

"I love you too, Vid! You're my whole world now, baby!" Tink cried, gasping and moaning harder than ever.

It was as Vidia was sliding her tongue along the creases in her wings that Tink let out a long, loud, pleasurable scream. Vidia stopped what she was doing and looked down at her lover with a concerned expression. Tink looked back up at her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Vid. I just came all over your mattress." Tink said, blushing a bit.

Vidia smiled warmly down at her, and then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You don't have to apologize, sweetie, it'll dry up on its own after a while." She said kindly.

The two fairies kissed passionately again while gently stroking each others hair. They stayed like that for at least a half-hour before they finally got up. They threw their clothes back on and went out to the living room. Vidia noticed the wine bottle from last night was still out, and there was still a bit left in it too. Vidia picked it up and swiftly downed the rest of it. Tink gave her a surprised look when she noticed this.

"Jeez, Vid. A little early to be hittin' the bottle, ain't it?" Tink said.

Vidia brought the empty bottle down from her lips and placed it back on the counter. She gave Tink a kind of annoyed wave of her hand.

"It's just a small amount, it's not gonna affect me that much. Besides, it's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Vidia said jokingly.

Tink gave her a small smile, but she still felt a little worried about what she had just seen.

"Seriously, Vidia, I hope you weren't kidding last night when you said you weren't an alcoholic." She said somewhat sternly.

"Of course I wasn't kidding, Tink. I just enjoy a drink from time to time, just like you do." Vidia said, sounding a bit offended.

Tink suddenly felt bad that she had accused Vidia of this. Especially after she had just given her the best night of her entire life.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to imply anything. You've been an absolute angel to me these past few days, and I hope you know that I love you more than anything else in the whole world." Tink said as she approached Vidia gave her a giant hug.

Vidia immediately threw her arms around Tink and squeezed her as hard as she could.

"It's okay, Tink. I know you were just worried about me, and I love you too, darling, with all my heart." Vidia said, whispering the last few words into Tinks ear.

"Seriously, how amazing was last night?" Tink said excitedly.

"Oh, Tink, it was the best sex I'd ever had in my life." Vidia said happily as she kissed Tink on the cheek.

"Vidia, that wasn't sex, that was straight up _love making!_" Tink said proudly while giving Vidia a kiss of her own. "And it was the most satisfying I've ever had too. You were way better than Terence."

Vidia, who was moving in to kiss her again, froze abruptly and gave Tink a somewhat shocked look.

"You actually had sex with Terence?" She asked, sounding a little, but not too surprised.

Tink sighed. She wasn't exactly sure she should've said that, but figured now that it had slipped out, she might as well explain what happened.

""It was after we had gone on that journey to find that mirror. After the whole Revilry celebration, we went back to my place for the night. We had both had a bit to drink, it was pretty cozy in my home, one thing led to another, and... well, we did it." She said, sounding a bit ashamed of herself.

Vidia continued to stare at her with the same surprised expression, though she didn't seem angry, much to Tinks relief.

"Uh... wow, that's pretty interesting. I never knew that." Vidia said, and she did sound quite fascinated. "How, uh... how was he?"

Now Tink looked rather uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, but she figured that at least giving Vidia a brief idea of how Terence was would satisfy her enough.

""Well, considering I was a virgin at the time, I thought he was alright. I mean, it was a little painful at first, but I enjoyed it quite a bit after a while. We did it a couple more times throughout that year, but when we did it those times, well... I thought he was terrible. He wasn't satisfying me at all, and the stupid shit he kept saying while we fucked that was supposed to make it sexier wasn't helping much either, and I swear, one time when he climaxed he called me Gary." Tink said, curling her lip in disgust.

Vidia couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she heard this. Tink was just relieved to see that Vidia didn't seem angry about the whole thing.

"You know, the main reason why Terence was so lousy at sex was because he had such a small dick." Tink said jokingly.

Vidia let out a loud laugh when she heard this.

"Are you serious? Does he really have a tiny pecker?" Vidia asked, sounding like she didn't believe it.

"Oh yeah, and I've seen a good number of manhoods in my time. I actually saw Clanks once when Bobble came into work drunk and pulled down his pants, and he had a pretty big one. But Terence... I mean seriously, that guy couldn't satisfy a minnow with how small his thing was." Tink said, now she was starting to laugh.

The two fairies just stood there, holding each other and laughing together for a few moments before Tink calmed herself down and spoke again.

"Seriously though, Vid, Terence is nothing more than a friend to me. We experimented a few times and that was it. But you, Vidia, are special. You're more than a friend to me. I feel I can trust you with my life, and I promise you can trust me with your's. You're my true love, Vidia, and one of these days I'll make sure everyone in Pixie Hollow knows that."

Vidia smiled warmly and planted a long, passionate kiss on Tinks lips. The two fairies held this kiss for at least a minute before finally pulling apart. At this point, Vidia felt she should ask Tink something.

"So, when _do_ you plan on telling anyone about us?" She asked.

Tink thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't exactly know for sure how some of my friends will take it. Most of them will probably be perfectly accepting, but there may be some who might be a little bothered by it. I mean, I've spent so much time with Terence in the past that I'm pretty sure everyone assumed I was happy with him. Come to think of it, Terence is probably gonna be the one who takes it hardest, but I'm sure if I just explain to him why I feel the way I do about you, and that I still want to be friends with him, he might be cool with it. He's a really mellow guy after all, I can't see him getting angry over something like this." She said confidently.

Suddenly, Vidias face lit up, as if she had just had the most brilliant idea ever.

"You know what, Tink? How about instead of telling everyone about us... we _show them_." Vidia said determinedly.

Tink gave her a confused look.

"What exactly do you mean _by show them_? Are you saying we should just have sex right in the middle of the Pixie Dust Tree or something." She asked apprehensively.

"What? No, not have sex! I meant like... kiss and hold each other in public or something, and when everyone see's us, they'll understand our feelings for each other, and if any of them feel like bitching us out about it, then we'll know which ones to avoid." Vidia said. "And I think we should do that right now, instead of putting it off til' later. Let's just take a morning flight together and we'll express how we feel about each other to anyone who happens to come across us."

TInk now looked extremely apprehensive about this idea.

"Gosh, Vidia, this is all happening so fast. I-I'm not sure I'm ready yet." Tink said nervously.

Vidia gave Tink one of the kindest looks she had ever given and placed her hand lovingly on the side of Tinks face and stroked it gently.

"Tink, I know this past summer has been a beautiful and frightening experience for you, it sure has been for me, but if this relationship is going to work, people have to know about us. Whether they accept it or not, they just have to know. I'll be with you the whole time, and if anyone gives us any shit about our love for each other, we'll give em' 8 different kinds of hell, alright? Because in the end, what they think doesn't matter. What really matters is what we think, and I for one think this is as right as anything I've ever done." She said proudly.

Tinks nervous expression slowly formed into a smile.

"I think it's right too, Vidia. I just hope it doesn't cost me any of my friends." Tink said.

"Tink, if they're really your friends, they'll support you no matter what." Vidia said gently. "And if they don't, I'll cut their middle fingers off and shove em' up their asses."

Tink chuckled a bit, and Vidia smiled warmly, happy to see she could make her love laugh. Once her chuckling ceased, Tink took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Alright, I think I can do this." Tink said confidently.

"I _know _you can do this, Tink. Now c'mon, we'll fly to the Pixie Dust well, that way Terence will be sure to see us together." Vidia said as she wrapped her arm around Tink and led her to the door.

Tink wrapped her arm around Vidia as well, and the two of them stepped out of the house. The morning air was warm and dry since summer weather sometimes tended to linger a few days after the season ended. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was blazing brightly as it began to peak over the mountains to the east of Pixie Hollow. There were a good number of fairies out at this time, most of them were heading to get there Pixie Dust refilled for the bust day ahead of them. Wrapping their arms tighter around each other, Tink and Vidia took off into the air, their wings fluttering against each others. A few fairies who were in the area glanced over at Tink and Vidia, who were giving each other quick kisses as they flew. Some of the fairies had fairly shocked expressions on their faces, not necessarily because they were offended by this, but because they would've never figured Tink to be in love with a fairy of the same sex, particularly Vidia. Everyone remembered how much they seemed to hate each other when they first met. As some fairies watched them with slightly awed expressions on their faces, other simply gave a quick glance at them and returned to their business. Tink and Vidia caught some of the looks they were getting, but paid them no mind, they just continued kissing and making their way toward the Pixie Dust Tree.

"So do you start working again anytime soon?" Tink asked after a particularly long smack on the lips.

"No, I get a week off before Fall officially starts." Vidia said as she ran her tongue in a circle around Tinks mouth.

"Great, so do I! We'll have to spend that whole time together!" Tink said excitedly as she used her own tongue to guide Vidias in to her mouth, where she sucked on it loudly.

Vidia gave a moan of agreement as Tink gently grinded her tongue between her teeth.

As they moved on through Pixie Hollow, they continued to attract looks from other fairies. Most of them didn't seem to be too bothered by it, but there were a few who seemed to be quite shocked, and maybe even a little upset by it. Tink and Vidia could hear some of the fairies muttering what they were sure were snide remarks to each other, but they refused to let it bother them. As Vidia had said: all that mattered is what she and Tink thought.

As they passed by a tall tree with several birds nests on it, an animal fairy who was training some baby birds to fly noticed them. She stared at the two fairies, slack-jawed, as if she had never seen to females kiss before. Tink and Vidia both caught her expression but simply ignored it as they had done with the others. But after a while, they noticed that the animal fairy seemed to be following them, the same perplexed look still on her face. Tink and Vidia tried to continue kissing and ignoring the fairy's looks, but they were finding it harder and harder to do with the fairy tailing them so closely. Finally, with the fairy now circling around them like a hawk, Vidia found she could ignore her no more.

"What? Don't you have some chipmunks to breast feed or something?" Vidia snapped at her.

The fairy gave a frightened squeak and quickly flittered away. Vidia turned back to Tink, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Chipmunks to breast feed... that was a good one." Tink said, still giggling a bit.

Vidia gave an amused chuckle and resumed kissing Tinkerbell as they continued onward.

Eventually they came to the Pixie Dust Tree, which had fairies flying in and out of it constantly, looking somewhat dull when they went in and bright and glowing when they came out. As Tink and Vidia came into view of the well, they noticed Terence pouring cup-fulls of dust onto the heads of the waiting pixies. He seemed to be in a fairly good mood, he was smiling and giving out friendly greetings to the fairies who approached him. Still, Tink hesitated a bit as they moved closer to him. Vidia noticed this and gently urged her forward.

"C'mon, Tink, you can do this." Vidia said reassuringly.

Tink slowly edged toward Terence, holding tightly to Vidia and being held tightly in return. When they were close enough, Tink gave a weak cough to get his attention. Terence, who was busy refilling his cup with pixie dust, didn't seem to hear her.

"Um, hi Terence." Tink said a little weakly.

Terence lifted his head a bit and slowly turned around. He had a cheery smile on his face, but when he saw Tink hovering there with her arms around Vidia, his smile faded a bit.

"Tink, uh, hey. I, uh... tried to find you when I got back last night, but I never saw you." He said, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah... I stayed at Vidias last night." Tink replied.

Terence looked over at Vidia, who was giving him a kind of cold look. He gave her a small nod, which she returned with one of her own.

"You... stayed with Vidia last night?" He said, sounding quite taken aback.

"Well... yeah, I didn't think you'd be looking for me so I decided to help her carry her stuff back home and... well, I thought it'd be cool to stay the night with her." TInk explained.

Terence gave what sounded like an annoyed scoff.

"How could you think I wouldn't be looking for you? I wanted to fly back with you, remember?" He said, raising his voice a little.

"Well I'm sorry, Terence, but Vidia asked me if I wanted to ride with her and I thought you'd be happier with Silvermist, so I decided It'd probably be better for everyone if I rode back with her." Tink said, her voice raising a bit too.

It was at this point that Terence really started to take into account the way Tink and Vidia were holding each other, and a worried expression began to take over his face.

"Tink, why are you two holding each other like that?" Terence asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Tink let out a long sigh and looked terence directly in the eye.

"Listen, Terence, there's something you should know about Vidia and I, and about what happened last night." She said firmly.

Terence didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed that he had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

"Look, Vidia and I became very close over this past summer. I mean, we saved each others lives for cryin' out loud, of course we were gonna become close after something like that. She's been more than just a friend to me, Terence. She's someone I feel I can talk to about anything, and I feel safer when she's with me. She makes me feel happier than any other fairy in Pixie Hollow. So, last night we... we confirmed our feelings for each other." Tink said, trying not to sound ashamed or nervous.

Terence's mouth hung open slightly, and his face turned a shade of pink.

"Are... are you saying you guys..." was all he could get out.

"That's right, Terence, we made love last night." Tink said as quickly as possible.

Terence's jaw hung even lower now, he made noises as if he were trying to speak but couldn't get anything out. The thing is, he had planned on spending the night with Tink, and he had hoped it would've led to them making love. But since he didn't know where Tink was last night, and Silvermist had gone off to be with her friends the moment they got back, the only action he got was with a blow-up doll that had a picture of Tinks face attached to it.

Tink waited for a few minutes for Terence to say something coherent, but it wasn't gonna hapen anytime soon. Terence was just too shocked by this.

"Look, I understand this is a bit of a shock to you, but I love Vidia, and I want to be with her forever. I just want you to know that you and I can still be friends if you want." Tink said comfortingly.

But Terence's head shook slightly when he heard this.

"No, I'm not sure I'm okay with this, Tink. I thought you and I had something special." He said, his voice was shaking a bit.

Tink sighed again.

"Terence, the thing is; I was never all that happy with our relationship. The sex we were having just wasn't working for me. Also, and I don't mean for this to sound rude, but you always seem more interested in what's going on in you're life than anything else. Vidia actually listens to me, she's interested in some of the things _I _have to say, instead of just what's going on with her. We listen to each other." She said.

Now Terence was starting to look angry, his fists clenched a bit. But he remained silent, obviously to mad to think of anything to say. Tink noticed this and held Vidia tighter. Vidia did the same to her.

"Like I said earlier, Terence, I'm still willing to be friends with you if you're willing to be accepting of my relationship with Vidia." Tink said calmly.

Terence fist were now so tightly clenched that his arms were shaking, and his eye was starting to twitch wildly.

"You know what Tink, I don't accept your relationship with Vidia. You and I have been through way more together than anyone like _her_ could possibly understand, and now you come marching up to me one day just to tell me you're into chicks, that you're fuckin' lesbo? I won't allow it!" Terence shouted angrily.

Tink gasped and put her hand over mouth. She had a feeling terence wouldn't be happy, but she didn't think he'd be this upset. Vidia, who had remained quiet since they first came into the tree, removed her arm from around Tinkerbell and flew right up into Terence's face pointing a finger angrily at him.

"Listen, asshole! Tink and I love each other more than anything in the world, and we're not gonna stop just because a dickless jerk-off like you has a problem with it!" She screamed at him.

Terence pushed her aside harshly, flew up to Tink and grabbed her so firmly around the wrist that she felt the circulation in her arm being cut off. Tink struggled to get away, but Terence tightened his grip and pulled her violently toward her. Other fairies were gathering around to watch now, though none of them seemed willing to step in and help.

"I was everything you ever wanted and more, Tink! Terence shouted into Tinks ear.

He raised his hand back and prepared to strike Tink across her face. But just as he brought his hand forward, another hand grabbed it and pulled it back. Terence turned his head and saw Vidia standing behind, looking enraged.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed.

With Terence distracted, Tink wretched her arm out of his hand and sent a brutal upper-cut to his chin. Her fist collided with a sickening cracking sound, and Terence flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Vidia turned to Tink and threw her arms around her.

"Tink, are you alright, sweetie? Did he hurt you?" She asked exasperatedly.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you, babe." Tink said as she wrapped her arms around Vidia and buried her head into her breasts.

Vidia kissed Tinks forehead and rocked her back and forth gently. But before Tink could get too comfortable, she was quickly tossed aside by Vidia.

"Tink, look out!" She cried as she pushed her away.

Terence was running toward them with his pixie dust cup raised in the air. He swung it forward as if trying to stike them with it. Vidia quickly side-stepped out of his way and sent a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Terence crashed to the ground, holding the back of his head. Tinkerbell, now quivering with rage, ran up to where he had fallen and relentlessly kicked him in the ribs.

"YOU-TRIED-TO-HIT-ME-YOU-DUMB-FUCK-PIECE-OF-SHIT!" Tink screamed, landing a kick with each word.

Vidia joined quickly joined her in kicking him

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY GIRL!" Vidia screamed at him.

The two pounded him without pity. Pretty soon it seemed as though every fairy in Pixie Hollow were gathered around watching them. After a they felt they had given him enough, Tink and Vidia stopped and glared down at Terences writhing form. He was bruised and bloodied beyond recognition.

"W-why, Tink?" He moaned, spitting small amounts of blood from his mouth.

"What are you so upset about, you worthless shit?" Tink sneered. "Why don't you go cry to that Gary guy you always seemed to think of when we were having sex, huh? Maybe he'll make it all better! Maybe he'll even let you deep throat his cock! I know that's what you want!"

Terence quickly lept to his feet, looking enraged again, and flung himself at Tinkerbell.

"RREERRGGGHHH!" He roared.

But before he could get to her, Vidia, using her fast flying skill, quickly snatched up the pixie dust cup and struck him across the head with it. Terence instantly fell to the ground, unconsious. The two glared down at him triumphantly for a few minutes, until they noticed the large group gawking at them. Tink quickly spun around to address them.

"Yes, it's true, everyone, I am in love with Vidia!" She announced proudly. "I am her lesbian lover! All I ask of you is to accept us! You don't have to like it, but you do have to accept it! Alright?"

The others remained quiet for a few seconds, obviously taking it all in. Then, a smattering of applause broke out, which soon intensified into loud cheering. Tink could here shouts of "Good for you, girls!" and "I support you!" coming from the crowd. She smiled joyfully at the crowd, happy to have their encouragement, then turned back to Vidia and hugged her tightly.

"You sure you're okay, sweetie?" Vidia asked her.

"Oh, I'll be just fine, Vid. I'm not gonna miss that asshole by a long shot!" Tink replied, nodding toward Terence.

She spat on his unconsious body and kicked it one more time.

"I'm sorry he reacted the way he did, Tink." Vidia said consolingly.

Tink shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, fuck him! Let him be a bitch about it!" Tink sneered.

The two stared deeply into each others eyes for a while, trying to forget what had just happened and enjoy the peace and quiet they now had, though some fairies were still watching them. Suddenly, Tinks eyes went wide with excitement, and Vidia gave her a confused look.

"You know what we should do?"Tink said excitedly. "We should make love on his back, right here and now!"

Vidia looked shocked at her, but shocked in an amused kind of way.

"Are you serious, right here in public? In front of everyone?" She said disbelievingly.

"Why not?" Tink replied. "They all accept us, and we can scar Terence for life!"

Tink batted her pretty blue eyes at her love, and Vidia found herself unable to resist.

"You know what, Tink?" She said, smiling seductively. "This sounds like the sexiest thing we could ever do. Besides, I just can't resist you right now."

And just like that, the two lovers were all over each other, kissing passionately all over their bodies and ripping their clothes off. They fell on top of Terence, Vidia over Tink, and they tribbed harder than they had ever tribbed before. They hadn't noticed, but all the fairies who had been gathered around earlier had left, wanting to let them have their moment, except for two: Tink's fellow tinker fairies, Clank and Bobble.

"Wow, can ya believe it, Clanky?" Bobble said.

"Nope, can't say I did." Responded Clank.

"Me niether, my friend. I never would've gueesed she was into chicks. Still, if it's what makes her happy, I have no problem with it. Unfortunately, this puts her out of my spank bank." Bobble said a little sadly.

"Not mine." Clank said, sticking his hand down his pants.

"Ah, Clanky!" Bobble cried disgusted.

Tink and Vidia were too into each other to notice the gawking sparrowmen. They were wrapped around each other so tightly that it was impossible to tell where one fairy ended and the other began. They thrusted harder and harder as they went, moaning loud enough to be heard through even the thick walls of the Pixie Dust Tree.

They were so focused on pleasing one another that they didn't notice Terence starting to move a bit.

"Ugh, wha- what happened? Why does my head hurt? Wait, what's going on? Oh, Oh God! Oh, my God! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? AH! AH! AHHHHH!" He screamed.

Without even pulling her head out of Tinks breasts, Vidia gabbed the dust cup and smashed it into his head, knocking him out instantly again.

The two lovers were happier than they'd ever been. Not only were they together, but they were accepted for it, and now they could look forward to a lifetime spent happily together.

**Alright, there ya go! Not exactly my best effort, but it was all I could think of. I know it kinda ended up being more of Terence bashing chapter than a fem-slash, but I just had to get it off my chest. I seriously just hate the guy! Once again, my apologies go out to all those Terence fan-girls who want to strap me to a table and gang rape me! I started this chapter a while ago, but I was so preoccupied with my other story "Death Before Betrayal" that I didn't find time to finish this one way later. (By the way, check that story out if you want. It's not a fem-slash, but it's a story i'm quite proud of.) I do have more plans for fairy fem-slashes, some will involve some pretty unlikely pairings. I'll try to get to them as soon as possible, but now I just really need to take a quick break from writing! Thanks again for all your nice reviews, feel free to leave more! I'll catch y'all later!**


	3. The Question

**Yeah, I'm writing more for this story, and not just one more chapter. I have ideas to keep this story going for a few more chapters, at least. One thing you'll notice that I change is Tinkerbells name to Tinker Bell, which I guess is the correct way to write it. Even though I don't really give a shit either way, that's how I'm writing it from now on. I'll leave my intro at that and get to the story!**

**Well, actually, before I start; did you ever notice if you watched Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue backwards; it's about a man who believes in magic and fairies abruptly loosing his faith in those things and becoming a man of science, which causes to grow apart form his daughter, whose only friend is a fairy who was thrown into a cage and abandoned by her friends. The fairy suddenly becomes freaked out by her human friend and escapes back to her friends, who all pretend that nothing happened, though for some reason Vidia hates her again. Ha ha! Okay, just had to get that out of me! Story time!**

Now that their relationship was accepted by a good majority of Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell and Vidia could begin dating more publicly. The two were nearly inseperable the moment they announced their love for each other. They could always be seen flying together through the hollow, holding each other and sneaking kisses, doing whatever they wanted. They were always together when they went to get their daily pixie dust supply, mainly for protection against Terence, even though he had been fired for his outburst.

After a few months of dating, Tink had managed to convince Vidia to get to know some of her other friends; Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Rosetta. Vidia was fairly familiar with this group since they had aided in her rescue of Tink on the mainland. Other than that, though, she didn't know them all that well. Over time, the others really came to like Vidias somewhat snarky attitude and dry sense of humor, and Tink was grateful for their support of her and Vidias relationship.

The two fairies had never been more happy and content as they were now. For Tinker Bell, Vidia was everything she had hoped for in her true love. She listened to her, she respected her talent, but most importantly of all; she made her feel safe. Ever since Vidia had saved her from that scientist, Tink had begun to feel enormously protected whenever Vidia was with her. She felt that no matter how bad a situation could get, no matter how endagered her life could be at any moment; Vidia would be there for her, would always protect her, no matter what.

For Vidia, Tinker Bell represented what she had always wanted but could never find in anyone; someone who loved her for who she was. Vidia had always been viewed as a real bitch by other fairies. Nobody liked her personality, and nobody wanted to be with her. Now, Vidia didn't act the way she did because she was intentionally trying to be mean. She just couldn't help being who she was; a sarcastic, somewhat snarky person. She never wanted to hurt anyone, she was just very proud of talent, and she didn't like when anyone came along who thought they were better than her. She had felt that way about Tink, but admitted she was wrong when she got to know her. Deep down, all she wanted was for the others to accept her and let her be who she wanted to be, but no one would give her that.

Because of all this; Vidia had pretty much declared herself a loner. She wanted nothing more than to have a few friends, but no one seemed to want her. Nobody would've known that every night, Vidia would cry herself to sleep out of loneliness. She would hear the harsh words they would call her behind her back, sometimes intentionally saying stuff about her loud enout for her to hear them. Vidia used to be able to defend herself from this, but after awhile it just became so overwhelming that all she could do was stay as far away from them all as possible. This was all before her one romantic relationship with a man who felt sorry for her It had gone fairly well at first, but all ended so abruptly when he cheated on her. After that incident, all Vidia wanted was to die, to end her seemingly pointless existence.

Then Tinker Bell came along, and although she seemed like all the others at first; the two had quite possibly the most passionate romance in all of Pixie Hollow. In Tinker Bell, Vidia saw someone who would never judge her for being who she was. In fact, Tink seemed to love her for it. But what made this relationship truly special was that for the first time in her life; Vidia felt needed. She felt wanted. Somebody looked to her for love and protection. After centuries of feeling unloved and unwanted, this beautiful young fairy gave her something to live for. There was no word to describe how much she loved her, and now she wanted to take their relationship the furthest it could possibly go.

It was now coming up on the end of their one year anniversary since they started dating. They had celebrated by having a picnic on their favorite hill, which gave them a breathtaking view of Pixie Hollow. The sun was setting behing Neverlands beautiful mountain ranges, turning the sky a beautiful, blazing orange. Tink and Vidia sat upon their soft, cotton blanket. Both bare foot, and with Tink laying with her head in Vidias lap. Vidia gently stroked Tinks hair as she watched the sun slowly fade behind the mountains.

"So beautiful..." Vidia whispered.

"You sure are." Tink cooed.

Vidia looked down to see her love staring up at her longingly. She smiled warmly, lowered her face down to Tinks and kissed her softly.

"My God, you know how to make me feel good." Vidia said.

"Ditto." Tink replied, licking around Vidias mouth.

"Really, babe? Do you really like being with me?" Vidia asked.

Tink looked a bit surprised at hearing this.

"Of course I do, Vid. I love you. I love being with you. You've made me happier than any fairy or sparrow man ever has. I feel safer with you, more protected than I've ever felt before. You're my whole world."

Vidias heart began to pound wildly as she heard this. Tinker Bell was saying everything she was hoping for. The moment coundn't have been more perfect for what Vidia was about to ask of her.

"Do you want to be with me forever? Do you want to spend every waking moment we have together?" Vidia asked.

Tink stared deeply into Vidias eyes. The world around them seemed to go deathly silent except for the faint chirping of crickets.

"What are you saying, Vidia?" Tink asked after a few minutes.

"I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tink. I'm saying that I always want to be there for you. I'm asking you if you'll..." Vidias words faded out there.

But Tink seemed to understand where this was going, she cupped a hand to her mouth and gave a small gasp.

"Vidia, are you... are you saying what I think you're saying?" She breathed.

Vidia just couldn't get these next few words out of her mouth. All she could do was stutter incoherently. All the while Tinks breathing intensified and became louder. It was so obvious that she knew what this was, and Vidia could tell. Finally, Vidia managed to find the words that she wanted.

"Marry me?" She said sheepishly.

Tink didn't hesitate a second. She flung herself onto Vidia and kissed her harder and deeper than she ever had before. Tears trickled down the sides of her face and smeared onto Vidias.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, God yes! I love you, Vidia!" She cried, kissing all over her mouth.

Now Vidias face was becoming tear streaked.

"I love you too!" She squealed.

The two fairies rolled all over the blanket, holding each other as tightly as they could. Already their minds were spinning with ideas for their wedding. When they wanted to have it, who they wanted to be there, where they should have, and various other plans that needed to be made. There was no one word to describe the joy these two were feeling now. They had both so desperately needed each other, and now they were about to be bonded to each other forever...

**Okay, I know that was kinda short, but I'm saving better stuff for later chapters. Seriously, I'm never claiming to be done with a story again unless I truly can't think of any more ideas. Cause with this one, a whole bunch of great ideas came to me at once and I really wanted to do them. So, here we are. And to think this was oringinally going to be a one-shot. Guess ya just never know... **


	4. Party!

**Well, here we are again! Continuing this story! Seriously, every day I keep getting more and more ideas for this story, and I'm lovin every second of it! There's something I feel I should point out, though; I have no idea how same-sex marriges are handled. I don't know if they have brides maids or grooms men or whatever, so I don't really know how the wedding chapter will be. My goal is to just make as romantic as possible. It's not going to be for a few more chapters anyway. Now then, let's get to it!**

When Tink broke the news to her friends that she and Vidia would soon be a married couple, their joyful squealing nearly shook the walls of Club Pixie Dust, which was where Tink had brought her friends to tell them the good news and celebrate.

"OH MY GOOOOODDD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Rosetta screetched.

The other girls had all piled on hugs that nearly suffocated poor Tinker Bell.

"This is so exciting!" Silvermist cried. "You guys are such a perfect couple!"

"I know, right?" Tink replied. "I've never been more happy with anyone in my life!"

Iridessa was currently tearing up and sobbing hysterically, attracting some odd looks from some of the other fairies.

"I-I'm sorry," She whimpered. "I j-just so h-happy for you!"

Tink wrapped her arm lovingly around her sobbing friend and gave her a gentle squeeze. Fawn, on the other hand, was the only member of the group who wans't screaming with joy or crying hysterically. Though she had made it clear that she was happy for her friend, she had been told that they were going to celebrate by getting totally hammered, and that was what she really wanted right now.

"C'mon, let's get some drinks flowin' already!" Fawn said, groaning slightly. She was getting a tad impatient.

Tink gave her an annoyed glare.

"I already told you, Fawn, we're waiting for Vidia to get here. She doesn't get off work for another 10 minutes or so." She said.

Fawn rolled her eyes slightly. She was definitely the most impatient member of the group.

All around Club Pixie Dust, fairies were bumpin' and grindin' to an almost techno sounding music, which was something that wouldn't be discovered by humans for several more decades. Lightning bugs with their rear ends inserted into black balls with muti-colored holes gave a kind of disco vibe to the club. All along the walls of the club was shimmering pixie dust that sparkled when the lights ran across them.

Tink and her friends were sitting in front of the bar, watching the dancing fairies and checking the door every once in a while for Vidia. After about five minutes later, Tink felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Iridessa sitting next to her with a rather concerned expression on her face.

"Uh, Tink, sweetie," She said in a hushed tone. "You sure is was a good idea to include Silvermist in on this? You know how she get when she's had too much to drink."

Tink gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, I know, Dessa, but she's still my friend, and it just didn't seem right to not bring her along with us. Besides, Maybe as long as she doesn't over-do it, she'll be fine."

Dessa still looked a tad worried.

"You sure? I mean, it doesn't take much to set her off, you know."

Tink shrugged and shook her head.

"Look, I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't have too much, alright?" She said reassuringly.

Dessa raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you'll be able do that if you're going to be drunk as well?"

"Well, I actually don't plan on drinking that much. I tend to get legendary hangovers when I've had too much, and it pretty much puts me out of commission for at least three days afterwards." Tink replied, chuckling a bit.

Dessa couldn't help but giggle a bit as well. At that point she seemed to be willing to let Tink have her way. Just then, as if right on cue, Silvermist leaned in toward Tinkerbell to say something.

"So, what do you guys have planned for your wedding?" She asked.

"You know, we really haven't discussed it much yet. It was only a week ago that she proposed to me. We don't know when we're gonna have it or how big it's going to be or who to invite." She said. "Most likely it'll be a small ceremony, though. I don't think Vidia wants to do anything big."

Now Rosetta came leaning in towards Tink, looking quite shocked.

"Are you kidding, sweetie? This is such a huge event! How can you have it be a small ceremony?" She cried almost hysterically, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is the first same-sex marrige in Pixie Hollow! This is- this is- huge!"

Tink put her arms around Rosettas shoulders, attempting to calm her down.

"Relax, Rose, relax." She said calmly. "Like I said; it's still early. We don't know how it's going to turn out yet. Maybe it will be big, who knows? I personally wouldn't mind having a big ceremony. I just don't know what Vidia want's exactly."

Now Fawn entered the group again.

"Hey, Tink?" She said. "Don't take this question the wrong way or anything, but whose... gonna be the... 'man' in the relationship?"

Tink gave her an awkward stare.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know," Fawn said. "Whose gonna where the pants, you know what I mean?"

"Uh... niether of us. We're both women Fawn." Tink said confusedly.

Fawn rolled her eyes and gave a small groan.

"I _know _you're both woman, Tink. I'm not retarded. What I mean is; one of you is going to be the more dominate one in the relationship, and I just want to know which one it'll be."

Now Tink fully understood what Fawn was saying, and even though the other fairies looked a bit upset at her for asking such a personal question, Tink had no real issue with it.

"Well, actually, Fawn," She began. "Neither of us will be the dominate one. We both treat each other like our opinons aren't below the others. We both have an equal say in what we do and how we do it. It's just... perfect. I've never felt more right for someone in my whole life."

Fawn gave her an understanding smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Alright, that's really cool, Tink. Sorry if that question offended you." She said sheepishly.

Tink smiled and patted her back.

"No harm done." She said reassuringly.

It was at that moment that Tink noticed a figure entering the club whose face was hidden behind a large bouquet of flowers. It didn't take her long to realize who it was. She lept to her feet joyfully and ran toward the figure. The figure lowered the flowers to reveal Vidias smiling face. Tink squealed happily and threw her arms around Vidia kissed right on the lips. Vidia twirled her around as they did so. It was a very Disney type scene.

"Hey, beautiful!" Vidia greeted, handing her the bouqet. "Sorry if I kept you waiting too long. Work was hell today. I'm fuckin' exhuasted."

"Aw, my poor baby." Tink cooed, kissing her neck. "Tell you what; when get back home tonight I'll give you a full body massage. That sound good?"

Vidia moaned pleasurably at hearing this.

"That sounds _so _good." She moaned.

The two then turned to make their way towards the other fairies. On the way, Tink sniffed the flowers Vidia got her.

"Oh,Vid, these are so pretty! Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"Aw, don't mention it, dear. Anything for my princess." Vidia replied, holding Tink close to her.

When they got up to the other fairies, they all turned to give Vidia their own little greeting hugs and congratulations. Then they all sat down at the bar, with Vidia squeezing in closly with Tink.

"So, you planning on getting totally shit-faced tonight?" Vidia asked her.

Tink just shrugged.

"Not sure." She said shortly. "I'll drink as much as you will."

Vidia chuckled a bit.

"Well, when you've had a day like the one I've had, you can't help but want drink until you puke." She said jokingly.

"Oh really?" Tink said mockingly. "And I thought you weren't an alcoholic."

"Hey, sweetie." Vidia snapped, though not very angrily. "I only do this on special occasions, alright?"

Tink put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. It's okay, I enjoy a drink, myself, from time to time." She said calmly.

But Vidia wasn't really angry. She knew Tink liked to joke around about that kind of thing, and it didn't bother Vidia. However, something caught Vidias eye that _did _bother her. Tink followed her line of sight until she saw she was staring at Silvermist, who was happily watching the fairies on the dance floor.

"I thought you said you were never getting drunk with Silvermist again." Vidia said to Tink.

Tink sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't just shun her. I mean, she's still one of my best friends, even if she is a violent drunk." Tink explained. "I mean, you'd think she'd have been banned from this place long ago, but apparently she's good friends with Lyria, who, as you know, owns this club, so I guess she's made it so Sil's always welcome here or something."

Vidia looked quite surprised at hearing this. She must've been shocked to hear that Silvermist knew one of Pixie Hollows most famous celebrities. Still, she also looked a bit apprehensive, and Tink could tell.

"Look," She said. "I already told Dessa I'd keep an eye on her, alright. It's usually just tequila that sets her off, so who knows, maybe she'll have something else."

Right after saying that, Tink could clearly hear Silvermist say "Tequila shooter" to the fairy running the bar. She sighed then shrugged.

"Ah, screw it." She said. "We're here to have fun and party hard, so that's what we're gonna do! If Silvermist want's get drunk and go insane, then she has every right to!"

Vidia laughed quite hard at this.

"Hell- fuckin- yeah!" She cheered.

The two fairies turned to the bar and ordered their drinks, preparing for a long night of partying.

_Two hours and many drinks later..._

"God, I just don't like schtopping once I've shtarted, I could drink all fluckin' night!" Tink said, slurring her words to near incomprehensibility.

"Yeah, I -hic- know you you, uh, mean." Vidia mumbled.

The two fairies stumbled all around the club as they made their way to the dance floor, along with the other fairies. If most people saw the way these fairies were acting, stumbling all over themselves and such, they'd feel a tad awkward. Luckily though, every fairy in the Club Pixie Dust seemed to be plowed out of their minds. This wasn't surprising considering most fairies were done with their work for the season and were celebrating some time off. Unfortunately for Vidia, Fast-Flyers worked prett much year-round, so she couldn't find as much time to party or relax like the others. Still there were moments where she could find time to enjoy herself, and now that she was destined to marry the love of her life; well, things would be a lot better for her.

The group managed to get to the dance floor just as a really intense techno song started up. The lightning bugs flickered their lights on and off extremely fast, creating a kind of strobe effect on the dancers.

"Damn, I fuckin' love this song!" Vidia said.

She moved in close to to Tink and grinded against her to the beat of the music. Tink did the same back to her.

"Oh, Vidia, me likey! Me likey!" Tink cried as their thighs rubbed together.

"I know right, it's so... so sexy schmexy!" Vidia moaned.

As the song got faster and more intense, the lights flickered faster and faster. The strobe effect mixed with Tinks drunkeness and awkward movements during her dancing were causing her to become disoriented. The club spun around her rapidly. She could barely make out who was who or what was what. She could feel Vidia slapping her on the ass in rythem to the song. It was such a surreal feeling, she couldn't describe it if she tried.

All around the dance floor, her friends were getting into their usual druken antics. Rosetta was flirting with sparrow men who were either married or there with their girlfriends. Rosetta always seemed to have trouble with flirting with the right people when she was drunk.

Fawn, meanwhile, was barely managing to stand up straight. She tumbled all around the dance floor bumping into every fairy in her way.

"Duuuuude," She moaned to some drunken sparrow man. "I totally like... I like... invented this type of dance, y-you know... di-did you know that?"

The sparrow man was too out of it to understand her, he just started gindin' up on her, causing her to do the same to him.

Then there was Iridessa, who could not have been a more different person when she was drunk. She stumbled to the ceter of the dance floor and ripped part of her dress off.

"Look at meeeeee!"She screetched. "I'm da schexiest girl on da dance floor!"

A group of drunken sparrow men all whooped and hollered at her. They shook up their bottled drinks and sprayed her with the contents. Dessa rolled around on the floor, rubbing the foamy alcohol sensually all over her body.

As for Silvermist; well, she had been reletively calm for the most part. She was just dancing to herself at the corner of the dance floor, minding her own buisness. It wasn't until some drunken fairy stumbled up and bumbed into her that she showed a bit of the violent drunk she tended to be. Silvermist quickly punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground instantly.

"Fuck off, bitch!" She screamed at her. "You're killin' my vibe!"

The other fairy lay sprawled out on the floor, obviously passed out. Sil stepped over her casually and moved to another part of the floor.

The intensity of the dance and the close proximity of the other dancers created a very claustrophobic enviornment for Tink. On top of that the bar was blazing hot due to that fact that theere was no air conditioning. Tink and Vidia were sqeezed very close to each other. Sweat was dripping down their faces and soaking through their clothes. Vidia brought her mouth right up against her neck. She wrapped her lips around it and made loud sucking sounds. Tink could feel her wet tongue gliding along her sweat streaked skin. It felt almost like Vidia was lapping it up.

Tink could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Vidia pressed her mouth harder and harder against her. The fact that she was disoriented and full of booze right now made it almost impossible to control her actions, and next thing she knew; she was sucking on Vidias breasts through her shirt. She ran her hands all over Vidias body. Down her sides, her thighs, aound to her ass, up her back, everywhere, and Tink could feel Vidia doing the same to her.

Moaning loudly and practically dry humping Vidias mid-section, Tink could feel her legs giving way under her. Vidia could obviously sense this too, because she seemed to be leaning towards Tink. She kissed her all along her neck, causing Tinks legs to buckle and grow weaker by the second.

"Take me..." Tink whispered.

Finally surrendering to her lustful feelings and weak legs, Tink collapsed to the floor with Vidia on top of her. The two kissed and groped each other so ravenously that it was hard to tell where one fairy began and the other ended. Tink felt as though she could strip off all her clothes right then and there and just do Vidia like there was no tomorrow.

It took most of the other fairies a few minutes to realize there were two drunken fairies rolling around on the floor and practically eating each other alive, but when they _did _notice them; they cheered and whooped and basically went nuts.

"Dat's my bestest friend right there!" Fawn shouted, pointing at the two.

"Woo, you go girls!" Rosseta cheered.

But truthfully, Tink and Vidia weren't really paying attention to the wild cheering that was going on around them. They were simply too enamored by each other to care about anything else. For them, this was even more romantic than that first night they spent together, even if they were drunk and surrounded by hundreds of crazed fairies. The fact that they would soon be spending the rest of their lives like this just made the situation that much more joyous. As far as they were concerned; they would be happy forever, and nothing could ruin it.

Every fairy in the club had now gathered on the dance floor to watch the two fairies and cheer them on. Everyone, except for a young, blonde sparrow man in an acorn cap, sitting alone at the bar, downing shots of whiskey. Terence watched the scene before him with a look utter revulsion on his face. The vains in his forehead felt like they were about to burst. He glanced at the flowers on the bar counter, the ones that Vidia had given Tink. He had to fight the urge to take those flowers rip em' to pieces. Hell, he had to fight the urge to go down there and slap the shit out of the fairy whom he felt had betrayed him.

Maybe it was the fact that he had been drinking heavily since the day Tink left him, or maybe he was just always an angry, psychotic person to begin with, but right now, more than anything in the world; he wanted to make Tink pay for what she did, and he had a pretty good idea of just how he was going to do it.

**Okay, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed that, there's plenty more comin' soon. Special thanks to those who reviewed this story, I'm doin' this for you guys! Keep on reviewing! I love hearing from you all! Til' next time!**


	5. Planning It Out

**Now, in my opinon the last chapter was a tad pointless. Well, maybe not _pointless, _but it didn't add much to the story, just the fairies getting drunk and partying. Admittedly, this next chapter won't add much either. It's not like I'm getting lazy or anything, I'm just building it all up. Trust me, there's some stuff coming up that may shock and surprise some of you! Alright, let's do it!**

Tink, Vidia, and the rest of the group came stumbling out of Club Pixie Dust about 4 hours after they started drinking. It was fully dark outside except for the glowing light of the Home Tree in the distance. Tink, who was slightly more stable than her lover, had Vidias arm around her shoulder and was hauling her along as she walked. Vidias bare feet skidded along the ground as she moved along with Tink, who was holding her shoes, as well as her own. Behind them were the other fairies, all tumbling around and giggling uncontrollably.

"Holy shit, I am Fuh- ucked up!" Fawn blurted out.

"You- you guys- you guys shoulda fuckin' seen me..." Iridessa slurred. "I was- I was the hottest thing those guys had ever seen!"

Rosetta, who had for the most part benn the most sober member of the group, made her way over to Silvermist, who was the last one out of the club.

"Well, sugarcane, I have to say you actually behaved yourself pretty well tonight!" She said happily.

Silvermist returned Rosettas kind smile with a look of pure outrage.

"Oh, fuck you!" She spat. "When the fuck have I ever _not _behaved myself, you stupid cow?"

Rosetta wasn't offended by this. She had delt with drunken Silvermist plenty of times. But before she could say anything else, Fawn stumbled over to the two.

"Hey, Sil," She said. "Remember that time we were here a while back and you got into that fist fight with that one crazy chick, and she hit you on the back of your head with that bottle and your neck was all fucked up?"

Sil looked as though she were about to explode with rage.

"I'LL FUCK _YOUR_ NECK UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She roared. "I WAS KICKING HER ASS AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

She chased after Fawn, stumbling the whole way, while Fawn laughed uproariously. Tink tried to turn her head to see what was going on behind her, but that was hard to do with Vidias arm wrapped around her neck.

"What the hell's going on back there?" Tink asked.

Vidia turned her head briefly, then faced forward again and shrugged slightly.

"I dunno, they're just being dumb-asses." She mumbled.

Tink scoffed a bit at this.

"Figures..." She said.

"So where'r we headed?" Vidia asked.

Tink thought for a moment.

"Uh... I dunno. You wanna just crash at my place or something?"

Vidia was about to answer, but instead she gave and almost horrified gasp, which startled Tink.

"What?" Tink said worriedly.

"I just realized something..." Vidia answered. "I don't think I've been to your house once during the whole year we've been dating!"

She looked at Tink as if she were expecting her to be surprised by this fact, but instead Tink looked confused and a tad bit awkward.

"Uh, yeah you have, Vid." Tink said shortly.

Vidia looked almost completely stupified.

"What? When?" She asked.

Tink was begining to feel worried for a second. Did Vidia have memory issues or something, or was she loosing her mind? But then she remembered that the two had been drinking all night.

"You've been there several times. We had dinner there just a little over a week ago." Tink told her.

Vidia still seemed to be having trouble believing this for a few moments. Then a flash of understanding came to her face.

"Oh riiiiight..." She said. "_Now_ I remember." She caught the relieved look on Tinks face and smiled. "I'm sorry, dear. Appletinis tend to do that to me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, babe." Tink said understandingly. "Those Bacardis really laid the fuck-smack on me too."

The two fairies chuckled and continued on towards Tinks house. The other fairies had shouted their goodnights and took off for their own houses. They walked the whole way since neither of them wanted to get tagged with an FWI (flying while intoxicated) They remained quiet for most of the walk home, just enjoying the ambient noises of Pixie Hollow. It wasn't until Tinks house was within there view that Vidia felt the need to say something.

"Hey, listen; I can barely remember five minutes ago. Did we have sex in the middle of all those other fairies back at the club?" She asked.

"Um..." Tink couldn't quite remember as well. The whole club experience had been so disorienting. "I don't think we necessarily had sex. I think it got pretty close, but for the most part our clothes stayed on, except for the shoes."

"Huh," Vidia replied. "Well, that's good. At least we're not that perverted."

"Not in public, anyway..." Tink added.

Vidia chuckled.

"Ooohhh, you dirty little thing, you." She said teasingly.

The two chuckled until they reached the house. The minute they got inside, Vidia collapsed on Tinks couch and solded her arms behind her head. Tink tossed their shoes in a corner and moved to the end of the couch with Vidias head. She lifted it up a bit and sat down, letting Vidias head rest gently on her lap. She looked up at her love with envious eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." She said quietly.

Tink smiled and gently stroked her hair.

"Hi, love."

Tink could barely contain herself as she looked down at Vidia. She couldn't believe someone could be so beautiful. Her raven black hair, her light blue eyes, her soft, supple lips, her perfect, silky skin, her slender curves. Every last inch of her body was was gorgeous beyond words. Knowing she would soon be married to her made Tink feel like the luckiest fairy in the world. Just then, she remembered something she had said to Vidia back at the club, before they got drunk.

"Hey, I said I'd give you a full body massage when we got home, didn't I?" She said.

Vidia gave what sounded like a grateful moan.

"Ah, sweetie, you don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

Tink brought her face right down to Vidias and kissed her forehead.

"I _do _want to, baby." She said quietly. "You always make me feel like a princess. Now it's my turn to do the same to you."

Tink pushed her fingers into Vidias hair and ran them along her scalp in a scratching type motion. Vidias eyes closed and she exhaled deeply.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She moaned.

Tink chuckled a bit and gently nudged Vidia onto her front side. She knelt down in front of the couch and worked her way down from Vidias scalp to her neck and shoulders under her shirt. She pulled and tugged and kneaded her moist, sweat streaked skin. Vidia had her face buried into a pillow on the couch. She was definitely making noises, though Tink couldn't quite understand if it was words or just moaning. Most likely it was moaning. She dug her thumbs into Vidia as deeply as she could. She could practically feel her bones through the skin and muscle. Vidia moaned louder and louder the deeper Tink went.

Tink had to debate to herself whether or not she should strike up a conversation. It was such a peaceful moment and Vidia seemed so content that she felt trying to say something would spoil the moment. Then she remembered what her friends were talking with her about in club. They were asking for details on the wedding, when it was going to be, where it would be, how big would it be, who to invite, and various other issues. Tink felt it was definitly important to bring these issues up with Vidia before too long. Sure it had only been a week since Vidia asked for her hand, but it still seemed like these were the kinds of issues that should be delt with as soon as possible, and since they were both together and in a private place at the moment; now seemed like a good time. Even though they were both a bit intoxicated, they could still speak coherently and understand each other, so... what the hell? Might as well give it a shot.

"Hey, Vid?" Tink said. She was now working her way down Vidias lower back, running her fingers along the bumps of her spine.

"Hmmm?" Vidia mumbled, her face still in the pillow.

"Before you got to the club, the girls were asking me for some of the details of the wedding. Like when is it, how big it's going to be. I didn't really have any answers for them because we haven't really talked about it much yet." Tink explained.

Vidia turned her head to the side so she could speak clearer.

"Get the areas around my wings. That where I'm really sore." She said.

Tink did what Vidia wanted, moving her thumbs in circular motions around the areas of her back where her wings were attatched. Vidia spoke again after a few moments.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She began. "To be honest; I've kinda dreaded having to talk about how we're going to do it because it seems like it's going to be a seriously big hassle. Still, I guess it's something we gotta get out of the sooner or later. Might as well do it now."

Tink breathed a sigh of relief. She was afraid Vidia would bitch up a storm about it, but instead she seemed willing. Maybe a tad reluctant, but willing overall.

"Alright, so... how do you want to do it?" Tink asked.

"How do _you _want to do it?" Vidia replied.

Tink had to admit; it made her feel so good that Vidia valued her opinions like this. Terence sure as hell never seemed to care what she thought.

"Well..." She began. "I've always wanted to have a really big, fairy tale style wedding. You know, with a large group of friends, a beautiful dress, a huge party afterwards, stuff like that. But I have a feeling you would rather do something smaller and quicker. Just a little ceremony with a select group of friends."

Vidia seemed to be seriously pondering something as Tink worked her way down to Vidias thigh. She squeezed it and kneaded it as hard as she could, making Vidia moan again.

"God, that's so good." Vidia said. "And, ya know, if you want to a big, massive ceremony or something, I wouldn't have a problem with that."

Tink just about froze right there.

"You're kidding!" She cried. "R-really? You'd really be happy doing something massive?"

Vidia chuckled a bit at Tinks reaction.

"Hey, if it's what makes _you _happy, then that's what we'll do. Because that's all I care about, Tink. Your happiness." She said warmly.

Tink felt as though her heart was about to burst with joy. Everything she had ever wanted was now within her reach, and it was all beacause she chose to be with Vidia. She stopped massaging Vidias thighs for a moment to wrap her arms around her in a big hug.

"Thank you, Vidia! Thank you!" She cried. "This is like a dream come true! I'm so happy!"

Though Vidia didn't move too much, she still managed to wrap one arm around Tink and squeeze her back a bit.

"Hey, don't worry about it, sweetie. I'd do anything for you." She said.

Tink felt so full of joy and happiness right now that she thought she'd never be sad again. Everything was going to well for her. She rerleased Vidia from her embrace and started working on her calves. The two discussed where they would have it, and agreed on the hill where Vidia proposed to her. They talked about who would officiate the ceremony, and figured one of the ministers would most likely be willing. They talked about who they would definitely want to invite, though they didn't go into too much detail over this. They figured they could worry about that when they were writing up the invitations.

That was about all they felt like talking about at that time. They just wanted to get some basics out of the way. They would save some of the more specific stuff for later. But it was when Tink was working on the arches of Vidias feet that another thought came to her head. It was something Fawn had mentioned to her.

"You know something else, Vid?" She said. "This is something Fawn asked me this back at the club. Now don't take this the wrong way or anything but... who exactly is wearing the pants in this relationship?"

Vidia looked at her as if she had something on her face.

"Ehhh... what?" She said.

"You know, who's gonna be the... um... man?"

Though Vidia now understood what Tink meant, her expression clearly showed that she was saying "What the fuck?" on the inside.

"I... don't know. I thought we were just two girls getting married. Not a girl and a man-woman." She said.

Tink let out a small giggle.

"That's what I told her. I mean, maybe some same-sex relationships like to have someone be more masculine or feminine. But with us; we're just two totally feminine girls getting married." She said proudly.

"That's right!" Vidia said, pumping her fist in the air.

After a few moments of silence, with Tink now cracking Vidias toes, Tink felt like saying something else.

"But, ummm... just hypothetically, who do you think the man would be?" She asked.

Vidia remained silent for a few moments, though not because she seemed annoyed. She seemed to be seiously pondering Tinks question. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Probably me." She said simply.

Tink laughed out loud.

"I'd have to agree with you there." She chuckled.

"Oh really?" Vidia said, pretending to sound offended.

"Yeah, I mean; you protect me, you call me princess, you like to be the dominate one during sex -which is totally fine by me, by the way- and, well. you do wear pants." Tink said a bit sheepishly.

Luckily, Vidia seemed amused by that comment.

"Yeah, well, you really are my princess, you know that?" She said.

"Well, you're my queen." Tink replied.

"You're my empress." Vidia said.

"You're my goddess." Tink said.

There was no topping that one. Vidia just pulled Tink towards her and held her tightly. The two kissed each other on the mouths, necks and shoulders. They did that for a while before finally loosing consiousness and slipping off to dreamland, still holding each other. Their heads spun with exciting thoughts of the coming months. Planning for the wedding, and life they would spend together forever.

**Alright, that's all I got for now. It'll get better, folks, I promise. **


	6. That Night With Terrence

**Now, I suppose I should point out that my pen name's changed. The old one had a cryptic meaning behind it, but I decided to change it since it just didn't work out as a good name. Just thought I'd point that out so no one gets confused. You'll also notice that I decided to name the chapters. Just seemed like a good thing to to do to give my loyal readers a clue of what's coming up in the chapter. Now, on with the story... **

It didn't take long for the upcoming wedding between Tinker Bell and Vidia to become the most talked about subject in Pixie Hollow. Every fairy of every talent was raving about it. It was set up as THE event of the century. Now, marriage was something that had always existed among fairies. Just because they couldn't have babies didn't mean they couldn't spend a lifetime together with the ones they loved.

In fact, fairies had pretty good considering they could have all the sex they wanted and have to worry about getting prego. Sure they had work really hard for most of their lives, but it was worth it when they could go home to their husband or wife and make sweet love all night long and not have to worry about wearing some kind of makeshift protection.

Months had gone by since the night Tink and Vidia had agreed to become wife and... wife, and much had been acomplished during that time. A date had been set to have it at the end of Summer, the anniversery of the first night they had spent together. When they went to the Ministers, all four had shown extreme enthusiasm at the chance to officiate over Pixie Hollows first same-sex marriage. It was a tough choice, but in the end; it was the Minister of Autum who seemed like the best one for the job. He just had this quality about him that made him an ideal person to marry two people. The other Ministers weren't offended, and they were told by the two that they were more than welcome to attend the ceremony.

One issue that they had trouble with was deciding whether or not to have Bridesmaids. Since there were two brides, it didn't seem necessary to have them since there would be no Groomsmen. But Tinks friends had mentioned to her that they wanted to play some kind of special part in her wedding, and Tink also wanted them to be involved with it somehow. It took quite a bit of discussion with Vidia, but what they eventually decided on was to let the girls be Bridesmaids and maybe find a couple of guys who were willing to act as... well, not necessarily Groomsmen, but just play some kind of part in it, and give the four girls someone to walk down the isle with. First they turned to Clank and Bobble, who were both more than happy to do the job. It took some searching to find two other guys, but they wvwntually turned to a couple of male Fast Flyers whom Vidia was quite friendly with, and agreed to do it. It was a bit of an odd setup, but it worked well enough for them, and no one complained.

The dress shopping had turned out to be everyones favorite part of the preperation process. Tink had decided early what colors she wanted for her bridesmaids; black strapless dresses with green ribbons wrapped around the waists. She thought it was a very interesting combination of colors. The others all agreed, though Rosetta thought it made them look a bit gothic. Now, fairies didn't always go with a white dress and vale for weddings. That was more of a human thing. Guy's still wore tuxedoes, but girls could wear any kind of dress they wanted. Tink had chosen a golden, sparkling dress very simmilar to Queen Clarions. The dress was also strapless like all of Tinks dresses. Vidia, on the other hand, didn't want to wear anything too extravagant. She figured she'd just make a few altercations to her usual outfit, maybe add some extra feathers or something. Tink was strongly opposed to this at first. She felt that Vidia shouldn't be lazy over something as important as this. Vidia insisted that it wasn't lazyness, she just didn't feel comfortable in dresses. It took a while, but Tink eventually decided that if it was what the love of her life wanted, then she should allow it.

The only thing that was really proving to be a big hassle was getting all the invites out. It seemed like over half of Pixie hollow had shown interest in wanting to go, and Pixie Hollow had a population of tens of millions of fairies. **(That's probably not true, but I think it makes the story more epic ;) **Since the two were planning to have a massive ceremony, at least 700 fairies were sent invites and save the two kept track of invites by making a list. Their friends helped tremendously in sending the invites out and making sure no one was forgotten.

The wedding was now a month away and the number of fairies who had accepted the invite was staggering. Vidia and Tink were gathered at Vidias house, going over the list and making sure everything else was going according to plan.

"How we doing, babe?" Vidia asked, sipping on some tea while sitting at her dining table.

Tink sat across from her, scanning over the list ademently.

"It's lookin' good, Vid. It's lookin' very good!" She said. "So far we have 576 definites, 54 maybes, and I haven't heard back from the rest yet."

Vidias eyes went wide when she heard this.

"Wow! Clarion, herself, probably couldn't have a wedding as big as this." She said.

"I know, right?" Tink said, squealing with excitement. "I'm so excited!"

Vidia grinned joyfully and took another swig of her tea.

"You think we'll be able to fit everyone on that hill?" She asked.

Tink thought for a moment.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." She said. "It's a big hill, and we definitely know there'll be enough room in the home tree for the reception afterwards."

Vidia, who was in the process of downing her tea, raised a hand as if she wanted to say something but wanted to finish drinking first. She put her teacup down, gulped down what was in her mouth and spoke.

"I just remembered something. The baking talents wanted to know if we want boysenberry rolls or poppyseed cake as appetizers."

Tink took a few minutes to think about this. She loved both those foods, but knew that having both would be too much work for the baking talents.

"Ummmmm..." She muttered. "You know, I'm feeling more like boysenberry rolls at the moment, but I might feel differently on the actual wedding day." She thought for a little while longer. "Actually, you know what? Let's just go with the rolls. There's gonna be wedding cake there anyway, so we don't need the poppyseed stuff."

Vidia grinned and nodded at her.

"Alright, I'll let 'em know on my way to work today." She said.

Tink groaned.

"God, it sucks you have to work today. Almost everyone else has the day off." She said.

"Yeah, well we Fast-Flyers are in high demand these days." Vidia told her.

"Yeah, I know." Tink said sadly. "I just really wanted to spend the day with you."

"Oh, sweetie." Vidia said as she got up and moved to Tinks side of the table. "We're going to be spending everyday together soon."

Vidia collapsed into Tinks lap hugged her tightly. Tink hugged back, rocking Vidia back and forth. The two kissed each other several times.

"I love you so much." Tink whispered in Vidias ear.

"I love you too, Tink." Vidia whispered back.

The two just sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Listening to the quite creekings of the house. Then, Vidia suddenly seemed alerted by something.

"Hey Tink." She said.

"Hmmm?" Tink replied.

"I just realized there's someone we never considered inviting."

Tink now suddenly seemed intrigued.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know, he's a guy you've been friends with for some time, though things between you and him got a little rocky after a while."

It took Tink only a few seconds to realize who Vidia was talking about. At first she thought Vidia had lost her mind or something. How could she assume that she would want to invite that asshole Terrence after what he did? But then she could feel Vidias chest heaving rapidly, as if she were laughing. She looked up at Vidias face to see that she was indeed trying to stifle a chuckle. But when Vidia saw Tinks mouth stretched into a smile, she decided to let loose, and the two burst out laughing uproariously for at least a minute.

"Y-yeah right, Vid!" Tink cried. "Maybe he could be the ring bearer or something!"

"Or maybe he can drive the carriage that takes us on our honeymoon!"

The two went back and forth with there own little insults towards Terrence til they finally seemed to run out of ideas about five minutes later, and their laughter died down.

"No, seriously, maybe it'd be better if he just stayed the hell away from it." Tink said quickly.

"Yeah, totally." Vidia agreed.

Vidia got up off of TInks lap and walked back around the table. She picked up her teacup and took it to her wash basin. She cleaned it out and put it back in her cupboard. When she turned back to Tink, she noticed that she suddenly seemed a tad bummed. She was looking down at her feet and frowning a bit.

"You okay, dear?" Vidia asked, making her way back to Tink.

Tink nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, sounding a bit depressed. "It's just, you know, he was a good friend. A bit clumsy and somewhat self-concieted, but still a nice guy overall. I just didn't think he was, you know, a homophobe."

Vidia took Tinks hand in her own and patted it gently.

"I know, honey, it sucks. But it's just how some people are. I mean, you wouldn't know most serial killers if you saw them walking down the street, I guess the same thing applies to homophobes." She explained.

Tink sighed sadly. Though Vidias explination of things made sense, it still didn't make her feel any better.

"And to think I let him fuck me." Tink groaned.

Vidia seemed a bit surprised for a moment, then remembered that Tink had told her about it a long time ago.

"Oh, that's right." She said. "You lost your virginity to him."

"Yep, I actually remember that night very clearly." Tink said reminisently. "It was just after the Revelry celebration. Terrence and I, well, we'd both had a bit to drink but we definitly weren't drunk. Just a tad bit buzzed. Anyway, I had decided to let him stay at my place that night, you know, just a harmless sleepover, nothing crazy. But as the night went on, I found myself becoming incredibly attracted to him."

From that point on the images began to float back into Tinks head...

_Tink lay comfortably on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the crazy adventure she had just been on. Terrence, meanwhile, was in her bathroom getting cleaned up. The two had gotten quite messy during there journey to find the mirrior. Though the two hadn't said anything out loud yet, there was no denying that they had both experienced something truly special together. Their journey had definitely made them closer. Closer than just friends. Or, at least that's what they wanted to believe. _

_Tink was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Terrence exiting the bathroom and approaching her. She looked up to see that he had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. For the first time ever, Tink saw just how buff Terrence was. He wasn't so incredibly ripped that it was gross or weird looking, but he was toned just the way she liked it._

_"That's a nice bathroom you got there, Tink." Terrence said as he plopped down at the foot of Tinks bed._

_"Yeah, it serves its purpose." Tink said airily._

_Terrence chuckled and laid down next to Tink. He looked over at her and was suddenly stunned by her beauty. She was wearing nothing but a green bra and panties. Her breasts protruded greatly from her chest and her stomach was sleek and thin. He was hesitent to touch her at first, even though after what they had been through, the two trusted each other with their lives. He just lay there until he felt Tinks soft hands caressing his chest. He turned to look at her and was shocked to see that she was smiling almost seductively. _

_'YES!' Terrence thought to himself. Things were going just the way he wanted them to._

_Feeling more confident now, he wrapped an arm around Tink and held her close to him. _

_"Hey, Ter-bear?" Tink whispered into his ear._

_"Hm?" Terrence responded._

_"I just want to thank you for all the help you gave me out there. I couldn't have done it without you." _

_Terrence squeezed her tighter and turned his head towards her._

_"Don't mention it, Tink. You were pretty good out there, yourself." He said._

_Tink just giggled and wrapped her arms around him._

_"It was really brave of you to come find me like that. I owe you." She said seductively._

_Terrence could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Tinker Bell, the fairy he had had the hots for since she first arrived was about to give him her own special little thank you! He wasn gonna enjoy every last minute of this. He felt Tink give him a nice long kiss on the cheek... then nothing. Terrence looked over at her, surprised to see that she appeared to be asleep. Was that it? Was that all he got for helping her? _

_'What a ripoff!' He thought to himself._

_He felt he deserved better than that for what he did for her! Hell, she probably wouldn't have made it back home if it weren't for him! He debated it for a while, then felt he really should say something._

_"So, uh... was that it?" He asked her._

_Tinks eyes flickered open and she gave him a confused look._

_"Was what it?" She asked._

_"That kiss on the cheek." Terrence replied. "Was that pretty much all you were planning on doing to thank me?"_

_Tink looked a tad bit uneasy at what she thought he was suggesting._

_"Did you want something else?" She asked._

_Terrence had to think for a moment to find the right way to word this. He didn't want to come on too strong for fear that she might think he'd try to rape he._

_"Well, I was kinda hoping we could, you know, take it a bit further." He said apprehensively._

_He wondered if Tink knew what he meant by that, but the look on her face showed that she definitly did understand him correctly. Tink knew about sex. She knew what it was, what it involved, how it was handled. But she had never done it before. She didn't know how it would feel. She didn't know how long it would take. She was more than a tad nervous about it._

_"You... want to have... sex?" She asked unsurely._

_Terrence just shrugged._

_"Well, doesn't it seem like the thing to do?" He said. "After what we went through together."_

_Tink had to think about this for a moment. It's true that they had experienced a very intense situation together, and it's true that he had helped tremendously during her journey. Still, she was a bit uneasy about taking such a huge step. Even among fairies sex was a serious issue. Clarion, herself had warned fairies to be extra careful when attempting it. She told them it should only be done if both involved felt absolutely comfortable with it. Still, when Tink really thought about it; she did say that she owed him, so she should probably give him what he wanted. Plus, there was no denying that he was an incredibly attractive sparrow man, and Tink was finding herself more attracted to him during their journey._

_"Well, alright." Tink said finally. " If that's what you want, I guess we can try it."_

_Though Terrence attempted to hide it, Tink could see that he was about to burst with excitement. She felt she should let him know that this was someting entirely new to her._

_"You know I'm a virgin, right?" Tink asked a bit nervously._

_Terrence nodded, though he did find hard to believe that a fairy as sexy as Tink had never done it with anyone before. _

_"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said calmly._

_Tink sighed._

_"Well, alright then." She said. "Do you want to be on top or..."_

_"Actually, you should be on top. It's less work for me that way." Terrence said somewhat jokingly._

_Tink didn't want to say it, but she felt that was kind of a lame thing for Terrence to say to a girl who was about to experience sex for the first time. Still, she moved over on top of him and lay down on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mover her face down to his. Then, the two kissed passionately. Or at least as passionately as Tink would allow it. Terrence was being more than a bit forward with his tongue, sticking it way too deeply into her mouth. She tried to pull back but Terrence was holding her too tightly. Terrence could feel her pulling away, but shrugged it off as her just being shy. The two kissed for a good few minutes before breaking apart. Tink made to move herself into position to let him enter her, but Terrence stopped her._

_"Actually, Tink, do you think you could get me started with your mouth first?" He asked, trying to sound polite._

_Tink knew exactly what he meant. She had heard several different opinons on oral sex. Some fairies thought it was the most degrading thing a sparrow man could ask a fairy to do. Others said there was nothing wrong with doing whatever it took to please the man you liked. Tink eventually decided to give it a shot before she decided whether or not she liked it. She made her way down Terrence's chest and stomach. Kissing and licking every inch of it she could. His muscles were nearly rock hard, and Tink had to admit it was definitely turning her on. She got down to his mid-section, where the towel was still wrapped around him. She slowly peeled it back, trying to do it as sexily as possible. When she was what was lying under it, she froze in shock._

_"Pretty impressive, ain't it?" Terrence said proudly._

_"Uhhhh..." Was all Tink could get out._

_Impressive wasn't the word she would've used. Petite was more like it. She had to debate asking him whether or not he was hard yet. Though she could tell he definitley was, there was no way she could believe his junk was that small! Cheese the mouse had a bigger schlong than him! Hell, even Blaze the firefly was more endowed than him! Fairy Mary's clitoris was probably bigger than this guys dick! It was pathetic! Tink had to keep telling herself that maybe it would get bigger when she worked on it for a bit, though deep down she seriously doubted it._

_Still, Tink brought her mouth around it and sucked it vigorously. The fact that it was sweaty made it taste almost vinegary, which Tink hated. She had to keep herself from gagging. It didn't take much effort for her to fit the entire thing in her mouth, so she definitley couldn't call it deep throating. She was even able to get his balls in there as well. She jusggled them around with her tongue, which really made Terrence moan hard._

_'Well, glad he's pleased.' Tink thought bitterly. 'Chances are I probably won't get the same kind of pleasure from him.'_

_After a while, Terrence told Tink that he was ready to take her for the 'craziest ride of her life!' Tink scoffed quietly at hearing this. She moved into postion over him and let him insert himself. Tink had been right about a few things; it was a tad bit painful at first, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, and the pleasure she was hoping to feel was almost non-existent. She trusted and moved around as much as she could, but she wasn't getting much enjoyment out of it. Meanwhile Terrence was making little to no effort to move at all. He just lay there with his hands behind his back and smiling triumphantly. Tink was incredibly annoyed by this. It was her first time doing this and she was the one doing all the work._

_After a while, Terrence began to moan louder, while Tink barely moaning at all. By now, she just wanted to get it over with. She moved as fast and as hard as she could. The pain was completely gone now, but the pleasure was as non-existent as ever. _

_"You almost done?" She asked, trying to make her annoyance sound evident._

_"Almost, almost, almost..." Terrence said quickly._

_Tink doubled her efforts. She just wanted it to end now._

_"Little more, little more, little more!" He cried. "Right there, right there, right there! AHHHHH YEEAAAHHH!" _

_Tink could just barely feel his cum shoot out from him. Without hesitating, she climbed off him and lay down next to him, exhausted from the effort, but not the least bit satisfied. Though Terrence took her heavy breathing as a sign that he had done well._

_"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked excitedly._

_Tink just mumbled something indecipherable._

_"So, uh... do I have to pay you now or something?" Terrence asked jokingly._

_Tink gave him a stunned and angry look and hit him with a pillow. What was he implying? That she was goinna make some kind of career out of this? That she was some kind of whore?_

_"Hey!" Terrence shouted. "I was just kidding! Jeez!"_

_Tink just gave an angry sigh and folded her arms. She suddenly didn't want him spending the night anymore..._

"We tried a few more times after that," Tink told Vidia. "But it never got any better. His attitude became more and more arrogant, and the sex was becoming less and less satisfying."

Vidas was sitting in a chair next to her, listening intently to the whole story.

"God, Tink, that really sucks." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, I don't miss him one bit." Tink said confidently. "He seemed so nice at first, but it turned out he was a selfish, arrogant, homophobic, narsissitic, asshole! And because of you, Vidia, I found out that I'm happier with fairies than I am with sparrow man."

Though Vidia was happy to hear Tink say that, she also had a serious question she wanted to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, Tink; were you ever into other fairies besides me?" She asked.

Vidia was relieved to see that Tink didn't seem offended by this question. In fact, she seemed to be seriously pondering it.

"You know, Vid, I'm not really sure." Tink said thoughtfully. "Truth is, I don't think I ever really knew what I wanted until that night I spent with you."

Though Vidia seemed satisfied by her answer, Tink could sense a bit of worry in her eyes. Tink crossed over to Vidia and gave her the longest, most passionate single kiss she had ever given her. A full ten minutes went by before they finally broke apart.

"Vidia," She said. "I love you more than anything in the world. No fairy as ever made me as happy as you have, and no fairy ever will. You're the only one for me, my love."

Vidia seemed deeply relieved to hear that. She kissed Tink again, then looked over at the wooden clock on her wall.

"Alright, I gotta run, Tink." She said, getting to her feet and grabbing the lunch that Tink had made for her. She went back over to Tink and pecked her on the cheek.

"Love ya, babe." She said quickly.

"Love ya too." Tink said back.

Vidia headed out the door and flew off for her work place. Tink exited next and headed for her house. All the while her head spun with thoughts of that crazy night she had spent with Terrence. She was glad that she never had to deal with another one again, and she was certain that she would never have an unsatisfying sexual experience ever again.

**Alright, more coming soon. ElectricPixie410, there's your Tink/Terrence sex scene! It wasn't amazing, but I thought it'd work well enough for you. To everyone reading this story, leave some reviews! They motivate me to write faster! See ya next time, guys!**


	7. Vidia's Confrontation

**Well, I really can't think of anything to say for this intro, so let's just get right to it. **

Vidia hummed happily to herself as she created her little whirlwinds, sucking up pollen from flowers and placing them into pots. She gave friendly greetings and nods of her head to any fairy that passed by her. Months ago, this kinda behavior would've deeply disturbed the fairies. During that time, Vidia would've been more likely to give anyone who came up to her a nice flip of the bird, or a humble "fuck off" or "up your's" But since she became engaged to Tinker Bell, it was impossible to find a fairy anywhere that was happier than her. It was a bit hard to get used to at first. Fairies had remember that they didn't have to look away or slip past her unnoticed anymore. After a while, though, everyone began to realize just how beneficial it was to have their most talented fast flyer on good terms with them all.

Now Vidia hadn't changed entirely. She could still be sarcastic and a bit snide once in a while. But this time she made sure there was a sense of kidding in her voice, so nobody took those comments too seriously. The truth was; Vidia could just never let go of that part of herself. She just wouldn't be Vidia if she weren't a bit of a bitch at times. And the other fairies had to admit; Vidia's bitchiness could be quite enjoyable at times.

"Morning, Vidia!" A fast flyer happily greeted as she flew by.

"Hey, how are ya." Vidia replied with a friendly smile and nod of her head.

"Eh, I'm alright. You?" The fast flyer said.

"Well, my ass is sore for some reason, these stupid, fucking pots keep falling over when I try to put pollen in them, I'm late with my windstorm for the southeast, and I've got about hundred million things that I need to get ready for my upcoming wedding... but other than that, I'm good." Vidia said a bit snarkily.

The fast flyer just chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work then. Have a wonderful day, alright?" She said as she moved on.

"You too, honey." Vidia called after her.

It was true that Vidia was feeling a tad stressed out at the moment. Fast flyers were always the busiest fairies in Pixie Hollow, and this time of year was definitely among the worst for Vidia. On top of that, the wedding preperations were becoming a real pain in the ass. Vidia couldn't believe how many incompetent fairies there were in Pixie Hollow. So many were involved in aiding Tink and Vidia in their wedding plans but almost all of them managed to screw things up from time to time.

The oven for the baking talents was currently out of order, and it was unknown how long it would take to fix it. They were forced to make only cold dishes, which meant the boysenberry rolls needed for the wedding had to be put on hiatus til the oven was fixed. Then, there was the issue with hill where the wedding would take place. It need to have a space cleared out for everyone to fit. The garden talents said they would move some of their flowers so there would be enough room for the large crowd attending, but so far they had been really lazy on getting that done. Easily the most frustrating part was trying to determine exactly how many would be attending. So many invites had been sent out that it was nearly impossible to keep track of everyones response. All that mixed in with Tink and Vidias usual work hour meant that the two were getting little sleep and just about no time to relax during the day.

Yet, in spite of all these hardships; the two muddled through with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts. They knew it would all be worth it in the end. For Vidia, a lifetime together with the one fairy who truly understood her, the one fairy who truly loved her, was more than enough of a reward for everything she had to put up with. So Vidia continued to hum her happy little song as she worked. It would really take something of tremendous effort to upset her now. Unfortunately, that something just happened to be standing right behind her at that moment.

Vidia wasn't immediately aware of him at first. She was too caught up in her work and her humming to notice anything behind her, but the sound of a throat clearing was what eventually got her to turn around. Instantly, Vidias happy mood disapperated, for standing right there before her was Elwood, the sparrow man who had cheated on her. Vidia had gone out of her way to avoid him whenever she could for the past hundred years. She would sometimes catch glances of him around Pixie Hollow, but whenever she did, she would just turn away and pretend he wasn't there. It seemed to her that Elwood was trying to do the same with her. Sometimes she would notice him staring at her and he would quickly look away.

Vidia was quite happy with the way things were working out between them. She never wanted to see him again and he didn't seem to want to be around her anymore. Everyone could be happy. Yet, here he was right now, standing in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes. He seemed a bit apprehensive and Vidia wasn't sure if she should say something first or wait for him. Vidia really wanted to be the one to speak first, though. She had so many things to say to this asshole that she didn't know where to begin. It was becoming becoming quite impossible for Vidia to remain silent much longer. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Elwood was quicker.

"Um, hi." He said quickly, turning his gaze from her and looking at the ground.

Vidia didn't say anything. Her eyes narrowed and her stare became cold and hard. Elwood had some nerve coming up to her and trying to start what seemed like a friendly conversation after everything he had done to her. Elwood waited for a few moments to see if Vidia would respond. When she didn't he decided to continue.

"I, uh, heard about your wedding." He mumbled, still averting his eyes from her.

Now Vidia felt she needed to say something because she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well, you don't miss a thing, do you?" She said sarcastically. "I mean, it's only the most talked about thing in Pixie Hollow! However do manage to hear about it? You must have some serious connections around here."

Elwood gave an awkward chuckle which caused Vidia to roll her eyes. He quickly fell silent and cleared his throat again.

"Yeah, well, um... I just thought I'd give you my congratulations." He stuttered.

"Mhmm." Was all Vidia said.

"I, uh, guess it would be pretty rediculous to assume that I'm invited." He said hesitently.

Vidia just stared at him with a look of disbelief for a few seconds, then burst out laughing uproariously. He couldn't be serious!

"Wow, Elwood! Just wow!" Vidia said, gasping for air. "Do you honestly think I'd let your pig ass anywhere near that wedding?"

Elwood scratched the back of his head and look away again.

"I guess I deserved that." He said.

Vidia shook her head.

"No, Elwood. What you deserve is my foot up your ass and my fist down your throat." She hissed.

Elwood chuckled a bit again.

"Heh heh, you'd have to be pretty flexible to do that." He said.

Vidias laughing quickly subsided and she glared angrily at him again. Elwood reeled back a bit at her look.

"You want me to show you?" Vidia asked threateningly.

"Uh, no no no." Elwood said nervously. "I just... wanted to... say... that I'm ssssooooorrry things had to be the way they were between us. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, sure." Vidia sneered. "I wasn't the leat bit hurt when I found you letting Wisp orally pleasure you."

"I... I wanted to tell you that things weren't working out between us." Elwood explained. "I mean, the truth was; I just kinda felt sorry for you. Nobody seemed to like you, and you didn't seem to like anyone either. I just wanted to see what kind of person you were, and I honestly thought you were a pretty decent girl. But Wisp, I don't know, I was just more into her. She was who I had wanted to be with all along. But things between you and I got a bit more complicated when I started hanging out with you more. Ihad a real moral dilemma on my hands."

And that was where Vidia suddenly felt herself sink.

"So, I was just an expeirement for you?" She said indignantly. "I was just some tramp on the side to keep you occupied while you couldn't be with the woman you really wanted?"

"Well, it sounds pretty bad when you put it like that." Elwood said.

"There's no other way to put it!" Vidia shouted. "You used me! You betrayed me! Do you realize how close I was to killing myself after I found out you cheated on me?"

Elwood went pale after he heard that.

"Vidia, I never wanted that!" He said exasperatedly.

"You know what? Fuck you, Elwood!" Vidia screamed at him. "I'm glad I don't have to put up with you anymore. I have the true love of my life with me now, and nothing's gonna ruin us!"

Elwood slowly began backing away. He looked as though he were about to leave, when he bumbed into what seemed to be an invisible wall. Vidia noticed a pair of hands slowly wrap themselves around his waist from behind him. She then noticed a familiar face peak around from behind him, a face she wanted to claw the eyes out of the minute she saw it; Wisp.

"Hey, sexy boy." She greeted seductively as she began kissing his neck and shoulders. "I've been waiting for back at the house for an hour now. I need you inside me real badly right now."

Vidia gagged audibly when she heard this. It was enough to catch Wisps attention. She looked up at her and shot her a nasty glare.

"What are you talking to this dyke for?" She asked Elwood nastily.

Elwood just gave an annoyed sigh.

"Please don't do this right now." He told her. "Just go back to the house and I'll catch up with you shortly and-"

"Wispy!" Vidia interrupted. "I barely recognized you with out Elwoods cock in your mouth! How's the kid?"

"What kid would that be, Vidy?" Wisp asked in a mock friendly voice.

"The one you're sleeping with." Vidia replied.

Wisp scoffed.

"Oh, please." She said. "I'm, not that desperate for sex. Unlike some I know."

"Ooohoohoo!" Vidia laughed. "Someone's been living under a rock. You obviously haven't heard of my current romance situation."

"Oh, I've heard of it." Wisp replied. "You couldn't make anything work with a man, so you turned to women and got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, bitch." Vidia spat. "We were meant for each other."

Wisp just laughed at her.

"Wow, that is the gayest thing I've ever heard." She sneered. "But I guess it makes sense for your situation."

Vidia shook her head.

"Forget it, Wisp. I'm not rising to your shit." She said firmly. "Get the hell away from me. I have nothing to say to you. Go be a whore somewhere else."

Vidia turned back to her work, but she knew that the two were still standing behind her, and she could sense that Wisp was irked by that last statement.

"I'm no whore, you stupid cunt!" Wisp snapped. "I belong to Elwood alone!"

Vidia just attempted to ignore her, but she could tell Wisp wasn't going to back off anytime soon.

"He had needs you couldn't satisfy. Only a real women deserves a man as sexy a beast as Elwood." She said sensuously.

She ran her finger through Elwoods black stringy hair and curled it.

"Oh, please don't do this now, Wisp." Elwood pleaded. "Let's just go back to the house and you can fondle me all you want there."

But Wisp pressed her fingers to his lips and shushed him.

"He's so big, Vidia. I suppose he never let you see it. That's something he only trusts to women who he actually cares about." She said sadistically. "When he shoves that big, juicy cock of his up inside me, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. He rides me so hard and for so long. He's everything a woman could want and more. Too bad he didn't want _you._ You're forced to spend the rest of your worthless like being despised by all, and the only action you'll ever get comes from some fat assed slut of the same sex."

At that, Vidia snapped. She smashed one of her pollen pots under her foot and spun around. She charged at Wisp, knocking Elwood aside, and pinned her to the ground.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKING WITCH!" Vidia screamed. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME, OR MY PAST, OR ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT KIND OF PERSON I AM! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT TINKER BELL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT GIRL MEANS TO ME! WHAT WE HAVE IS TRUE LOVE! WHAT YOU AND ELWOOD HAVE IS A POINTLESS RELATIONSHIP BASED ON SEX ALONE! IF YOU EVER INSULT HER AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SOVE YOU UP ELWOODS ASS! YOU UNDERSTNAD ME?"

Wisp pushed Vidia off her scrambled away, screaming and sobbing hysterically as she ran.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LESBO FREAK!" She screamed.

Elwood ran after her, trying to calm her down.

"Wispy, baby! Come back!" He shouted after her.

Vidia just stood there, breathing heavily, her fists clenched and teeth gritted. It took her a while to calm down and get back to work, but when she did, her happy humming didn't return, and her friendly attitude had pretty much gone for the day.

When she got back home that night, Tink could tell something was wrong with her. She prodded Vidia for a while, trying to find out what was wrong, but Vidia tried to assure her that it was just stress from the wedding planning, and that was enough to satisfy Tink.

Truthfully, Vidia just couln't bring herself to talk about what had really happened to her. Tink had enough on her plate right now and she didn't need to be burdened with Vidias personal problems. Vidia just loved her too much to be a pest like that. Vidia tried not to let it bother her too much, but the honest truth was; that confrontation with Elwood and Wisp really bothered her. It really putter a damper on her mood. What it did was remind what she was in the past; a lonely, stuck up bitch, so desperate for even the smallest scrap of affection that she was willing to date that loser, even though she had a feeling there was something wrong with him. Normally the sweet embrace of her true love was all she needed to get through an emotional day, but this particular issue was gonna require a bit more help from other sources. What Vidia really needed right there; was a drink.

**Sorry that took so long, loyal readers! I just needed a bit of a break from writing. The next chapter won't take as long, I promise!**


	8. Terrence Strikes Back

**Okay, before this chapter starts, I have to WARN some of you about it's content. This chapter involves something that some people may be offended or disturbed by. Some of you may even have trouble buying it. I'll do my best to make it seem as believeable as possible. Seriously, Terrence fangirls are gonna want to skin me alive for this! This is where the story takes a darker turn. "I hope you enjoy it" would be an awkward thing to say. "I hope you are affected by it" seems more right. Anyway, here it is.**

The end of Summer was just around the corner now, and the wedding was only a week away. After much hardship and stress, things were finally starting to go well for Tink and Vidia. The hill had been all cleared out for them, the food preperations were all taken care of, and of the 700 invited to the wedding, 670 had agreed to come. Everything was going just the way they'd hoped it would. No one said it would be easy, but they made it happen! And now, with only a week to go, the two lovers could finally start to relax. The only thing left to take care of was rehearsals the day before the actual wedding, which was something everyone was actually looking forward to. Things couldn't have been more ideal.

But there was one thing that was bothering Tink a bit. Though Vidia seemed the happiest she had ever been, there was something a tad off about her recently. She seemed a bit more reclusive, kind of like she was before they became friends, though it wasn't as bad now as it was then. Vidia also seemed a bit more high strung than usual. The two had had their fair share of arguements over the past few months, most of them pretaining to wedding planning issues. At first, Tink attributed it to stress, after all, that was what Vidia had said it was, but Tink was starting to wonder about that. There were just little things about Vidia that seemed different. They were barely noticeable, but they were there.

Tink pondered whether or not she should approach Vidia about these issues. She had expressed concerns a few times before, but Vidia would always make the same claim; it was stress. The more Vidia kept saying that, the more Tink began to suspect it was something else. Still, Vidia was far from depressed. She still showed extreme joy and enthusiasm for the upcoming wedding, and it was that joy that kept Tink from worrying too much.

On this particular night, Vidia had decided to take Tink out for a fancy dinner as one last big celebration before the wedding. That definitly helped Tink relax a bit to know that Vidia was willing to do this. It seemed like now that all the hard work was over and done with, Vidia would become her more cheeful self. Tink took it as sign to stop worrying and enjoy their relationship.

Tink stood in fron of her bathroom mirror, puting on her lipstick and eye liner and spraying herself with perfume. She was wearing one of her more elegant green dresses, one that sparkled and went down to her ankles. Tink hummed happily as she prepared herself. After many moths of painstaking preperation and constant setbacks, she was finally ready to enhoy a romantic night alone with the love of her life. There was just one problem; Vidia was fifteen minutes late.

Tink paced back and forth worriedly. Vidia was without a doubt the fastest flying fairy in Pixie Hollow, and everyone knew that. She was never one to be late with anything, so the current situation had Tink deeply worried. Had Vidia forgotten? That didn't seem likely. Vidia loved Tink more than anything in the world. She would never forget something as special as this. Had something bad happened to her? That seemed more likely, and that bothered Tink even more. Night time was always a dangerous time for fairies, what with owls and night hawks flying around. Sure scouting talents had doubled their efforts on keeping fairies safe, but once in a while they would still lose one to an animal attack. But Tink was confident that Vidia could get away from those kinds of animals because, like she always said; she was the fastest fairy in the hollow.

Tink heavily debated going out to find her. She felt like if she did, Vidia would probably show up and find that she was gone. She would then probably think that Tink had ditched her and the two would have a big confrontation about that and things would just get really sour really fast. Tink checked her clock and saw that Vidia was now twenty minutes late. At that point Tink decided what to do. She would wait another twenty minutes, and if Vidia wasn't there by that time, she would go looking for her. She felt that if she explained to Vidia that being that late was causing her to worry and what drove her to go looking for her, Vidia wouldn't be upset. In fact, she'd probably be grateful that Tink would care enough to do something like that.

Tink plopped down in her comfy arm chair and just relaxed, gazing at the clock once in a while. Her concern for Vidia was what kept her from falling asleep, though after a while, she could begin to feel her eyelids sag and her body shut down. The house was completely silent except for the rythmic ticking of the clock. Tink had left one light on, making the house glow dimly in the darkness outside.

Tink had just about let her eyelids close completely when a soft, gentle knocking came to her door.

Vidia!" Tink cried as she lept out of her chair.

A wave of relief swept through her as made her way to the door. She stopped at a mirror on the way to check her hair and features one more time. Everything looked to be in order, so she continued to the door and pulled it open.

"About time, Little Miss Thinks She's the Fast-"

Tink stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it really was. In the faint glow from the inside of her house, she could just make out the form of the raggedy young blonde sparrow man; Terrence. He stood there barely able to keep his balence. Tink could smell Fireball Whiskey on him the second she opened the door. His breathing was heavy and raspy. Tink hadn't seen an inch of him since the day he freaked out at her. She had been quite happy with the way things were working out. But now; here he stood, in plain sight.

"May I come in please, Tink?" He mumbled.

Tink looked him over. There was nothing threatening about his appearence, he just looked really sick. His skin was extremely pale and his hair was unkempt and dirty. He wasn't even wearing his acorn hat. Still, Tink didn't think it would be very wise to let him in. Not after what he had done. The stench of alcohol was so overpowering that Tink had to cover her nose with her hand a bit.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea, Terrence." She said firmly. "I'm going somewhere with Vidia tonight and, to be prefectly honest, I really don't ever want to see you again."

Tink made to closr the door, but Terrence placed his foot in the way.

"Please, Tink. I just want to talk with you for a second, that's all, I swear." He said calmly.

Tink sighed and shook her head.

"Look, Terrence, there's nothimg more to say." She explained. "You're not happy with my relationship, I'm not happy with you being my friend anymore, I think we should just leave it at that."

"Tink, please!" Terrence begged, falling to his knees. "Just please let me talk to you for just a few seconds! It's really important! I won't hurt you, I promise! Just please let me say something!"

"Why can't you just say it right here?" Tink asked.

"Terrence was beginning to stutter uncontrollably now.

"I-I don't feel well." He said. "I-I need to s-sit down or something."

"I wonder why..." Tink mumbled under her breath.

She sighed again and thought for a moment. Terrence seemed harmless enough, but something just didn't feel right to her. To make matters worse, his smell was about to make her pass out. Still, when she looked down at his groveling form, her fear and aprehension was replace by a feeling of pity. He was obviously here to apologize or something. Plus, she figured if anything bad _did _happen, Vidia would probably be around soon to help her out. Eventually, she stepped aside to let him in.

"Just for a minute, okay." She said firmly.

Terrence quickly stumbled to his feet and shuffled inside. Tink motioned for him to sit on the couch opposite her chair. He plopped down roughly onto it, making it squeak loudly under his weight. Tink slipped into her chair and just stared at him for a while. In this light, he looked truly pathetic. It was almost heartbreaking to see the man she had once called her best friend look like this.

"You want something to drink?" Tink asked. "Maybe some water or something?"

Terrence shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Nah, I'll just throw it right back up." He moaned.

"Jesus..." Tink whispered, shaking her head.

It was taking a huge effort on her part to keep from feeling too sorry for him. Still, she remembered what he had done to her, and that she had something to do with Vidia that night, so she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Okay, what do you want then, Terrence?" She asked, not hiding the tone of annoyance in her voice.

Terrence remained quiet for a moment, as if he were deep in thought about what he was going to say. Slowly, the words came from his mouth.

"Why, Tink? Why did you leave me?"

Tink groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Forget it, Terrence." She said angrily. "You're not gonn pull this 'poor me' shit in front of me now. I made my choice, and I'm happy with. I gave you the chance to still be friends, but you decided to be an asshole about it. That's your problem, you deal with it."

"Was it something I did or said?" Terrence asked hysterically.

"You attacked me, you idiot!" Tink shrieked. "You tried to hit me! You tried to hit Vidia! You really think I'd stay friends with you after something like that?"

Terrence shook his head.

"No no no, before that!" He exclaimed. "You spent one night with Vidia and suddenly you're in love with each other? How the fuck does that happen?"

"It wasn't just that night!" Tink shouted. "We had become close with each other all summer long! She saved my life! She protected me when I was in trouble! Of course we were gonna become closer after something like that!"

"But I saved you from those rats on that ship!"

Tink laughed indignantly and shook her head.

"Uh, no you didn't, Terrence. _I_ saved _you_ from those rats." She said. "And besides, I wouldn't have been in that damn situation if you hadn't have fucked up my sceptre!"

Terrence roared in frustration. Tink checked the side of her chair to see if Tinkers hammer was the there in case she needed it for defence. It was, and Tink felt a bit braver.

"God dammit, Tink! I thought we were over that!" Terrence roared. "I-I thought you and I were meant to be!"

Now, Tink felt, would a good time to explain everything to him. About how she was never happy with him, that he was just to self absorbed for her. She had always felt she would never have to deal with him again since there confrontation, so she was relieved by the fact that she would never have share her true feelings about him. But now, it seemed like it was the only way to go to make sure everything was cleared up with him, and to make sure he would have no shadow of a doubt as to why Tink left him in the first place.

"Terrence," She began. "I want you to listen very carefully to me, cause I'm about to explain why everything is the way it is between us. Once I've said this, I won't say it again, so I want you to promise me you will listen to every last word that comes out of my mouth, and I want you to promise me you will accept what I say as an inevitability and move on, Okay?"

Terrence's breathing intensified a bit, then began to slow as he seemed to calm down. After a moment or two, Terrence nodded briskly. Tink cleared her throat and began.

"Now, The truth is; I really liked having you as a friend, Terrence. You were a nice enough guy, you made me laugh, you helped me understand the importance of my talent, and I was really grateful for all that. You were a good friend_. But_, you were also a bit too self obsessed if you know what I mean. I could barely get a word in whenever you'd start going off on one of your little stories. I mean, good God, you would _not_ shut up! It took you like five hours to tell one story about losing you fucking socks, and that story didn't even go anywhere! You found them under your fucking bed! Wow! My life sure was changed by that beautiful yarn! I just wouldn't be the same person if I had never heard that epic story! Just totally trivial shit you would go on about! Shit that I wasn't even remotely interested in! And after we got back from that little trip to find that mirror, did you ever consider listening to me tell you about some of my experiences? I mean, I saw some crazy shit out there! But did you care about what I had to say? NO! You went straight for my shower, ran my water bill up, then when you came out; you just wanted to fuck!"

Tink had to stop there to catch her breath. She took that time to gage Terrence's reaction as well. The look on his face was one of almost utter incomprehensibility. It would've been hysterical if this hadn't been such a serious situation. Tink was seriously annoyed by the fact that Terrence probably didn't register a word she'd said. Still, she made it quite clear that she was only saying this once, so she decided to press on.

"And that was another issue, Terrence; the sex." She said. "Now look, I'm not that shallow. I can live with a relationship where the sex isn't everything it should be. But with you, I just felt nothing. No pleasure, no satisfaction, nothing. Now, I tried to give another chance. I tried to tell myself that maybe it got better the more we did it. But it just didn't, and as time went on, it just just started to become really obvious that we weren't... right for each other."

There was a long silence after that. The two seemed to think it was best to let that last statement sink in. After a while, Terrence felt the need to say something.

"So, you're saying it was me who drove you to this? Being a lesbian?" He asked, sounding a bit horrified.

"What? No! No no no no no... well... actually you may have played a _small _part in it. You showed me that I wasn't getting any satisfaction from men. But hte truth is; I didn't know what I _really wanted _until I spent that night with Vidia."

Tink had to stop there again, because the look on Terrence's face was one of pure shock. As well as a look of slight shame, possibly at himself.

"Look, I probably would've had the same reaction with any guy." Tink said.

It was true that now the thought of any male member inside her, no matter how big, would not give her any pleasure at all. By now, it was the feeling of another womans entrance against her's that really made her happy.

By now, Tink felt she had explained herself well enough. It was time she finished up this little conversation with her former friend.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Terrence. I really am. In spite of everything that was wrong with you, I really liked having you as a friend. But if you can't accept me for who I am, I'm afraid it has to end between us."

Terrence didn't say anything. He found that he couldn't even look Tink in the eye anymore. His head hung low and his eyes were closed. For the first time in over a year, Tink found herself feeling sorry for him.

"Do you think you can change, Terrence?" She asked him. "Do you think you can accept my relationship with Vidia? Cause if you can, there's no reason why we can't still be friends."

Terrence say anything. He didn't even move an inch. Tink gave him at least three minutes to say something or make any kind of gesture. It was becoming immediately apparent that Terrence wasn't going to change his mind. Tink sighed sadly and stood up.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Tink said in a tone of finality. "If that's the way it's going to be, then there's nothing more to say. I think you should leave now."

Tink walked over to the door to open it for him. But right when she got to it, she heard Terrence's faint voice come from behind her.

"Give me another chance, Tink." He said in a raspy voice. "Please, I can be everything you've ever wanted and more. I can be the greatest lover you'd ever had. Please!"

Tink shook her head and did not even bother to look at him.

"Forget it, Terrence. It's a done deal. I'm marrying Vidia in a week, and that's that." She said firmly. "Now, I really think you should leave before things get ugly."

Tink, who had her head outside now and was scanning the dark area outside her house for signs of Vidia, couldn't hear Terrence getting up and moving toward her kitchen. She couldn't hear him rummaging through her drawers, and she couldn't hear the sound of a knife being pulled from it's holder.

With Vidia still nowhere in sight and Terrence's hesitence to leave, Tink could feel herself about to explode with frustration. She abruptly spun around to face him.

"Alright, I'm serious, you fucking idiot!" She shouted. "Get the fuck out of my house before-"

Tink was cut off there by a sharp pain in her gut. Terrence was standing directly in front of her with his arm thrusted forward. She looked down to see a large butcher knife in his hand that had been jabbed into her stomach. Tink gave a horrified gasp. She looked up into Terrence's face. His look was one of pure rage and hatred. Her breathing intensified as the pain become more and more intense. She could feel her warm blood drizzling down her stomach and leg.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Terrence hissed at her as he drove the knife in further, causing Tink to yelp in pain. "You shouldn't have insulted me like that!"

Terrence slowly began to twist the knife which made Tink squeal horrifically.

"Terrence!" She cried, her eyes stinging with tears.

In one swift motion, Terrence pulled the knife out, and Tink immediately fell to the floor. She clutched her wound, trying to pinch it shut. But blood flowed gratuitously from it, spilling all over the floor. Tink went ghost white. Her body shook uncontrollably and sweat poured down her. Before she could regain herself, Terrence sent a sharp, full-forced kick to her chest, breaking several ribs. Tink could hardly breathe now without pain shooting through her.

"You just crossed the line, little pixie!" Terrence sneered. "Now, I'm gonna show you just where that gets you!"

Tink was terrified at the sound of his voice. It was cold and demented, as far as could be from his usual buttery soft voice. She tried desperately to get to her feet, but Terrence kicked her again, this time right where her stab wound was, opening it further. The force of his kick sent her flying a few feet into the wall. Tink tried to roll as far away from him as she could, but before she could get to far, Terrence grabbed a handful of her hair in his hand and yanked her upward. She screamed and cried hysterically as he dragged her over to a counter top. He yanked her head back and gave her a sharp back handed slap so powerful that it caused her to spin away from him and into the counter. Before she could try to move away, Terrence pinned himself against her backside and held her hands down.

"Do you have any idea of what you're missing with me?" Terrence spat. "Here, let me give you an idea..."

Tink could then feel his slimy wet tongue moving along her bare shoulders and back, and her fear level escaleted. It was now becoming incredibly clear what Terrence was going to do with her. She tried to scream for help, she could barely get a single breath in without being in horrible pain. Besides, Terrence had just cupped his hand over her mouth. With his other hand, he began ripping off her dress, leaving her enire backside exposed to him.

"Mmmffmm MMMFFMMF!" Was all Tink could get out.

She could hear Terrence letting his pants slip down his legs. Then she felt his bare frontside pressing against her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come to love this before too long." Terrence said nastily.

Tink dod all she could to break away, but Terrence had her trapped. There was nothing she could do, and in an instant; she felt Terrences manhood jam its way into her back end. Tink had never been penetrated there before. The idea just never sounded very appealing to her, and now she knew why; it was painful as hell! Even with Terrence's tiny male member, it was hurting her severely. Tink screamed as loud as she could into Terrence's hand. She bit down has hard as she could on it, but it just made Terrence squeeze her tighter.

He moaned loulder and louder as he thrusted harder and harder. Tinks pelvis was practically being crushed as he pressed tighter and tighter. All the while she was loosing a dangerous amount of blood through her stab wound. She could feel herself becoming dizzy with sickness at the thought of Terrences disgusting dick inside her. Then she realized, Terrence likely wasn't going to let her walk away from this. He may very well try to kill her when he was done with her. Her heart raced with fear as the thought of imminent death festered in her head. After all the happiness and joy she had had the whole year, it was all going to end tragically. Tink was so busy crying hysterically and Terrence was so busy moaning and enjoying himself that neither of them heard the door burst open behind them.

"Too bad things had to bo this way, you dyke bitch!" Terrence spat. "I was everything you ever wanted and more! And now... you-gah!" Was all Terrence got out.

Tink felt him being yanked from behind her. She heard him being flung into a wall and crashing to the floor. Tink wanted desperately to turn around, but all she could was collapse to the floor and sob. She clutched her aching side rooled over. When she did manage to get turned over, she saw though her blury eyes a figure in purple standing menaceingly over Terrence. Vidia! In her hand she held the blood-stained knife Terrence had used.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Vidia screamed in the most rage filled tone Tink had ever heard her use. "I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING COCK!"

Vidia slashed the knife relentlessly at him, but Terrence managed to stumble away from her towards the door. Vidia chased him outside, but in the dark she could barely make out where he was. Luckily, two Scout talents, who were basically the police of Pixie Hollow, were passing by at the time.

"Stop him!" Vidia Shouted to them. "He's a rapist!"

The two Scout talents quickly glanced over at him, and the blood stains on his clothes were enough to tell them something was wrong. They hurried after him, and due to Terrence constant stumbling over his own feet, they were able to tackle him to the ground and bind him in a matter of seconds.

Vidia, after explaining to the Scout talents everything that she saw, ran back into the house to find Tink. Whe she saw her, she about cried. Tink lay sprawled out on the floor. She was bruised and beaten severely and her beautiful green dress was torn up and soaked through with blood. Vidia quickly ran to her side and knelt down.

"Tinker Bell? Sweetie?" She cried, shaking her gently but urgently.

"V-Vidia?" Tink whimpered.

Vidia grabbed Tinks head in her arms and cradled it gentley.

"It's okay, baby! It's okay! I've got you! I'm right here!" She sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Vidia knew she had to get Tink to the infirmiry as quickly as possible. But she didn't know exactly what kind of injuries Tink had, and she was afraid that moving her might cause more damage.

"Tink, sweetheart?" She asked. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

Tink stuttered horribly for a moment, then found her voice.

"St-stabbed me... b-b-beat me... r-r-aped me!" She whimpered.

Vidia felt sick to her stomach. I only she had been there sooner. If only she hadn't been so preoccupied with nursing her mental wounds, Tink wouldn't have these physical ones. Now, though, Vidia felt she could move her safely without causing more harm. She placed her arms under Tinks body and scooped her up.

"Okay, love," Vidia said. "I'm gonna get you out of here! I'm gonna get you help! You're gonna be fine!"

Vidia burst through the door, flying faster than she ever had before. She held Tink as tight as she could to her. The look of pain on Tinks face was killing her. She wanted nothing more than to take her out of it. Tink wrapped her bloodied arm around Vidias neck and held her close.

"I-I love you,V-Vidia." She whispered.

"Don't talk like that, Tink!" Vidia cried. "You're gonna be fine! You're not gonna die!"

Vidia brought her face down to Tinks and kissed her forehead. And when she did that, Tink could faintly smell what she was sure was a bit of alcohol on her breath before passing out.

**Alright, hope that was intense enough for you. I had gone back and forth on whether or not I wanted this kind of thing to happen to Tink. In the end, I thought it would really give the story more drama, as well as a darker tone. I'll have more soon. Leave me more reviews, I love the ones I'm getting so far!" Laters!**


	9. At The Infirmiry

**Now, we continue the epic story of Tink and Vidia! Sorry if that last chapter caught some of you off guard. It was a pretty positive happy story until then. I just figured it was about time I added some more heavy drama to it. After all, if the story was just joy and happiness through the whole thing, it'd be fuckin' boring! Alright, I've said enough, let's start!**

Vidia retched violetly as she threw up in a secluded area behind the Pixie Hollow infirmiry. It was a mixture of fear for Tinker Bell and what she had been doing earlier that day that was causing this sickness. After wiping the vomit from her mouth she stumpled back inside the hollowed out tree that was the infirmiry. It was particularily busy on this night. There had been a massive hawk attack earlier that day, so the infirmiry was packed with injured fairies. Right now, much to Vidia's anger; the fairies injured by the hawk seemed to be the top priority for the nurse talents.

Vidia made her way to the door of the room where she knew Tink was. She paced frantically outside it, hoping to hear form the nurse talents soon. It had been two and a half hours since Vidia had carried her in here, and she hadn't heard a word about what Tinks condition was or if she would even be alright. Vidia was forbidden to be in the room while they worked on her due to the fact that it would probably be too graphic for her to handle. Vidia had to admit, though; the scene outside the room was probably worse. A few moments ago, an injured fairy was rushed past Vidia on a makeshift stretcher. Her arm was dangling by a thread and blood was dripping all over the floor. Her shreiking and moaning was horrifying to say the least, and she could still be heard from clear across the infirmiry.

Still, Vidias attention was soley focused on Tinker Bell; the only person in all of Pixie Hollow who mattered to her. As she continued to pace, her feelings went from fear and worry to anger and hatred. First towards Terrence for doing such a horrible thing, something even _she _didn't think he was capable of. Then towards herself for allowing it to happen in the first place. If only she had gotten there sooner. If only she hadn't been so busy drowning her own sorrow, none of this would've happened. If Tink didn't make it, if she didn't pull through, Vidia would never forgive herself. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she leaned against the wall next to the door. Right now she wanted nothing more in the world than to be in that room, holding her baby in arms, kissing her, telling her how sorry she was, that she would do anything to take her out of the pain she was feeling, that she loved her with every fiber of her being, and that she would never let anything hurt her again.

Vidia suddenly had to dry her eyes and straighten up, because a nurse talent had just exited the room and turned towards her. Vidia immediately got face to face with her.

"How is she?" Vidia asked exasperatedly.

The nurse talent took a deep breath and began.

"We've stabalized her. She's going to be fine. The stab wound wasn't as serious as it looked. It missed all the vital organs and didn't penetrate to deeply. It's been stitched up perfectly fine, and her broken ribs will heal on there own"

Vidia gave a huge sigh of relief and her heart, which was pounding wildly a few moments ago, began to slow. However, the nurse talent wasn't done yet.

"As for psychological trauma, that's gonna be hard to pin point how severe it is." She explained sadly. "The truth is; rape occurs in Pixie Hollow more often than most would like to believe. We fairies are a very repressed race, and it's those kinds that turn out to be the most violent. Some fairies are able to deal with it fairly well, but other can be scarred for life. Right now, it's too early to tell with her."

Vidia took a few moments to let that sink in. Her feeling of loathing towards herself was even worse now. If Tink spent the rest of her life in the fetal position and cowering in the corner, it would be no better than having lost her. Right now, though, all Vidia wanted was to be with her.

"Can I see her now?" She asked.

"Well," The nurse began. "We've just given her a sedative to help her relax. She'll probably be asleep when you go in there."

"I know." Vidia said. "I just want to be with her."

The nurse nodded.

"I understand." She said. "Just try not to upset her, she needs her rest."

Vidia scoffed a bit at hearing this. Why would she do anything to upset Tink? She hated being talked down to like that. Still, the nurse stepped aside to allow Vidia into the room. Tink looked so disheveled yet so peaceful in the infirmiry bed. Her chest slowly rose and fell and the only sounds she made were those of air entering and exiting her nostrils.

Vidia approached the foot of her bed and fell to her knees. Though Tink looked as beautiful as ever, she found she couldn't bare to look at her face. It was simply too heart wrenching. She just sat there with eyes closed, tears flowing out of them. She brought her face to Tinks bare foot and kissed it. The feeling of Vidias lips against her skin was more than enough to stir Tinker Bell. After all, she knew them so well. Tink stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Though her vision was blurred a bit at first, she could easily make out Vidia kneeling down next ot her.

"Sweetheart?" Tink cooed.

Vidia quickly looked up to see Tink smiling at her slightly. Immediately, Vidia stood back up and embraced her love.

"Oh, my baby!" Vidia cried happily. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'll be okay, Vid. I'll be fine." Tink said calmly.

Vidia was shocked at how relaxed Tink sounded. She supposed it could've been the sedative, but Tink really seemed to be genuinely calm. Vidia had to say something about this.

"You, uh, sure do s_ound _okay." She said chuckling a bit. "Can't say I'd sound that calm if something like that happened to me."

Tink took Vidias hand in her own and looked her right in the eye.

"I knew you'd come save me, Vidia. You always do." She said profoundly.

Vidia felt like she was about to lose it right there, but she didn't want to cry any harder at the risk of upsetting Tink. Still, she couldn't believe Tink still felt fondly of her after she had allowed something like this to happen. As she had been telling herself all night long; if only she hadn't been wasting time with her own issues, this never would've happened. She had promised to always protect Tink and be there for her, and she had just now failed. Vidia moved up to the front of the bed and settled herself next to Tink. She wrapped her arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth. She kissed her forehead tenderly and hummed a soothing song to her. Before too long had passed, Tink felt she had to say something, and it was the thing Vidia was dreading.

"Where were you tonight, Vidia? Why were you so late coming to get me?" She asked in a very mellow voice.

Vidia had to choose her next words carefully. Along with swearing to always protect her, Vidia also promised herself she would never lie to Tink. But being 100% truthful in this situation would be a bit risky. The truth might make things a whole lot worse if she didn't shave it a bit. That's what she decided to do; to be honest for the most part but not go into too much detail.

"I've just... been having a lot of issues lately." She said quickly.

She hoped that would be enough to satisfy Tink, but it quickly turned out that it wasn't.

"Issues? What do you mean?" Tink asked, sounding suddenly more awake.

Vidia cursed inwardly and continued speaking as best she could.

"You know, just wedding related stuff." She said. "It's... it's been stressful, you know?"

Vidia looked down at Tink to gage her reaction. She was more than a bit concerned to see that Tink suddenly looked quite confused at her.

"Are you telling me everything, Vidia?" Tink asked suspiciously.

"What? Of couse I'm telling you everything! Why wouldn't I?" Vidia said in a shakey voice, which was what ultimately gave her away.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" Tink asked, her tone becoming more aggressive.

"Well, I've been freaking out for the past couple hours, wondering if you were gonna pull through! You think I wouldn't be a tad freaked out?" Vidia said indignantly.

Tink didn't respond to that. She was too busy sniffing around air in front of Vidias face. It was in that moment that Vidia realized she was screwed.

"Is that wine I smell?" Tink asked angrily.

Vidia groaned and placed a hand to her forehead. Whatever sedative they had given her, it sure as hell wasn't working anymore. Tink was now fully awake and aware of what was going on.

"Vidia, what the fuck?" Tink said in a raised voice. "I thought you said you didn't have a problem with that kind of thing!"

"I-I don't!" Vidia replied. "Well, I mean, it's not as bad as it used to be..."

"So you lied to me?" Tink said, horrified.

"No!" Vidia cried. "I just didn't feel it was neccesary to bring up something from my personal life that isn't really that big a deal! It's not gonna ruin our relationship or anything so what fuck are we screaming about!"

"That's not the point!" Tink shouted. "You told me you weren't an alcoholic, and now you're admitting that you are! You've been lying to me since we first became lovers! I beacuse of it, you were late coming to get me, and that ass-hole just fucking had his way with me!Just how long have you had this problem?"

But by now, Vidia was starting to feel rage coming on. Tink was pretty much putting her on the spot, and she didn't like it.

"Well, let me ask you a question, Little Miss Spare Parts," She shouted. "What the fuck was Terrence doing at your house in the first place? I thought you cut it off with him for good!"

Tink looked horrified at what Vidia was implying.

"What? You think I was cheating on you or something?" Tink cried.

"I never said anything about cheating!" Vidia said nastily. "Looks like someone has a guilty conscience!"

Tink, now so enraged at what was going on that she was glowing red, forcefully pushed Vidia off of her and sent her crashing to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Tink sceamed so loudly that her voice rang. "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU!"

Even the stinging pain of her cracked ribs wasn't enough to deter Tink from shouting as loud as she could. Vidia was now deeply worried that the nurses would hear this racket and kick her out. She checked the door to see if any were coming. Thankfully, they seemed to be too busy with the hawk attack victims to do anything else. When Vidia turned back to Tink, she saw that she was now sobbing hard into her knees. Vidias rage was suddenly replace by sadness of her own. She immediately hated herself for saying what she had just said to Tink. She quickly approached her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Tink!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm just so distressed! This has been the most incredible chapter of my life, and I just don't know how to deal with it! I needed something!"

Tink slowly looked up from her knees and faced Vidia. Her eyes were red with tears.

"I thought I knew you so well." She sobbed. "I thought _I_ was all you needed."

Vidia held her even tighter and brought her mouth up to Tinks ear.

"You _are _all I need, Tink." She whispered. "But this whole drinking thing isn't going to fo away on it's own. I can't just kick something just like that. This is something I've had for a long time. I've never been able to find any other way to cope with my problems, and I can't beat it on my own."

Tink now turned to face her again. She looked Vidia right in the eye.

"I'll help you." She said determindly. "I'll do anything I can for you. If we're about to become a married couple, then we need to tackle our issues together. It's not just your problem anymore, it's both of ours, and whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

Vidia could do nothing now to stop the tears pouring down her face. After hundreds of years of reliance on alcohol, she was finally going to be rid of it, and she was going to do so with the love of her life at her side.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Vidia said quietly.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you." Tink replied.

"No, Tink, you had every right to be mad at me." Vidia said. "I really let you down tonight."

"No, you didn't." Tink said, taking Vidias hand in her own. "You were there for me in the end, that's all that mattered. Like I said; I know you'll always be there to save me."

The two could hold it back no more. They kissed passionately for the longest time. As hard and as wild as they had done that first night they spent together. They didn't even bother to worry about nurses coming in to check on them.

"What happened to Terrence?" Tink asked after a while.

Vidia, who was busy kissing Tinks neck to a few moments to respond.

"Scout talents got him." She said proudly. "I saw them hauling him off to Fairy Prison. He's totally gonna be banished for this. Clarion hates rapists more than anything Neverland."

Tink gave a satisfied smile and kissed her again.

"That's good to know." She said. "The only tail he's gonna be chasing from now on will probably be squirrel."

The two laughed hysterically for a good long while. After kissing and joking for a few minutes more, Vidia checked the wall clock to see it was nearly two in the morning. She slowy got up and made her way to the door.

"I guess I should let you rest now." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow as early as I can."

But before she got to the door, Tinks voice stopped her.

"No, wait!"

Vidia quickly spun around, looking very worried.

"Stay with me, please!" Tink pleaded. "I'd feel safer if you stay with me all night."

Vidia wanted nothing more than to be with her at all times through this crisis, but she had a feeling the nurses wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, Tink, are you sure they'll be okay with it?" Vidia asked, gestureing towards the door.

"Yeah, just blow out that candle in the hallway next to the door and they'll know not to disturb us." Tink said.

Vidia did just that. When she re-enterd the room, Tink asked her to blow out the one candle lighting the room as well. Vidia did that too, leaving the room almost completely black except for the moonlight shining through the window. Vidia made her way back to the bedside and saw that Tink had made a space for her to lie down next to her. She patted the spot to emphasize it. Vidia slipped her shoes off and settled herself into the bed next to Tink.

"Please hold me." Tink whispered. "Protect me."

Vidia wrapped her arms around her and held her as tight as she could. She kissed her on the forehead again and let her own head come to rest on top of hers.

"Goodnight, my love." Vidia cooed.

"Goodnight, Vid. I love you." Tink whispered back.

The room fell completely silent except for the sounds of Tink and Vidias heavy breathing s the two slowly drifted off.

**I've gotta say, this story is really writing itself now. Earlier I was scrambling for new ideas, now I have so many that I don't know what to do! I should also point out that in spite of what this story is implying, I am NOT against alcohol or anything. A few drinks now and then is nothing bad or wrong if handled properly. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Check back soon for more!**


	10. Punishment

**Umm… yeah, let's just get to it.**

Tink managed to recover from her injuries well enough to be let out of the infirmiry within a couple of days. The wedding didn't have to be rescheduled or anything, much ot the relief of the two lovers. Everything was still set to go on the day it was intended to. But there was still one major issue that was really gonna put a damper on the whole situation; Terrence. It didn't take long for him to be found guilty of the crimes he commited after a hasty hearing. Tink and Vidia told Queen Clarion, herself, everything that he had done, and she believed it. She had been monitoring Terrence's behavior for a while, as she did with all fairies, and she had a bed feeling he was preparing to do something horrible.

Action had to be taken against him immediatley. Now Fairies, being a relatively non-violent race, didn't have any death penalties. Their highest form of punishment, however, was considered to be something far worse than death; eternal banishment from Pixie Hollow and removal of the offending fairy or sparrowmans wings.

It was the day before the wedding when the punishment was to be enacted. These events were held in the deepest darkest part of the home tree and were closed to the fairy public. The wing removal process was a very graphic and painful procedure. It wasn't just a matter slicing them off, they could grow back if that was the case. **(Okay, I totally made that up, but who gives a shit. It's just a fanfic :) **A fairy's wings were rooted deeply into their bodies and had to be ripped out forcibly. The process involved set hooks into the fairy or sparrowmans wings while he or she was held in place. The hooks were attatched to chains that wrapped around a sort of wheel like device that was cranked continuosly until the wings were completely ripped off.

Most fairies didn't mind not being allowed to see this. It was simply too horrific and bloody for some to stomach. But nobody spoke out against it since they knew only really bad fairies or sparrowmen were subjected to it. Usually the queen, her gaurds, some scout talents and the ministry were the only ones who witnesses a de-winging, but for this particular one; Tink and Vidia had been personally invited to view it by the Queen. Vidia, of course, was more than willing to watch the man who had hurt her baby suffer, but Tink was a little skeptical at first. She didn't feel she could handle it. Deep down, she still felt some real sadness over her whole issue with Terrence. He had once been her closest friend, and now she would never see him again. It took a lot of coaxing on Vidias part to get Tink to go. She had to remind her constantly that Terrence was the one who almost killed her just because he couldn't have her, that he would've watched her die without a single shred of remorse. Eventually, Tink decided that Vidia was right, and that she should be there, mainly as a reminder to Terrence that she was still alive and kicking, that he had failed to take her.

On the day of Terrence's banishment, Tink and Vidia arrived early at the wing removal area of the Home Tree. It was a dark, dank room, very much like a dungeon. Vidia looked as calm and collected as ever, but Tink had been pale and shaky that whole morning, and now that it was about to happen, she looked even worse. A group of scout talents stood around them, acting as protection in case something went wrong. They were standing on a sort of walkway that encircled a round wooden platform a few feet below them (or a few inches if you're human sized) In the center of the platform was Terrence. He was on his hands and knees, shakled to the floor. Before him stood Queen Clarion, gazing down at him with a look of utter disdain.

"Terrence," She began in an imperious tone. "You have been found guilty for the rape and attempted murder of a fellow fairy. You have, therefore, been sentenced to eternal banishment from Pixie Hollow preceding the removal of your wings. If there is one thing I will not tolerate in my kingdom; it is the treatment of an innocent fairy in such a way as you have demonstrated! I am disgusted and appalled greatly by what you have done! I never believed it possible of you, Terrence!"

The queen paused there for a moment. Terrence spent the whole time staring angrily at the floor. Vidia looked over at Tink to see that she was just about on the verge of tears, so she wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly to her side. Clarion started speaking again.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before the sentence is carried out?" She asked him.

Terrence remained silent for a few moments, then slowly began to speak in a raspy voice.

"Your Highness," he croaked. "I swear to you, I wasn't myself when I did what I did. It's that damn drink! It's ruined me! I never would've done that if I had been sober, never! Please forgive me!"

Clarion shook her head.

"Forgivness is not mine to bestow, Terrence." She said sadly. "And whether or not you were yourself on that day, you still did a terrible thing, and now you must pay for it." She then turned to her guards. "Set the hooks."

Two burly sparrowmen approached Terrence, each holding a large iron hook. Tink felt like she was about to pass out. There was no way she could watch this. She buried her face into Vidias shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Vidia responded by holding her even tighter. From here, Tink was forced to assume what was happening by listening. All she could hear at the moment was the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. When they stopped, she knew they must've been right next to him. There were a few seconds of silence, then the sicken sound of the hooks being slipped into the paper thin wings. This wasn't necessarily the worst part since fairies didn't feel any pain in their wings, but it was still a grotesque sight to see something stuck in ones wings that shouldn't be there.

Then there was the sound of footsteps heading in two different directions. The sparrowmen were now obviously making their way to the cranks that turned wheels, pulling the chains. There was silence again. Tink knew they had to wait for the Queens order before they began turning the cranks. Tink squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she possibly could and wrapped her arms tighter around Vidia. She seriously considered plugging her ears since the sound of wings being ripped out was supposed to be truly sickening, but Tink realized that if she did that, she wouldn't know when it was over, and that might cause her to look while it was still happening, and she felt that hearing it wouldn't be as bad as seeing it.

Silence follwed a few seconds more. It was torture waiting for it to happen. Tink just wanted it to be over with so she could get back to savoring the moment before her wedding tomorrow. Then, finally, Clarions voice rang out again.

"Remove them."

Then came the sound of cranks turning and chains being dragged along the floor. Tink was now humming as cheeful a song as she could to herself. It was all she could do to drown out the noise around her. After a while, the sound of the chains scraping along the floor soon stopped, a sign that they were now suspended in the air and that the hooks were now being tugged. Tink hummed louder, knowing that the horrific screams of pain were just seconds away. Vidia could sense Tinks voice begining to crack, and she could feel warm tears on her shoulder. She kissed Tink on the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.

Then, a gut renching sound filled the room, very much like paper being ripped. Then came the screaming.

"FUCK ME!" Terrence cried out in a voice that shook the walls.

Tink was suddenly very grateful that Vidia was standing next to her, cause if she wasn't, she surely would've collapsed. The only noises that she could hear now were Terrence's shrieks and screams, as well as that sickening paper ripping sound. It was terrifying. Tink was starting to wish she'd never came. She kept trying to remind herself that Terrence deserved this, but it was still scaring the3 crap out of her.

The screaming and ripping noises continued for at least five minutes before finally the loudest ripping sound of all rand through the room, as well as the splattering sound of blood. Tink knew it was over now, but she decided to keep her eyes shut until Terrence stopped shrieking, and that went on for another five minutes. When it finally stopped, Tink slowly pulled herself away from Vidia and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred a bit by a mixture of tears and the strain of squeezing her eyes shut so tightly. When it cleared, she could easily make out a group of Clarions guards and Nurse Talents gathered around Terrence's whimpering and crouching form. On his back were two bloody gashes where his wings used to be. The Nurse Talents were mending the wounds so Terrence would bleed out.

Tink was so focused on what was happening to Terrence that she jumped a bit when she felt Vidias hand wrap around her own.

"You okay, sweetie?" Vidia asked kindly.

Tink couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded. Gazing back down at Terrence, she saw that he had now been removed from his shackles and was standing very wobbly on his feet. He was ghost white and shaking worse than Tink was. A nurse talent quickly looked him over to see if he good enough to walk. She then turned to Clarion and gave her a curt nod. The Queen stepped forward.

"Now, leave Pixie Hollow and never return. If you try to get back in, Scout Talents will be given permission to shoot you on sight with their poisoned arrows." She said sternly.

Two Scout Talents grabbed Terrence by both his arms and hauled him towards the exit, his feet dragging behind him. from the exit, a blinding white light shone, indicating the beautiful day outside. As he passed by Tink and Vidia, he turned to look at them. His expression was one of absolute anger and hatred, and Tink found that she couldn't bare to look him in the eye, so she turned away. Vidia, on the other hand, mouthed the words "fuck you" and shot him a nasty smirk. When Tink turned around again, she caught the tail end of Terrence brown boots sliding out into the blinding daylight, and then he was gone.

Tink looked over at the Queen, who was now gliding over to them. Her expression, which had been cold and hard for most of that day, was now kind and sympathetic.

"Are you okay, my dear?" She asked Tink in a motherly tone.

Now Tink felt she could speak coherently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a bit shaky right now."

Clarions brow furrowed a bit and she put a hand to her chin.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have come to this after all. Maybe it was too much for you?" She said kindly.

"No, really, I'm fine, Your Highness." Tink said assuredly. "I'm just glad he's gone."

The Queen smiled a bit.

"Yes he is, dear, and I assure you; he will never be able to harm you again."

Tink gave a weak smile of her own and nodded.

"I know." She said quietly.

"Now," Clarion began. "I think you two should go off and get some rest. You have a wonderful ahead of you tomorrow, and soon this whole thing will be just a bad memory."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Tink said as she and Vidia curtsied.

The two fairies then turned and exited the tree through the same area where Terrence was dragged out. It was now late afternoon and the area outside the Home Tree was packed with fairies who had gathered to watch Terrence be hauled away. The crowd was starting to disperse now since Terrence no longer in sight. Vidia wrapped an arm around Tink and held her close.

"You want to go back to my place and take a nap or something?" She asked.

Tink shook her head. She didn't feel tired at all.

"Actually, Vid, I just want to go somewhere private with you." She said soothingly.

"Like, back home or something?" Vidia asked.

"No, somewhere outside, where it's peaceful and quiet. It's such a beautiful day, and I want to share it with you." Tink replied.

Vidia thought for a moment, then smiled a bit.

"I know a good place." She said. "I haven't been to it in a long time, but I'm pretty sure I'm still the only one who knows about it. C'mon, I'll show you."

Vidia grabbed Tink by the hand and took off into the deep dark forest area of Pixie Hollow. Away from the hustle and bustle of the other pixies. Seperated from it all.

**Alright, that's all for now. Seriously, I know some of that stuff is hard to buy, like fairies having such a brutal punishment and all, but hey, fanfics can get away with small discrepencies like that. That's what makes them fun to write! Besides, I like adding darker, more adult elements to kids stories. It makes them more interesting! See you next chapter, which I promise will be a real mind blower!**


	11. Peace At Last?

**I'm really hoping for this to be the most intense chapter yet. Though chapter eight's really gonna be hard to top, I think this one will be a bit darker. Get ready for it! **

In a deep, dark area of Pixie Hollow, where the tree's grew thick and close together, Tink and Vidia lay side by side, their arms around each other, enjoying the peace and quiet. This place was Vidias private sanctuary. For several past decades, Vidia always came here to be alone with her thoughts, or occassionally to cry. She was the only one who seemed to know about it, and she had wanted to keep it that way until she became close to Tink. Now that they were about to become a married couple, Vidia wanted to share in all aspects of her life with Tink, and this place that had come to mean so much to Vidia over the past years seemed like a good way to start.

While Vidia was just enjoying the serenity surrounding her, Tink mind was spinning wildly with thoughts of Terrence. She thought of how hard it was going to be for him to survive out there without his wings. Even though it wasn't technically a death sentence, it was as good as one. She couldn't even begin to imagin the hellish nightmare he would be forever trapped. She was caught up between feelings of sorrow for him and relief that he was gone forever. It would take some getting used to, but with Vidia by her side, she knew she would be alright.

The two had been laying there for what seemed like hours. It was hard to tell since the sky was completely blocked off by the overhanging trees, and there was no way of knowing where the sun was. Some thin rays of light had shone through when they first got there, but they were gone now. The sound of crickets chirping in the distance gave Tink the idea that it was either dark or very close to it. She felt it would be a good time to turn to Vidia and ask her if she was ready to leave, but she could almost sense that Vidia seemed to be asleep. She could hear her breathing slowly and heavily. She debated for a moment whether or not she should wake her, then decided that she probably wouldn't be too annoyed, not with way she loved her.

"You awake, Vid?" Tink asked quietly.

Vidia stirred a bit and moaned.

"What was that, babe?" Vidia asked with a yawn.

"Oh, I was just asking if you were awake, but you pretty much answered that question." Tink said with a giggle.

Vidia giggled a bit as well and stretched as long and hard as she could.

"You feel better now?" Vidia asked, groaning a bit as she stretched.

"Yeah, this was very relaxing." Tink replied. "I can't believe you found a place like this. It's so peaceful here."

Vidia nodded.

"Yeah, well, when you've had a life as lonely as the one I've had, places like these really are the only things that keep you going." Vidia said lightly.

Tink frowned a bit. Everytine Vidia mentioned how things had been for her in the past, she just about wanted to cry. It was unfair to her that such a sweet and gentle soul like Vidias had been given such bad treatment in the past. She loved her. God, she loved her so much.

"Hey, listen, Tink," Vidia said suddenly, snapping Tink out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I made you go to that thing. I just thought that maybe you'd have been happy to see that fucker get his comeuppance. I didn't think it would bother you that much."

Tink smiled a bit and placed a hand on top of Vidias.

"Hey, it's okay, love. I'm fine." She said assuringly. "I kinda thought I wanted to see it too at first. But... it was... it was pretty brutal."

"Yeah, it was. It's probably good that you didn't look." Vidia said. "Hell, _I_ almost lost it, and I've gotta damn strong stomach."

"Heh heh, right." Tink said sarcastically. She remembered that Vidia had told her she'd thrown up the night she was in the infirmiry.

Vidia gave her a slightly annoyed look. She seemed to know what Tink was thinking of. It wasn't serious annoyance she felt, though. She found early on that it was quite impossible to get annoyed at Tink for too long.

It was in that moment of looking into Tink's sweet, beautiful face that Vidia suddenly felt a sharp, mental pain strike her heart. For the first time since the incident with Terrence occured, Vidia felt she was the one most responsible for it. She felt it was completely and entirely her fault. She had felt bad about it before, but now she felt absolutely miserable. In almost an instant, she brought her hands to her face and began to cry. She cried harder than she ever had before in her life. She cried harder for Tink than she ever had for herself. Tink, shocked by Vidias sudden mood change, but having a good feeling of exactly what it was that was causing it, quickly scooted up next to her and put an arm around her.

"Vidia, sweetie, don't cry!" Tink said. "It's okay. I'm fine, I really am."

"It's all my fault." Vidia sobbed.

"No, it's not," Tink said firmly. "He's the one who hurt me, not you. I probably wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."

Vidia continued to sob bitterly.

"But it never would've happened in the first place if I hadn't been bust nursing my own problems!" She moaned. "I was so selfish! I don't deserve you!"

"Vidia, stop it!" Tink shouted suddenly. "I'm not mad at you, okay! You have a problem, and that's nothing to be ashamed of! We all of 'em! I'm not gonna hold it against you! I'm gonna help you instead! We're gonna get through this together, the way it should by done! I'm not gonna leave you!"

Vidias sobbing ceased after that. She slowly lifted her head from her hands to look into Tinks eyes. She saw that her expression wasn't angry, but stern and supportive. That just about caused her to cry again, though this time not out of pain and saddness, but of joy and relief that she had such a wonderful partner. She trew her arms around Tink and squeezed as hard as she could. She smiled weakly when she felt Tink squeeze back.

"I'm sorry." Vidia whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

Tink brought her mouth up to Vidias ear.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She said kindly.

It was quiet for a moment as the two just held each other in the dark tree grove. Then, Vidia felt the urge to say something that she knew was more than a little controversial, especially after what Tink had just said. Still, she had to get it off her chest."

"Tink," She began. "Have you ever felt that maybe if you had never met me, none of this bad shit would've happened to you? Like, maybe you'd have been better off never knowing me?"

Tink seemed frozen in Vidias arms after she said that. It seemed as if she was paralyzed by those words. She remained that way for a few more moments, then forcably, not violently, but forcably pulled Vidias face in front of her own. The look in her eyes was so serious and brooding that it actually frightened Vidia quite a bit.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Vidia." Tink began. She paused for a moment to make sure Vidia was listening, then continued. "I would've rather bled out and had my life end right then and there, then spend an eternity having never been with you."

Even the crickets seemed to stop chirping as the world around them went deathly silent after those powerful words. Vidia was simply stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. No had ever said anything that made her feel so loved and important. She wanted to cry, say something, do anything other than just remain silent. It took her a few minutes, but she finally worked up the courage to say the first thing that came to her head.

"Wow, that was uh... a bit cheesy."

The two just stared at each other for a few seconds more, then they both burst out laughing hysterically. They laughed and laughed.

"Okay, okay," Tink said, gasping for air. "So I'm not much of a poet! But I really mean that, Vid, I really do."

Their laughter slowly tapered off after that was said, and Vidia suddenly felt happier than she had in a long time.

"Well, thank you, dear." She said. "I feel the same way about you. You've made me feel happier than I've ever felt before in my life. Everything I've ever wanted in a lover, I found in you, and tommorow, we'll be a happily married couple... forever."

Tink smiled and kissed Vidia softly on the lips.

"I hope it lasts forever." Tink mused.

"It will," Vidia said assuringly. "It will."

Silence followed again for a short while. Then Vidia rose to her feet, offering her hand to Tink and helping her up as well.

"Let's head back home." Vidia said. "It's getting late, and we gotta be well rested for tomorrow."

Vidia turned to leave, but Tinks voice stopped her.

"How long as it been since we've made love?"

Vidia stopped and turned around to see that Tink looked genuinely puzzled by that thought.

"I'm not sure." Vidia said thoughtfully. "It's been a while though, hasn't it?"

"It was way before that issue with Terrence, I believe." Tink said.

"Yeah. I guess we've just been so preoccupied with the wedding that we haven't gotten around to doing it recently." Vidia paused for a moment, contemplating if she should say what she had on her mind at that time. Eventually, slowly let the words fall from her mouth. "I also kinda felt that after what happened to you, you might not really be ready for that kind of thing just yet. I felt maybe you needed some time to get over it."

"Oh, Vidia." Tink said worriedly. "It's okay. I'm alright. I'm gonna be fine."

Vidia was amazed at how calm Tink sounded. She thought for sure she would have to spend a good long time helping Tink cope with this. But Tink seemed to be truly unscathed mentally by what had happened to her.

_'This girl never ceases to amaze me.' _Vidia thought.

"But," Tink said suddenly, catching Vidia a bit off gaurd. "I think it would be a good idea to wait 'til after we're married to try and make love again. It would just be so much more satisfying that way."

Vidia had to take a few minutes to let that sink in. Now that she knew Tink wasn't too affected by what had happened to her, she was kind of hoping that she would be willing to have her right then and there. It was such a quiet and peaceful place. There couldn't have been any fairies within a mile of that tree grove. Their screams of passion would be muffled by how dense the area was. It seemed ideal for that kind of thing. But still, when Vidia really thought about it, the sex _would _be more satisfying when they were bound by matrimony. As badly as she wanted Tinks sleek, sexy body on top of her (or below her depending on who felt more assertive) as deeply as she desired to feel her sweat dripping on to her and hear the screams of pleasure fly from her mouth, she knew it would be best to wait, to build it up. Besides, it would give her something more to look forward to.

"Alright, babe. That's fine." Vidia said kindly.

Tink smiled and kissed Vidia once again, this time much longer. They held together for a good few minutes, not hearing the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them. When they finished kissing, the two lovers, arm in arm, turned to leave the thicket. But they had barely made it into the open when the footsteps behind them became more audible. Then, a chilling voice filled the air. A voice that made them both freez in terror.

"Isn't that just adorable?" It hissed.

Tink and Vidia immediately recognized it, and their hearts began to pound.

"No!" Tink whispered, horrified.

The two slowly turned around, and standing before them, looking more deranged than ever before, was Terrence! He looked like an escaped mental patient. His eyes were bloodshot and dialated. His clothes were ragged and torn. He was breathing ravenously, as if he were exhausted. He was a total mess, and every line in his face was one of pure rage and hatred. Tink was simply stunned beyond words. She couldn't believe he was standing right there before them, in the place she thought only her and Vidia knew about. Words simply could not come out of her coherently, but luckily, Vidia was able to speak what she was sure they both were thinking.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" She hissed. "How the fuck did you get back in here?"

Terrence smiled wickedly.

"I know the border of Pixie Hollow better than most." He sneered. "I know the weak links in the Scout Talents border patrols. I found a little area they didn't seem to know about and took advantage of it."

Vidia could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead. She had never been so pissed off at the Scout Talents before in her life. She wanted to track down every last one of them and stomp on their thoats.

"Fuckin' idiots!" She mumbled quietly.

Terrence still had that freaky smile on his face.

"But you wanna know what the crazy thing is?" He asked nastily. "I'm technically not in Pixie Hollow!" He pointed directly in front of him as if he were indicating some invisible line. "The borders right there! Trust me, I know! Took me a while to get to this spot with out my wings, but I still got here!"

_'Bullshit' _Vidia thought. There was no way the place she had been coming to for most of her life was right at the border of Pixie Hollow. It just didn't seem possible. Still, even _she _didn't know the exact location of this place. She knew it was in a very desolate area, and the borders of Pixie Hollow weren't all the well populated except for Scouts. And a dust keeper would know the areas outside Pixie Hollow pretty well since they traveled a lot to deliver dust. Still, she couldn't let herself believe that Terrence was telling the truth. She wanted to say something to weaken Terrence, to wipe that smug look off his face.

"God, you're a stupid, fucking idiot, you know that?" She yelled at him.

Terrence just chuckled a bit a shrugged.

"To some, I suppose." He said indifferently.

"What, are you proud of it or something?" Vidia asked angrily. She then chuckled a bit and turned to Tink. "Hey, Tink, I think this asshole's proud of being a fuckin' idiot! You believe that?"

Tink, however, still looked frozen with fear. Vidia had been aware of that, and hoped that her comment would relax her a bit. But there was no mistaking it: Tink was scared shitless. Vidia, feeling like now was her time to make up for letting Tink down a week ago, pulled Tink behind her protectively.

"No use hiding her, I've already seen her." Terrence said, soinding like a total maniac.

Vidia gave him the hardest, most pissed off glare she had ever given anyone.

"Now, you listen to me, motherfucker," She began. "I let you hurt her once, I'm not gonna let you hurt her again! The only thing that stopped me from ripping your guts out last time was the fact that those Scouts intervened!" A sadistic smile formed across her face. "But it looks like there aren't any around at the time, bitch boy. There'll be no one to hear you screaming now! It's two of us and one of you! Now, we get to make you suffer!"

"Vidia," came Tinks voice from behind her. "What are you talking about? We can't kill him unless he attacks us fist! Otherwise, we'll be guilty of murder and get the same thing that happened to him!"

Vidia heard Tink just fine, but she couldn't believe what she was saying. She had thought Tink would be acheing for a chance to extract her own brand of vengence upon him. She looked up at Terrence to see if he was at all freaked out by her threat. Unfortunately, he looked as dementedly calm as he always had, and he still hadn't taken a step over that invisible line he pointed at, causing her to believe that maybe they were at the border.

"I haven't set foot in Pixie Hollow since my banishment." He said cooly. "I haven't done anything wrong. If you kill me, you'll be the ones in trouble."

Vidia felt like she could just about scream in rage. This asshole was mocking them and they couldn't do a thing about it. That was, of couse, assumeing he was telling the truth about the border. Meanwhile, Tink was busy tugging at Vidias arm, urging her to keep moving.

"Please, Vidia," she begged. "Let's just go! If that really is the border, he won't follow us!"

Vidia shook her head resolutely.

"What if it isn't?" She asked. "The second we turn out backs, he could try something! I'm not risking it! He has to leave first! Either he leaves first, or he dies! Whatever happens, though, I'm not turning my back on him!"

Terrence laughed nastily and shook his head.

"Oh, Vidia," he mused, "I'm already dead. Thanks to you two, I have nothing to live for. You've taken everything from me, and now, there's something I want to take from you."

He then moved his hand towards his pocket, as if preparing to pull something out of it. This was his moment, his chance to make them pay. He had never expected to find them here, never expected his luck to be this good. He'd had a feeling he would have to sneak in and do this some other way, but here they were, tight at the border, and he KNEW it was the border. It was all going so perfectly.

Vidia, seeing that he was going for what she assumed was some kind of weapon ( a knife, perhaps) immediately made a dive for where she kept her own knife in that area and pulled it out from under a small rock. It was her self defense knife in case she ran into predetors out here. She pointed it threateningly at Terrence. In the background, Tink was beginning to cry hysterically. She pleaded for both of them to stop, cried for Vidia to just leave with her. But Vidia knew there would be nothing wrong with defending herself in this situation. Killing another fairy in an act of self-defense was not a punishable offense in Pixie Hollow. Or, at least it was nothing more than a slap on the wrist. And right now, this situation seemed perfect sound for her to use that knife if she had to.

But Terrence hadn't removed his hand from his pocket. There was no way of knowing if what he had was a weapon, or something completely harmless, and Vidia couldn't attack unless she knew exactly what it was first. Terrences gaze shifted between the two, back and forth several times. Then, he focused soley on Tink, whose knees were now shaking with fear.

"I loved you, Tink." He said in a tone of finality. "I loved you."

_'No you didn't' _Vidia thought. _'If you did, you never would've done what you did to her'_

She badly wanted to say that out loud, but found that she couldn't get one word out. Her body was the tensest it had ever been. She held the knife as steady as she could, still aiming it right at his throat. She didn't blink once, knowing she had to keep an eye out for the slightest movement. She was a Fast-Flyer, she _had _to be faster than him. She could almost feel it coming, almost like a sixth sense.

Another minute passed. Then, as quick a blink, Terrence jerked his hand out of his pocket. Vidia still couldn't tell what it was he was holding, but she couldn't take any chances. Useing her wind-making skill, she hurled a breeze at the ground in front of him, kicking up dust and blinding him temporarily. Then, without hesitation, Vidia hurled the kinfe straight at him. It didn't spin or twirl, it was straight, like a bullet.

Even though the cloud of dust, Vidia could see the knife penetrate right at the area of his neck under his chin. The blood spray was so powerful that it seemed to knock him backwards. He clutched his throat, gasping and coughing. It was sickening. In less then 15 seconds there was a pool of blood in fron of him about five feet in diameter. In the background, Tink screamed louder that she ever had before in her life. Vidia quickly ran over to her and held her against her, pressing her face into her chest so she couldn't see.

Vidia turned and glanced over her shoulder and saw that Terrence was now laying face down in the pool of blood, completely motionless. It was over. He was dead. Tinks screaming had stopped now, but Vidia could feel her warm tears seeping through her purple shirt. She held her and shushed her gently. Telling her it was over now, that it was all in self-defense, that they wouldn't be in trouble, and that now, he truly could never bother them again.

When Tink seemed to calm a bit, Vidia removed herself from her and slowly made her way over to Terrence.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Tink whimpered.

"I need to see what it was he had on him." Vidia cvalled back to her. "I need to make sure it was a weapon, that way I was justified in killing him."

Vidia cringed a bit when she approached the pool of blood that surrounded Terrences lifeless body. She didn't want to have to step in it, but realized she didn't have a choice. She slowly placed one foot in, then the other. It was a disgusting feeling. The blood was so deep that it covered the tops of them and seeped inside her shoes. The warm liquid oozed between her toes and squished as she stepped. She ignored the feeling, making a disgusted face, and trodded on.

When she got to Terrences lifeless body, she placed her foot underneath him and flipped him onto his back. His eyes were still open, but had clearly lost all signs of life. The blood-soked knife was still protruding from his neck. Cringing greatly, Vidia wrapped her fingers around the handle and, with great effort pulled it out and placed it aside. A bit of blood still oozed from the wound in his neck, but not a lot.

Vidia turned to look at the hand he at put in his pocket. It was closed in a fist around something, though Vidia couldn't tell what. It seemed too small to be a knife, but that didn't worry Vidia too much. It could be a rock, which was considered a possible weapon by fairies, and would've justified what she did.

She took his fist in her hands and pryed it open. When his fingers gave way, Vidia glanced at the object in his hand, gasped and stood up, horrified.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ!" She cried.

"What!" Tink shouted. "What is it!"

Vidia was too stunned to answer. Right there, in the palm of Terrences hand, was a stick! A fucking stick! No, not even that! A twig! It wasn't even sharp! Nothing even remotely close to a weapon! Vidia stood rooted to the spot, horrified by what she had just done. She had just killed an unarmed Sparrowman! An offense that was VERY much punishable!

In an instant, everything was ruined!

**Boom! Who's in shock? Seriously, I just killed of Terrence! I'm totally out of my mind! Once again, I apologize for the wait. I try not to let my readers wait too long for my stories, but at the same time I don't want to rush something and have it turn out really half-assed. Quality over quantity is totally my motto! Anyway, review if you feel like it, and see ya'll next time!**


	12. Fugitives

**I have to let ya'll know something before this chapter starts. As much as I've enjoyed writing this story, and as happy as I am to see so many of you have follwed it for so long; I'm kinda hoping to finish it soon. I've had a lot of fun with this story, but there's another story I want to start writing soon, and I don't want to get it started 'til I've finished this one. I expect this story to have a few more chapters at least. I'm not gonna rush it or give it a really half-assed ending, so don't worry about that. Again, thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story. Especially ElectricPixie410, dimitrifever123, and Sammy Fricker, who have reviewed this story regularly and kept me going with their nice words. Thanks again, you guys are awesome! Now let's get to it!**

Vidia paced back and forth, leaving bloody footprints in the ground as she went. Her hand was on her forehead and she was muttering incoherently to herself. Right before her was Terrences' dead bosy, still lying in that massive pool of blood. In the background, Tink stood in place, ghost white and trembling greatly. This was the most horrible thing she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't believe how greatly things had changed for her since that night she and Vidia learned of their love for each other, and it hadn't all been for the better.

"Holy fuckin' shit." Vidia said loud enough for Tink to hear.

"Vidia?" Tink said.

But Vidia continued to pace and mutter as though she didn't hear her. Tink wanted desperately to get her attention, but at the same time she was a tad frightened of Vidia. She looked as though one little thing would set her off at that moment, and Tink didn't want to be that one thing.

Vidia was stunned, just utterly stunned at what had just happened, and the thing that shocked most of all was the feeling that Terrence could've very well been planning this thing since before he was banished! She couldn't believe it, she simply couldn't believe that he would go so far out of his way just to ruin things for them. That he would give up his own life just so he could mess up theirs. It was staggering!

At this moment, the thing that terrified Tink most of all was the look on Vidias face. She had never seen her look so frightened and defeated, except for maybe when Terrence had raped her, but she was slipping out of consciousness at that time and couldn't really make anything out that well. This time she was fully conscious, and she was truly afraid. She watched Vidia pace back and forth for a few more minutes, then felt it neccessary to try and communicate with her again.

Vidia?" She said a little more loudly.

"Fuck!" Vidia shouted "FUCK!"

"VIDIA!" Tink screamed at the top of her lungs.

Vidia quickly turned to regard her. She looked even paler than Tink did, and her trembling seemed worse.

"Tink, I..." was all she could get out.

"Vidia, we... we need to st-stay calm." Tink said shakily. "After all, he was attacking us first.!"

"He didn't have a weapon on him, Tink!" Vidia cried. "When they find that he's dead, they won't find any weapon on him! They'll assume I killed him in cold blood, and then they'll do to me what they did to him!"

"NO!" Tink shouted as determindly as she could. "No! No, I won't let them take you from me! There as to be some way they'll let you off!"

Vidia shook her head resolutely.

"There is none, Tink." She said, her voice starting to break. "He was unarmed and not within Pixie Hollow borders. There was no reason for me to attack him."

"Now, hold a minute!" Tink snapped. "How do we _know _he was telling the truth about not technically being in Pixie Hollow? Did you see the look in his eyes? He was nuttier than squirrle shit! He had to have been lying!"

Vidia sighed.

"I don't know, Tink. He was a Scout Talent, and they know Pixie Hollow boundries better than most, what with all the traveling they do."

It was quiet for a moment. Vidia seemed to be losing hope by the minute, and Tink was running out of ways to keep her calm. But at that moment, before Tink could get another word out, Vidia let out the loudest, most ear-shattering scream Tink had ever heard. It shook the tree branches around her and sent birds fluttering off, cawing in annoyance. It wasn't a scream of terror or fear, but one of complete primal rage, and it shook Tink to her core.

"Fuckin' A, Vidia!" She screetched.

"WELL, I'M FUCKIN' SORRY! BUT I JUST CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" Vidia roared. "AND WE WERE SO FUCKIN' CLOSE TO GETTING MARRIED!"

And it was that statement that sent to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She had just now remembered how close they were to be a married couple. It was something she had wanted more than anything in the world, and now it looked like it was about to be taken from her. She sobbed loudly and buried her face in the ground. When Vidia saw her like that, her heart just about broke. She felt that it was her screaming and yelling that had caused this reaction by Tink, and she felt deeply guilty. She approached her and knealt down next to her.

"Oh, sweetheart, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Tink remained the way she was. Her face in the dirt and crying hysterically. Before Vidia knew it, she was sobbing loudly, herself. She collapsed on top of Tinker Bell, burying her face into her back and crying just as loudly as she was. The two fairies remained that way for a good long while, just holding each other and crying as loud as they could. It wasn't until they heard the sound of wings fluttering in the distance as well as voices that they both looked up, their eyes red with tears.

"Oh shit," Vidia whispered. "Scout Talents!"

Their moods immediately changed from despair to panic as they staggered back up.

"Quick, maybe we can hide him before they get here!" Tink said.

"Forget it," Vidia replied. "Their too close, we wouldn't be able to hide him in time, and if they caught us trying to do that it would look really bad for us. Besides, they're Scout Talents, they can read a scene just like that." She snapped her fingers. "That's their job. They use their tracking skills to figure things out."

Tink began to fidget frantically. Her breathing intensified. She sounded like she was about to start hyperventilating. Vidia grabbed her and held her firmly in front of her.

"Tink, you need to calm down. " Vidia said urgently. "You didn't kill him, I did. I'm the one who's gonna end up in trouble unless I can talk my way out of it or something. You were just an innocent bystander, and I'll be sure to tell them that. They'll have no reason to arrest you."

Tink didn't seem to be much relieved by that. In fact, she seemed even worse.

"So what, I'm just supposed to feel better because I won't be the one in trouble?" She asked. "Do you really think I'll feel any better watching _you, _the love of my life, get hauled away? You were just trying to protect me, Vidia! Even if he wasn't armed, he was still making threats! You had every right to attack him! If they take you away for this, they'd better take me too!"

Vidia let out a long hard exhale. She was moved by Tinks willingness to stick by her, but she couldn't let Tink share the blame for something that was entirely her fault. She loved her too much to see her go through what Terrence had gone through.

The voices of the Scouts grew louder. Soon Vidia could make out their figures as they made their way through the thick trees surrounding them. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she turned to Tink again.

"Listen, sweetie; just let me do the talking. Maybe we can get out of this." She said as confidently as possible.

Before Tink could respond, Vidia turned to face the scouts, who had just now entered the thicket. It was two sparrow men and two fairies, and the first thing they looked at was Terrences dead body lying in the massive pool of blood. One of the sparrow men then turned his attention to Tink and Vidia.

"You two alright?" He asked. "We heard a loud scream just a few moments ago."

"Um, yes, we're fine, sir." Vidia said, taking a step toward him. "We we're just about to-"

Please stay where you are, miss." The sparrow man said athoritatively. "Until we know what happened here, I need you to stay where I can see you."

"Oh, yes, of course." Vidia said shakily. "Sorry about that. I'll tell you what happened."

And from there, Vidia made up the best story she possibly could. She told them that Terrence, who had been banished earliar that day (she made that point very clear) had crossed the border back into Pixie Hollow and attacked them with his bare hands. She had to stab him to stop him. Killing him was the only way to keep him from hurting her and her friend (she used the word "friend" because she wasn't entirely sure on whether or not these Scouts were okay with them being lovers. Though most of Pixie Hollow was okay with it, there were a few who made it clear that they weren't).

As she told him this, the other Scouts surveyed the scene. They examined the ground surrounding the fairies, sweeping over the dirt on the ground with their hands, examining the neck injury on Terrence, as well as his pockets. Tink watched them as they did this, and she had a bad feeling that they were discovering things that made Vidias obvious to them that it was a lie.

Once Vidia had told him everything, he simply nodded and told her to remain where she was. He turned back to the other scouts. They gathered together and began conversing with each other. They kept their voices low and muffled, so Tink and Vidia couldn't make out what they were saying. Vidia turned to Tink and tried to give her a reassuring smile, though she couldn't quite work one up. Tink found that she couldn't meet Vidias eyes and looked away. Vidia frowned a bit and turned to look at the Scouts, who were still gathered together and talking. She had tried her best to sound convincing, but there was no hiding the shake in her voice, and she had taken quite a few pauses as she made her story up. She was beginning to feel that things weren't going to work out for them.

After a while, the Scout sparrow man turned back to Vidia and approached her. She held her breath and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"Alright, miss," He said gravely. "I'm afraid there are several contradicting elements to the story you told me that we discovered around this area."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Vidia asked nervously.

"Well," the Scout began. "For one thing, the ground around here showed no sign of a struggle. We were able to make out his foot prints, and they didn't come anywhere close to you. In fact, he _did _stay out of Pixie Hollow, the borders right there." He pointed at the ground in almost the exact area where Terrence had pointed.

Vidia felt like her stomach was about to drop out of her. She began to sweat profusely and breathe fast. She wanted to say somethng, but the Scout continued before she could interrupt.

"Also, we found no weapon on him, so there wasn't much he could've done to you to threaten you, except for maybe verbal threats, but I'm afraid that doesn't justify what happened to him." He paused there for a moment and sighed. Then he spoke again. "Look, I'm afraid there's no other thing for me to assume here other than unlawful murder. He wasn't in violation of his banishment, he had no weapon on him, I really don't see any justifyable reason for you to have murdered him, and since you stretched the truth to begin with, I'm afraid I will be unable to believe anything furthur that you say. We're gonna have to take you in."

Vidia felt like she was about to burst into tears right then and there. Her knees buckled under her. She was just about on the verge of vomiting.

"Oh, God..." She whimpered.

But the Scout wasn't done yet. He signaled for the others to come forward.

"We're gonna have to take her in as well." He said, gesturing towards Tinker Bell.

Vidia suddenly snapped out of her funk, as did Tink.

"WHAT?" They both shouted.

"She was in the area at the time of the murder, that makes her an asscessory to what happened." The Scout said firmly.

Vidia suddenly felt full of white-hot rage. She couldn't believe how unfair this was. She got right up in the Scouts face.

"That's bullshit!" She shouted. "Tink had nothing to do with this! I'm the one who murdered him! You have no reason to arrest her!"

The Scout suddenly looked very threatening as he loomed over Vidia.

"Miss, I suggest you stand down Immediately or we'll have to do this the hard way!" He said sternly.

Vidia turned to look at Tink. She looked confused and terrified as the Scouts forcefull pushed her against a tree trunk and held her arms behind her back. That sight was enough to send Vidia over the edge. She felt the sparrow man Scout trying to force her into the same position as Tink. using every ounce of strength she could muster, she shouldered him so hard that he went flying hard into the tree. She then flung herself at the others.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" She shouted.

As she moved towards them, she noticed her knife on the ground and quickly scooped it up. She used her wind power to knock a fairy and sparrow man off of Tink. When the other fairy was close enough to her, she grabbed her before she could defend herself and held her so she was facing the other Scouts. She held the knife right up to her throat.

"Tink, get behind me!" She shouted.

Tink quickly did as she was told. The Scouts were just now struggling to their feet, trying to pull their bows and arrows on her. But when they saw that Vidia had one of their own as a shield, they lowered them a bit.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" Vidia ordered. "PUT 'EM DOWN AND KICK THEM AWAY FROM YOU! THEN GET DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HEADS DOWN!"

The Scouts hesitated for a moment, clearly conflicted. Vidia gave them a few minutes to do what she said, and when they didn't, she pushed the knife edge tighter against the Scouts throat, causing her to gag.

"Just do what she says!" The Scout cried in a terrified voice.

It took the Scouts another minute, but they slowly lowered their weapons to the ground and put their hands up.

"Okay, we'll cooperate." One of them said. "Just let her go and we'll talk about this."

"KICK THEM AWAY FROM YOU!" Vidia roared.

This time, the Scouts did what she said without hesitating.

"NOW GET ON THE GOUND, AND KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!" Vidia shouted.

The Scouts lowered themselves to the ground one by one and lowered their heads, placing there hands on top of them.

"Vidia, what are you doing?" Came Tinks terrified voice from behind Vidia.

Vidia turned back to look at her.

"I'm getting us the fuck outta here!" Vidia said.

Then, in almost an instant, with the hand holding the knife, Vidia made a quick, confusing dust storm around the prone Scouts. She released the Scout she was holding and kicked her into the fray as hard as she could. She then turned around, grabbed Tink by the arm and took off in the air as fast as she could. Behind her, she could see the Scouts staggering around confused, trying to find their weapons.

_'We'll be long gone before they get their shit together.' _Vidia thought as she flew at max speed.

"VIDIA!" Was all Tink could get out as she got pulled behind her.

Tink had never gone this fast before. Her wings we're not able to match the flickering speed of Vidias, so for the most part she was just dragged along, more afraid than she had ever been in her life.

For Vidia, there was one thing they could do now: get out of Pixie Hollow. They had to hide somewhere once they were clear of this place. The Scouts would no doubt send a massive search party for them. They had to get as far away as they could. As far as the wedding went, well... as much as Vidia hated to admit it, it looked as though it wasn't going to happen tomorrow, or anytime soon for that matter. Because as far as she was concerned, Tink and her were fugitives!

**Hope you enjoyed that. More coming soom!**


	13. At The Cave

**We're heading in to the last few chapters of the story now. As far as the ending goes, I have two ideas I'm debating. One would be a happier happier, but it was also be a little less believable. The other, while more tragic and heart wrenching, would still have a slight sense of happiness and triumph underlying it. It'll be a while before I decide. In the meantime, here's this chapter. Enjoy!**

Vidia had been flying at nearly top speed for what felt like hours. She dragged Tink behind her the whole way. The two hadn't said a word too each other the whole time they were flying. Right now, Vidias ultimate goal was to get ass far away from Pixie Hollow has possible. She had a feeling that the Scouts who had tried to arrest them had been to dis-oriented to see where they were going and were probably miles behind them, but Vidia though it was better to be safe then sorry and to just keep flying for as long as she could.

It was now full dark outside. The moon and stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, making it hard to see where Vidia was going. She could barely make out anything at least five feet in front of her, and the fact that she was dragging Tink behind her made it even more difficult. She had to swerve constantly to avoid trees, and when she swerved, she had to make sure she went wide enough so that Tink didn't hit anything.

Eventually, though, Vidia began to grow tired. She was a strong and physically fit fairy, but she still had her limits, and now she had reached it. She slowly flittered down to a large boulder that lay directly in front of a massive cliff face that Vidia could barely make out in the dark. Luckily, she knew where they were. She had been around this part of Neverland several times before. There were several fairy sized caves in that cliff face that would be perfect for them to hide out in for a while. But first, she had to rest.

Vidia landed on the rock and let go of Tinks hand. The two both collapsed to their hands andd knees and panted relentlessly. Vidia slipped down even furthur and lay on her back. Her wings felt shredded and withered. She stared blankly up at the dark cloudy sky, wondering if rain was coming, which would be the last thing they needed at that moment. Suddenly, in a move that happened so fast it shocked her, Vidia was grabbed by her shoulders by Tink and pull in front of her so she was staring her in the face. Tink looked absolutely horrified, almost to the point that she looked insane.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, VIDIA?" She shrieked.

Vidia suddenly felt deeply angered by the way Tink had screamed at her. She yanked out of Tinks grip and pushed her away.

"What have done? I've saved our asses, that's what I've done!" Vidia shouted. "Did you really want to end up the same way Terrence did? Cause that's what they were gonna do to us, Tink!"

Tink staggered around in a circle, shaking her head and sobbing.

"Why why why why WHY?" She screamed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL TERRENCE?"

"BECAUSE I FELT THREATENED!" Vidia screamed back. "I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHAT I DID TO HIM! IT WAS JUST BAD LUCK THAT THE SCENE LOOKED THE WAY IT DID WHEN THE SCOUTS SHOWED UP!"

All Tink did then was fall to her knees again and scream at the top of her lungs. It was a scream that sent shivers down Vidias spine. She had never seen Tink this distraught before. But at the same time, she still felt increasing anger toward her. What she had done had been for their own good. But the way Tink was acting, it was as if she had just received a death sentence. It was the last kind of attitude Vidia wanted to deal with at that time.

"You know, you oughta be grateful to me, Tink!" She said. "If we had stayed back there and just let them have their way with us, we'd have ended up out here anyway! But without our wings! We'd really be fucked there!"

Tink staggered back up and gave Vidia a shocked look.

"Grateful?" She said disbelievingly. "You expect me to be grateful to you for ruining my life? We had a good thing going, Vidia! Everything was going just fine... UNTIL YOUR STUPID, FUCKING DRINKING HABIT GOT IN THE WAY!"

"MY DRINKING HABIT?" Vidia shrieked. "YOU THINK MY DRINKING PROBLEM GOT US INTO THIS MESS?"

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO BUSY GUZZLING THAT SHIT DOWN ON THE NIGHT I GOT RAPED, WE COULD'VE HAD A DECENT NIGHT TOGETHER AND WE WOULDN'T BE FUCKED UP THE ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"I THOUGHT YOU FORGAVE ME FOR THAT!"

"Yeah," Tink said in a lower voice. "That was before I realized how much it was going to destroy me."

Vidia gave an indignant scoff and turned away from Tink, shaking her head as she did.

"So that's it, then," She said in a tone of finality. "I've ruined your life. You'd have been better off without me. Is that what you think?"

Tink didn't answer. She just continued to stare daggers at Vidia.

"Well guess what, sweety?" Vidia said in a fake sweet voice. "My life is ruined too. I hope that's revenge enough for you."

"What life?" Tink asked nastily. "You had no life until you met me."

And at those words, Vidia snapped. It was one thing for Tink to claim that Vidia had ruined her life, but for her to add insult to injury by pointing out how miserable Vidia had once been was simply unbearable. With a louud roar, Vidia pounced on Tink and the two feel off the boulder and into the dirt below. Vidia landed on top of her and tried to put as much weight on her as she could. She slapped Tink relentlessly, grabbed hand fuls of dirt and shoved them into Tinks face, particularly her mouth. For those brief moments, Vidia wanted to hurt Tink as badly as she could. She couldn't believe Tink, the girl she had loved more than anything in the world, would take such a low shot at her.

Tink screamed and choked as Vidia continued to lay the smackdown on her. Vidia grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted them and slamed them into the ground over and over again.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Was all Vidia could get out. "HOW DARE YOU?"

She had gone on like this for at least a minute when she finally realized the horror of what she was doing. She had been so blinded by her rage that she couldn't see how much she had done to Tink. Her face was muddy with the mixture of the dirt thrown on her and the blood coming out of her mouth and nose. Vidia let out a wail that sounded like a hurt dog and rolled off of Tink. She clasped a hand to her mouth and began to sob hysterically. In an instant she had just done what she had sworn long ago to never do: hurt Tink.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Oh God, what have I done?"

Tink didn't say anything or make any noises. She just lay there in a daze, blood oozing down the side of her face, in shock by what had just happened. Vidia slowly crawled back over to her, trembling from head to toe, and gently tugged her arm.

"Tink?" She said worriedly.

Tink flinched at Vidias touch and her head jerked to look at her, but she didn't say anything. Her expression was one of pure shock horror at first. But when she saw how terrified Vidia looked, she relaxed a tiny bit.

"Tink," Vidia sobbed. "Tink, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Vidia then threw her arms around Tink buried her head in her lap. It was the lowest she had ever felt in her life, and she truthfully didn't think she deserved to be forgiven. She held Tink as tight as she could, sobbing into her lap and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Tink stared down at Vidia, and the horror she felt minutes ago slowly began to recede. It was replaced by feelings of deepest sympathy for Vidia. She began to realize that nobody, not even herself, probably felt worse about this than Vidia, and that the rage she had just shown, while a bit extreme, was perfectly understandable. The shot she had taken at Vidias past life wasn't going to help their current situation, and it was way uncalled for. She felt that she should be apoligizing as well.

After minutes of crying into Tinks lap, Vidia finally felt Tink place her hands gently on her back and move them in a carresing way.

"No, Vidia," She whispered. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I know you were just thinking about my safety like you always do. You're such a good person, Vidia. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm so sorry."

Vidia looked up to see that Tink was crying again, only this time she could sense it was out of symapthy, not fear or anger.

"That still doesn't excuse what I did to you. " Vidia said quietly. "I just... lose control whenever I think about things from a long time ago. But that's no excuse for hurting you like I just did. I love you, Tink, and I'll never ever hurt you again. Physically or mentally, and if I do, you can leave me."

Tink wrapped her arms tighter around Vidia and held her ear close to her mouth.

"I'll never leave you, Vidia." She whispered. "Never. No matter what."

And for the longest time, the two just sat there, holding each other and sobbing quietly. They were completely oblivious to the fact that it was growing colder and colder as the night wore on. Their bodies produced enough warmth for each other for them to not care about how cold it was. It was deathly silent all around them except for a cool breeze that whistled into the various caves in the cliff face next to them. That sound eventually caught Vidias attention, and she figured it would be a good idea for them to get hidden in one of them before any Scout parties came along.

Without saying a word to Tink, Vidia rose to her feet and scooped Tink up in her arms. She took off into the air, wincing a bit at how sore her wigs were from flying so fast for so long. She could feel Tink trembling greatly in her arms, so she held her as tight as she could, wishing she could do more to comfort her. She flew along the cliff face, searching out different caves until she found one that seemed just big enough for both of them. She flew into the cave, which was darker than pitch black and musty smelling, and gently set Tink down on the ground.

The first thing that need to happen was for them to have some light. There were plenty of sticks on the ground hundreds of feet below them for a fire. Before leaving to gather them, Vidia knealt down next to Tink to tell her what she was going to do.

"Listen, love, I'm just gonna go gather up some sticks for a fire, okay? I'll only be gone a few minutes, I promise."

"Please don't take to long." Tink whimpered.

Vidia kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. She was trembling so badly, and Vidia wasn't sure if it was the cold or if she was just afraid.

"I'll be right back, sweetie. Just try to relax, okay?" She said gently.

With that, Vidia took off, leaving Tink alone in the dark. Tink tried her best to stop trembling, but she was finding that quite impossible. The past few hours of her life had been just about the most horrific she had ever expierenced. In the dark cave, her eyes constantly played tricks on her mind. She kept picturing the way Terrence looked when he died, spurting blood everywhere with a knife jutting out of his neck. She kept imagining him staggering back to life and and coming after her. In the dark of the cave, images of him crawling after her kept filling her vision. It got so bad that she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone." She repeated over and over to herself.

It was going to be a long time before she got a good nights sleep. She was deeply afraid that this whole affair was going to deal some serious damage to her mental state, and that thought was probably what scared her most of all. Still, she knew she would have Vidia with her, and she had to believe that with her by her side, she could get through this. It wouldn't be easy, but somehow they would get through this.

A sudden loud thump in front of Tink caused her eyes to flick open. She half expected it to be Terrence, blood spouting from his neck and a killer grin on his face. Luckily for her sanity, it was Vidia, and under her arm was a bundle of sticks.

"Hey, sweetie," Vidia greeted. "How you feeling? Is your face all right?"

Tink felt along her face. She could feel some dried up blood around her nose and mouth, as well as some snot dripping out from crying so much. But other than that, it didn't feel too bad.

"No permenant damage, I'm sure." Tink said as lightly as she could.

Vidia smiled and gave her a curt nod. She then set the bundle of sticks down between them and arranged them the way she wanted. She then grabbed two small, rough edged rocks.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." She said.

She struck the two rocks together over the pile of sticks, making loud clanging noises that echoed in the cave. Copious amounts of sparks flew from the rock each time she struck them together. Tink watched intensly, egar for some warmth and light in that dark, depressing cave. It took about ten minutes, but Vidia finally got some small flames going at the bottem of the pile. She blew on them lightly and soon the small fire had grown large. The fires warmth filled the cave almost immediately. Vidia gave a triumphant smile as she looked down at her work.

"Yay!" Tink cheered weakly. "I didn't know you knew how to start fires that way."

Vidia chuckled a bit and moved around the fire to sit next to Tink.

"Well, being a Fast-Flyer means having to travel on your own a lot when your creating breezes and such. I've had to spend a lot of time in caves like this, especially during the fall, when it's cold out. Gotta keep warm any way you can." Vidia said.

She settled herself next to Tink and wrapped her arms around her. She was relieved to find that Tinks trembling had stopped. The two sat in silence, watching the fire crackle and pop, sending faint glowing embers into the air which quickly burned out before hitting the ground. Vidia reached over with a stick of her own once in a while to stir the fire and keep it going. About had hour had passed before Vidia felt the need to say something. She had sensed that Tink, though no longer trembling, still seemed greatly distraught. She couldn't say she blamed her. The situation they were in was very serious, indeed, and as much as Vidia wanted to promise Tink that they would be fine, she knew she couldn't do that. The truth was, she, herself didn't know if they would make it out of this. Still, if it would make Tink feel any better, she figured she'd better say something in the way of inspiration.

"We'll get through this, Tink." She said confidently. "I really think we will."

"I think so too, Vidia." Tink mused. "It's just..."

Tink went silent for a moment, as if she were looking for the right words to say. Vidia turned to look at her.

"What, Tink?" She prodded.

"It's just... we were so close to getting married." Tink said. "It was what I wanted more than anything in the world. My life would've been complete if I knew I was bound to the one I loved forever. But now..." She sobbed. "Now..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. She buried her face into her knees a wept bitterly. Vidia held her even tighter and stroked her back.

"I know, sweet heart, I know." Vidia said comfortingly. "We'll think of something to do about that. I promise."

But Tink didn't seem to encouraged by Vidias words, which sounded very empty even to Vidia, herself. Tink continued to sob and rock back and forth.

Vidia simply couldn't stand to see Tink this way. She had known how much that wedding had meant to her, and the fact that it had been taken away when it was so close seemed unbearable. Vidia couldn't let it be this way. She had to think of something to make it up to her for all the pain and hardship she had caused her.

She had been thinking for a while when a scary, crazy thought came to her. A thought so rediculous in what it entailed that Vidia almost laughed out loud when it came to her. But when she really thought about it, when she really considered just how much she owed Tink, It started to seem like something she really shoud do. It wouldn't be easy. In fact, it would be damn near suicidal. But Vidia felt that if she had any chance at all at making everything up to Tink, she would have to go through with it. She knew she had the skills and the know-how to pull it off, but it didn't stop her from feeling a chill run down her spine whe she realized the gravity of it.

Vidia turned to Tink and lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye.

"Tink," She began. "I've just had a crazy idea, probably the craziest I've ever had in my life. So crazy that I believe if I tell it too you, you'll try to talk me out of it, which is why I'm not going to say what it is. All I'll say is that I'm gonna have to leave you for a while. I should be back by morning. If not, than I don't want you to look for me, I want you to just move on and try to survive as best you can."

"W-what?" Tink said. "You're l-leaving me?"

"Just for a little while, Tink." Vidia said calmly. "This is something I have to do. I've caused you more pain and suffering than I'll ever be able to forgive myself for. But if I can pull this off, I might just be able to redeem myself a bit, at least in my own eyes."

Tink shook her head rapidly.

"No!" She shouted hoarsely. "I don't want you to leave me! Please don't leave me."

Vidia could feel warm tears starting to sting her eyes now. She had to fight through it, though. This was something she had to do.

"Please, Tink," she said. "Please let me do this for you. It's the only way I'll ever make up for everything I've done."

"You don't have to do anything for me, Vidia!" Tink screamed. "I forgive you, all right? I forgive you for everything!"

"Tinker Bell!" Vidia shouted as powerfully as she could. "I know I don't _have_ to do anything for you, but I _want _to. You're my whole world now. And if you're not happy, I'm not happy. I can't go on like that. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you never experience another unhappy moment ever again. And right now I think I have a pretty good idea of just how to make something really positive happen. But I'm gonna have to do something really hard in order to make it happen, and I need to do it alone, I can't risk your safety."

Tinks mouth moved wordlessly for a few moments. She seemed to be looking for any further arguement she could make, but wasn't doing too well. A few moments passed, then Tink found her voice again.

"Can- can you at least tell me where you're going?" She asked apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, Tink." Vidia said, shaking her head. "But if I do then you would really freak out. All I nned for you to do is stay here and try and get some sleep while I take care of this." She leaned in closer to Tink so her face was inches from her own. "I need you to trust me." She said gravely. "I know I've let you down a lot these past few days, but I'm not going to let you down now, I promise."

At last Vidia could see undertanding in Tinks eyes, though there was still uncertainty in them as well. But Tink simply nodded and said "Okay, Vid." And that was that. Vidia leaned in further and kissed Tink tenderly on the mouth.

"I love you." She said. "And I'm truly sorry, for everything."

"I know you are." Tink replied. "And I love you too."

Then, before she could lose her nerve, Vidia headed toward the cave exit. She stopped at it for a moment and turned back to Tink.

"I should be back by morning, maybe earlier. But I _will _come back. I promise."

Tink just nodded and gave a small smile. With that, Vidia turned away and took off into the night sky. She desperately wished she could've had a drink at that moment. Just something to give her a bit of courage. But she knew deep down it was drinking that led to this mess in the first place. Besides, now wasn't the time for thinking about herself. She was doing this for Tink. Giving her princess what she wanted was all she should be focusing on right now. So she cleared her thoughts of anything alcohol related and fe=lew at top speed for her destination.

From the cave exit, Tink watched her until her glow disappeared into the dark. She turned back to fire and settled down in front of it. She couldn't believe she had just let Vidia go like that. A horrible thought enter her mind for a brief second that Vidia had abandoned her, that she had left her to fend for herself or that she was going to sell her out to the Scouts. But that thought was quickly cast aside. Tink cursed herself for even thinking for a moment that Vidia would do something like that to her. Whe she had looked into her eyes moments ago, she could practically feel Vidias love for her eminating from them. Whatever Vidia was doing out there, Tink had a feeling it truly was for the best, and Vidia sounded completely confident that she could do it. She supposed that in the end, that was the reason why she had let her go.

Tink lay down on the hard cave floor. It was fairly uncomfortable, but she would adjust. She had a feeling it was going to take her a long time to fall asleep, but the soft crackling of the fire mixed with the disorienting images it cast on the wall slowly lulled her to dreamland.

**Thanks for reading, More soon!**


	14. Nightmare

**I have to apoligize for this chapters short length. It's really just here to hold you all over until the next chapter, which I'm still working on. That chapters proving to be a tough one to write really well, and I don't want to leave yo all hanging for too long, so I just threw this together really quickly. I hope you like it.**

Tink could feel a soft gentle hand running along her body as she slept. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't need to see who it was. She knew that hand so well just from the feel of it.

"Vidia," She whispered.

There was no answer. She felt the hand stroke her along her back and move around to her front side. It slid under her dress and gently squeezed her breast. Tink moaned as it applied pressure, relaxed, then applied pressure again. It moved down lower past her naval, down to her mid-section. It found her sensetive area, and began to go to work. It slowly inserted two fingers. Tink moaned and twisted in her sleep as she felt this. It had been so long since she felt anything this pleasureable. For that brief moment, all her troubles were forgotten.

"Oh, Vidia," She moaned. "That's so good."

Then, in the most abrupt way possible, the entire hand entered her. Only this time instead of pleasure, it was pain that over-took Tinker Bell.

"AH!" She cried. "Vidia, what are you doing? Stop it!"

But the hand didn't stop. It ripped though her even harder than ever. It was becoming so unbearably painful that Tink was now screaming with pain.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" She screamed.

AT that moment, the hands didn't feel very much like Vidias anymore. She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes or make some kind of movement, but she simply couldn't. It was as if some kind of invisible force was holding her down and keeping her eyes shut. But when she finally did manage to force her eyes open, what she saw sent her into deep fits of hysterics. It wasn't Vidia who was standing above her; it was Terrence. He looked as deranged and psychotic as he had ever looked, and his neck was a never ending torrent of gushing blood. In the hand that wasn't down Tinks dress, he held the large bloodstained knife he had been stabbed with above her. All Tink could do was scream as he raised it high above her and plunged it into her neck.

The moment the knife hit her, Tink jerked awake. She was breathing hysterically and sweating profusly. She slowly gazed upward half expecting Terrence to be standing above her still. But he wasn't. She was all alone in the dank, dark cave. Outside, the sky was gray and dark. It looked as if it had rained a bit the night before.

Tink slowly staggered upward and walked to the edge of the cave. She looked out over the vast expanse of trees around her. She had never seen this part of Neverland before. It was so dis orienting and frightening, and the fact that she was still alone bothered her greatly. Vidia had said she'd be back by this morning, so Tink scanned the horizon for her. She could see no sigh of her beloved anywhere out there. Those horrible thoughts of Vidia abandoning her quickly came back to her mind again, and this time she couldn't shrug them off as easily.

"She'll be back." Tink told herself weakly. "She promised... she promised."

Right next to her at the edge of the cave, Tink noticed a small puddle of water that had collected from the rain that must've fallen the night before. She knealt down next to it and began to splash the water onto her face. She was still feeling the after effects of the nightmare.

"It was just a dream," She said to herself. "Just a really bad nightmare."

But it had felt like so much more than just another nightmare; it felt real. Everything from the pleasure of the hands carressing her to the pain of being fisted so roughly had all felt so real. And the fact that hands had felt so much like Vidias at first just made it even more frightening. How could they have changed so much like that? She thought for a moment, then remembered that it was a dream, and dreams didn't have to make sense.

It had been the most vivid and realistic nightmare she had ever had, and with a sad sigh she realized that it probably wouldn't be the last. It was going to be a long time before she got a decent nights sleep, that was for sure. Once she felt a little more refreshed, she moved back to the front of the cave and continued to watch and wait.

**Alright, once again I'm sorry for the shortness. This chapter was sort of my attempt to write something like Stephen King. He always writes dream stuff really well. I doubt I was as good, but oh well, I had to try. I promise the next chapter will be soon, and it won't disappoint!**


	15. A Hasty Wedding

**Alright, here's the really good chapter. Not that the last chapter was bad or anything. But this one's going to be something truly special! Enjoy!**

It was nearly afternoon when Tink was able to make out Vidias form approaching off in the distance, and she wasn't alone.

"Vidia!" Tink called out to her from the edge of the cave.

For a mment, Tink thought she had to be hallucenating, because there was no way what she was seeing could be real. Surrounding a smiling Vidia as she approached the cave were all her best friends. Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Clank and Bobble. They all looked absolutely bursting with joy when they saw her.

"Tinker Bell!" They all shouted as they rushed forward to her.

Now Tink knew what she was seeing was real. She threw her arms open and they all piled into her. Clank, being so large, wrapped his big arms around everyone and picked them all up.

"My God, I can't believe it!" Tink creid joyously.

Moments ago, it seemed as if she would never see any of them again. But now, here they all were, standing around her, holding her in their arms. Tink was so full of joy and questions that she was having trouble getting any words out.

"How- how did you all get here?" She asked.

"Vidia gathered us all up. " Dessa said. "She told us everything that had happened to you guys."

"It's so unfair!" Rosetta shouted. "I can't believe the Scouts would do something so rediculous!"

"I know," Tink said, her voice was close to breaking. "God, I'm so gald to see you all. But, why are you here?"

"Vidia gathered us all up." Silvermist said. "She's got something special planned for you."

"Really?" Tink said. She glanced over at Vidia, who looked seriously worn out, yet seemingly quite happy as well. "And what exactly is it she has planned?"

"Ask her." Fawn said. "She wanted to tell you herself."

But before Tink could turn her attention to Vidia, she noticed that there was another among them, and when she saw who it was, she gasped. She had been so preoccupied with seeing her friends again that she hadn't noticed that the Minister of Autumn was there with them. For a moment, Tink had thought he was there to take them in or something, but when she saw the kind and happy look on his face, she relaxed a bit.

"Minister!" She cried and dropped to one knee before him.

The minister chuckled held up his hand.

"Please, I'll have none of that, dear one." He said calmly. "How are you?"

Tink shrugged. "Alright, I guess." She said. "I've been better, I'll tell you that much."

The minister chuckled again. "I'm glad to here it, my dear." He said. "I must say I am truly sorry to hear about your current state of affairs."

"So am I." Tink said sadly. "But you can make it better can't you? You can get them to stop chasing us, right?"

The minister sighed sadly. "I'm afraid It won't be that simple, dear one." He said. "Vidia did explain to me everything that happened, and I'm afraid there is little I can do about it. I have no jurisdiction over the Scout Talents. They answer directly to the head of their talent guild, and the head of their talent guild answers directly to Queen Clarion. Unless those particular fairies are convinced to understand your situation, then I'm afraid this will not be resolved anytime soon."

Tink sighed and looked down at her feet. She was really hoping Vidia had gone back to Pixie Hollow to fix the situation, but it was starting to look like either she had failed, or she had some other reason for going back there. Tink felt a hand gently lift her chin up and saw the Minister staring down at her with kind eyes.

"Know this, my dear," He said kindly "You have my support in this matter. I don't care what the others back in Pixie Hollow believe. From what Vidia told me, you two have being unjustly persued. I will continue to support you no matter what."

Tink couldn't help but feel better at hearing this. Now she remembered why the Minister of Autumn was her favorite Minister. She then turned to Vidia.

"Hey, love." She greeted.

"Hi." Vidia said simply.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Tink asked. "Why did you go back to Pixie Hollow, risking your safety and mine, and bring back not only my closest friends, but the Minister of Autumn? What was so important to you about doing this?"

"Well," Vidia replied. "We gotta have witnesses and some sort of authority figure if we're gonna get married."

Tink looked dumbstruck. For a moment, she was sure she had mis-heard Vidia.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's not exactly gonna be what you wanted it to be." Vidia said. "But any wedding is better than no wedding at all."

And now, Tinks heart was beginning to pound. Vidia couldn't have meant what she thought she meant. But that smile on her face said it all: They were about to get married in a cave miles from home. Tink looked around at the others for confirmation of this fact. The shocked look on her face made them all laugh out loud. Tink squealed for joy and threw herself into Vidias arms, kissing her passionately.

"Okay okay, sweetie." Vidia said, laughing a bit. "Let's save that for the honeymoon."

Tink was now laughing and crying at the same time. In an instant, all the troubles of the past few days were over. Now, Tink felt happier than she had ever felt before in her life. She could barely contain herself. She ran back to her friends and wrapped her arms around all of them. She jumped up and down and continued to squeal with joy. Even the Minister was laughing heartily now. Eventually, Vidia had to step in to calm Tink down.

"Okay, my love, we should hurry up and do this. We can't keep the minister for too long." She said.

"Alright," Tink said, gasping for air. "It's just... it's just... YEEEHHHEEEE!"

By now, all of Tinks girlfriends were wiping the tears from their eyes. Even Clank and Bobble looked like they were close to crying.

Tink and Vidia took their positions in front of Minister of Autumn and the others gathered around them. Vidia took Tinks hands in hers and the two stared into each others eyes.

"This seriously took a lot outta me, Tink." Vidia said. "I know it's not exactly the fairy tale wedding you were hoping for, but-"

Tink brought her finger up to Vidias lips to shush her.

"Vidia," She said quietly. "It's more perfect than I could ever imagine. I love you."

Vidia just smiled and took her hand again. The Minister cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Friends and loved ones," He began. "We are gathered here today to join these two women in holy matrimony. Before we commence, is there anyone here who has any reason why these two should not marry? If so speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Fawn jokingly raised her hand, and the whole group laughed. Tink sent her the middle finger. Fawn she blushed and gace an "aw, schucks" gesture. The two lovers turned back to each other and the Minister continued.

"Now, I understand we seem to be short on wedding rings here." He said.

Vidia sighed. "Yeah, that's just something we'll have to worry about later." She said.

The minister nodded. "That's quite alright." He said calmly.

But at that moment, Clank and Bobble interuppted.

"Wait!" Bobble shouted. "You can have mine."

"I have one too!" Clank said.

They approached the Tink and Vidia, pulled the rings of their ring fingers and handed them to the girls.

"They're not exactly wedding rings," Bobble said.

"But they should work well enough." Clank finished.

Tink smiled at them. "Oh, they'll work just fine." She said kindly. "Thank you so much."

Tink kissed both of them on their foreheads, causing them to blush as they went back to their positions. Vidia just gave them both quick nods and turned back to Tink. They both placed their rings on each others fingers and the Minister continued.

"On the way here, Vidia told me she had prepared something to say for before the vows." He said.

Vidia stared deeply into Tinks eyes and spoke.

"Tink, I know life with me hasn't exactly be a walk in the park. I've let you down so many times in past, I was horrible to you when I fist met you, sometimes I turly don't think I deserve to be with you. But I just want you to know that you've given me so much to be thankful for in months since we became lovers. You've given me a reason to live, a reason to be a better person. No matter how difficult it gets, no matter how hard I might make it for you, I know we can overcome anything. You are the love of my life, and I promise to treat you that way every day for the rest of our lives."

After that, there was not a dry eye in the cave. The minister turned to Tink.

"Do you have anything special to, Tinker Bell?" He asked.

Tink hadn't really prepared anything, but she was good at coming up with stuff off the top of her head.

"Vidia," She began. "From the moment I first met you, I always had this feeling that we were meant to be. Even when you were mean to me, I still felt this connection with you that I couldn't explain. And now, here we are, about to become a whole. I just want you to know that I don't care how hard life is with you. If spending a lifetime with you means that we would both have to die horrible deaths at some point, I would gladly accept it. As I told you once before, I'd rather spend a hectic and distraught life with you, then spend no life with you at all."

And now, even the Minister had to wipe a tear from his eyes. He quickly regained his composure and began reciting the vows.

"Do you, Vidia, take Tinker Bell as your wife, to love and to hold, to honor in sickness and in health, in rich times and poor times, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Vidia whispered.

The minister repeated the vows to Tink, and she responded with "You bet your ass I do" which got a big laugh from everyone.

"Then," The Minister said. "By the power invested in me by Mother Dove and the eternal magic of Neverland, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss."

And at the moment their lips locked, the world around them disappeard. It was their first kiss as a married couple, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Everyone around them burst into applause and loud cheering. It was the most magical moment of Tink and Vidias lives. A moment they would not soon forget. In spite of being so hastily put together, it still felt like a fairy tale wedding to both of them.

After some quick hugs and goodbyes, the faires all started back for Pixie Hollow.

"We won't tell anyone where you guys are." Silvermist promised.

"We'll fight for you!" Fawn shouted.

Tink laughed. "Okay guys, just try not to get into any trouble yourselves."

And with that, the group headed out. But before the Minister left, he stopped to say one last thing to Tink and Vidia.

"I will do what I can for you back in Pixie Hollow." He said. "If I can manage to fix everything, I 'll come for you personally."

"Okay," Vidia said. "We're not planning on moving from this cave unless we have to, so just come back here if there's any good news."

The Minister nodded and took off into the sky. It was late afternoon now and the sky, which had cleared up a bit, was turning a pinkish blue. Vidia and Tink turned back into the cave and prepared to spend their fisrt night as a married couple together.

**Okay, I hope that was satisfying enough for you. I figure about two more chapters are all that's left for this story. I'll have the next one up soon. See ya then!**


	16. A Married Couples First Night

**Now, it's been a while since I've done a real good sex scene between the two, so this chapter is kinda like my little gift to ya'll! Enjoy it!**

It was full dark by the time Tink and Vidia were settled in for the night. Vidia had managed to get another fire going for them and she had grabbed some blankets and other comforts when she had gone back to Pixie Hollow. TInk was currently laying next to the fire, a blanket wrapped around her, while Vidia was staring out over the land from the cave entrance. It all seemed so peaceful and quiet out there, yet she could imagine the franatic search that must've been going on for them. She hoped with all her heart that they would never find them, at least not until things were resolved. She sighed sadly and turned back to the fire. She approached Tink and settled herself next to her.

"How are you, my love?" She asked. "Are you warm enough?"

"Mmhmm." Tink said as she looked up at Vidia with her sparkling blue eyes that gleamed in the light of the fire. "Get under the blanket with me."

Tink lifted her covers and beckoned for Vidia to lay down with her. Vidia smiled and rolled under the blanket. Tink wrapped the blanket snuggly around both of them. The two lay there quietly by the fire, just listening to it crackle and pop. They lay facing each other, staring deeply into each others eyes. They couldn't believe that they were offically a married coulple now. The very fist same-sex fairy couple ever to make it even more special. It was just a shame that things had to be the way they were for them at that point.

"Tink," Vidia said after a long period of silence. "Are you happy with me?"

Tink didn't answer immediately. She really had to think about how to word her answer. Of course she was happy with Vidia, even though the situation they were in was bleak. But she didn't want to sound to distraught. Vidia had done so much for her in the past few days. She had really gone out of her way to make life wonderful as she could for Tink in spite of their situation.

"Of course I'm happy with you, Vidia." Tink said after a while. "You've done so much for me recently that it doens't matter how bad things look for us. We're together, that's all that matters."

Vidias smile at hearing that was brief, and her eyes quickly filled with tears. She sobbed lightly.

"Oh, Vidia," Tink said. "Please don't cry! I really am happy with you! Please don't be sad!"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Vidia sobbed. "It's just... you're too good to me. If you had known what kind of person I was a long time ago, you probably never would've bothered with me."

"Vidia," TInk said sternly. "I don't care about what knid of person you were a long time ago. I only care about what you are now, and I think you're the sweetest, kindest, bravest fairy I've ever met. I mean, I still can't believe you went to all that trouble for me just so we could have our wedding."

Vidias sobbing broke off a little bit and managed a small chuckle.

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much." She said in a slightly breaking voice. "I wasn't seen by anyone whom I didn't want to be seen by, but there were a couple close calls."

Tink laughed a bit and shook her head.

"You are seriously crazy, you know that?" Tink said.

"Well, in all love there is some madness," Vidia said. "But in all madness there is some reason."

An almost profound silence followed that statment. It lasted nearly a minute before Tink spoke again.

"Wow, Vid. Did you make that up or something?"

Vidia shook her head.

"Nah, I read it in some book a while back." She said.

There was another silence, then the two laughed again. This time they laughed long and hard.

"Trust me, Tink," Vidia said as she chuckled. "I'm no philosopher."

"Yeah, well, I didn't fall in love with you because of your wisdom." Tink said, her laughter dying down.

Then it became quiet again. The fire was beginning to die down, it's glow along the cave walls fading. A light breeze from outside blew into the cave, causing a faint whistling noise that was almost soothing.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Tink." Vidia said after a while. "Do you know that?"

Tink didn't say anything, but she took one of Vidias hands in her own and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed the top of her hand each of her fingers and sucked on her thumb. Vidia began to moan. It had been so long since the two had done anything even remotely sexual to each other, and now that they were a married couple, it seemed like now would be a good time to have each other again. Considering there situation, a little love making right now would really take a loud offf their shoulders. Tink pulled Vidias thumb out of her mouth, making an audible pop, and began to move it along her chest and navel.

"Touch me, Vidia." She whispered.

She let go of Vidias hand and it continued to move on it's own to her lower area. It took her a few minutes to realize that Tink was already fully naked. She felt as though she should remove her own clothes as well, but Tink was way ahead of her. She felt her hands working her pants down. With her free hand she tried to remove her shirt. It took a few awkward movements, but eventually Vidia was fully naked.

After stroking around Tinks navel for a while, Vidia worked her way down to her already very wet entrance. She rubbed the outside of it for a few minutes before working her way inside. The minute she felt Vidia penetrate her, Tink was immediately reminded of her nightmare. She flinched noticeably and quickly pulled out.

"Are you okay, Tink? Did I hurt you?" Vidia asked worriedly.

Tink stuggled to find the proper answer. She really didn't want to have to explain her nightmare; mainly because she didn't want to have to relive it, but also because she didn't want to bring Vidia down.

"I, uh... no, I'm fine, just a little cold." Tink said finally, cursing herself for making up such a lame excuse for flinching.

Luckily though, Vidia seemed to but it as she gave a rather seductive smile.

"Well, don't worry, I'll fix that." Vidia said smoothly.

Tink could then feel Vidia wrap her bare legs around her and pull her closer. The minute their vaginas came into contact with each other, Tink immediately forgot why she had flinched in the first place. She flung her arms around Vidia and pulled her on top of her. Still holding each other tightly, their thrusting became harder and faster. Their legs soon began to burn with how fast the thrusting was. It was a feeling that immediately reminded them both of that fist night they spent together, which seemed so long ago now.

As their erect sexual organs began to rub against each other, the two began to scream with pleasure. They kissed deeply and passionately, stifling each other love cries. Their breasts pressed tightly against each others. Their love making was becoming so passionate that it almost seemed as if the dying fire next to them was being somehow sparked back to life.

For Tink, this was without a doubt the most satisfying and passionate sex she had ever had. For her, there was something so primal about they way they were going about it that was making her enjoy it so much more than all the other times. Just the thought they were far from home, in a dark, dank cave, they were being persued and were in danger of never being able to go back home made this sex rediculously enjoyable.

For Vidia, her only goal right now was to please Tink as much as she could. Deep down she felt she would never be able to fully make it up to her for all the pain and troubles she had caused, but if she could at least satisfy her tonight by giving her the best love making experience that she could, she would at least be able to sleep a little easier.

Their sex had gone on for at least two hours by now. Everytime one of them felt close to cumming, they would raise a hand, which was taken as a signal to stop for a moment. They both wanted this to last as long as they possibly could. The cave was filled with the smell of their love making. Their bodies were covered in their sweat and vaginal secretions. The frinction caused by rubbing their legs together was soon gone as they became more and more slippery.

As much as they both wanted to go at it all night, eventually they could hold it back no longer. It had been nearly three hours by the time they both burst. The blast was so powerful that lasted so long that they were both soaked from head to toe with their wetness by the time they were done. They finished with some more deep kissing, then Vidia finally rolled off of Tink and lay facing her.

"I hope that was good enough for you." Vidia whispered.

Tink smiled and kissed her lightly.

"The best." She said simply.

And then they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms, feeling better than they had in a long while. That night they both dreamed of being together again in Pixie Hollow, no longer being persued by the scouts, able to live peacefully with each other for the rest of their lives.

**And now, some sad news: the next chapter will be the last. I want to make it as good as I possibly can so don't worry if it takes a while to get done. I never leave stories unfinished! Anyway, I'll see you all when that time comes. I'll also have some info on what my next story will be for those who are interested! Laters!**


	17. Vidias Sacrifice

**And now, we come to the final chapter. I have a few things to say before we start. I had several different ideas for ending this story, and this was the one that worked the most, at least for me. A may be a tad controversial, but it really was the best idea I had. Maybe you'll love it, maybe you'll hate it, but it was the best I could think of. Here we go...**

A quick flicker of light across her eyelids was what woke Vidia up that morning. Her eyes flickered open and she scanned the cave. Though her vision was a bit out of focus, she could still make out where the light was coming from. It was from way off in the distance outside the cave. It appeared to be sunlight poking through some cloud cover. It was a relaxing sight. Behind her she could feel Tinks smooth, slender arms wrapped around her waist and her soft, supple breasts pressed against her back.

Slowly, Vidia let her eyelids droop again. But before they closed completely, she caught a glimpse of something that disturbed her instantly: a second glimmer of light, seperate from the first one, had poked through the clouds. Vidias vision began to improve slightly as she fixed her eyes on the two glimmers. Her heart began to race as a third glimmer appeared, and this time she could make out their shapes. They were fairies, and by the looks of their outfits, they were definitely Scouts.

Vidia felt a deep sinking feeling in her stomach. It was as if she already knew that this wasn't going to end well. She reached around with her arm and shook Tink awake.

"Tink, wake up right now!" She cried.

Tink moaned and stirred a bit.

"What is it?" She asked, sounding deeply dis-oriented.

"There're Scouts in the area! They're right outside the cave!" Vidia said.

"WHAT?" Tink cried, now fully awake. "How did they find us?"

Vidia didn't have an answer to that. She figured Neverland was only so big, theyd've been found out eventually.

"I don't think they know we're here." Vidia said quietly. "But we should probably hide or something."

Tink looked around the cave.

"Hide where, Vidia?" She asked "There's nothing in this cave we can hide behind!"

"Tink, you gotta keep quiet!" Vidia hissed at her. "Maybe they won't notice the cave if we stay quiet enough."

"Hold on a second, Vid," Tink said, sounding suddenly calm. "Maybe they're here to tell us that the situation's been resolved. Maybe we can go home now."

Vidia considered that for a moment, but then sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Tink." She said sadly. "If it were, they probably would've sent someone else, 'cause they know we would run if we saw Scouts."

Tink, who was now pulling her dress on, looked deeply devestated now.

"So, what are we gonna do then?" She asked.

Vidia didn't answer, but the look in her eyes said it all: she had no idea what they were gonna do. When she looked out at the Scouts again, she saw that they were heading toward the cave at full speed. They obviously knew they were there. Vidia pulled her shirt back on and tried to use what little time they had to think of something. As she pulled her pants up, she saw that she had a small pouch of extra Pixie Dust tied around the waist, and she remembered that she had managed to sneak a small amount from the Pixie Dust well when she went back to Pixie Hollow. The only problem was that she had only grabbed enough for one of them, and at the moment, they were both completely drained of dust. Without Pixie Dust, a Fairy could barely fly a few inches into the air.

Tink paced back and forth, mumbling incoherently to herself. Vidia stared at her, and a sudden realization of what she had to do dawned upon her. Her heart began to race, and a single tear fell from her eye. She pulled the dust pouch from around her waist and opened it. She sprinkled it's contents into the palm of her hand and closed her fist around it as tightly as she could. Some of it managed to slip through her fingers, and its bright shimmering in the dark cave caught Tinks attention.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Pixie Dust." Vidia answered simply. "I got it from when I went back to Pixie Hollow. The problem is, there's only enough for one of us..."

Tink looked confused for a moment, but when she saw the look on Vidias face, it was unmistakable. Tink immediately began to shake her head.

"No," She said, tears welling in her eyes. "No, Vidia, no!"

"It's the only way, Tink." Vidia said quietly.

"NO!" Tink screamed. "There has to be another way! I'll carry you or something!"

Vidia shook her head.

"I'm too heavy, Tink. You wouldn't get far if you had to haul my ass around. They'd take us out easily." She said.

Tink stuttered incoherently. She had to think of something else! She just had to! The tears were coming in full force now.

"I'm not leaving you, Vidia." She whimpered.

But before she could say anything else, Vidia tossed the Pixie Dust onto her and pulled her to the cave exit. Tink struggled violently. She tried to pull away, but Vidias grasp around her arm was too tight. Off in the distance, the Scouts drew closer. Vidia had to think quickly about how this would work. She would have to create some kind of distraction for them while Tink got away. She felt that she still had enough energy in her to create one quick dust storm. The cave floor had enough rubble around it to throw the Scouts off balance for a few seconds. If Tink flew quick enough, she could get to the other side of the cliff before the Scouts could regain themselves and see her. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

Vidia turned back to Tink, who now seemed to bitterly accept what was happening.

"Damn you." She whimpered to Vidia. "Damn you."

Vidia brought her face right down in front of Tinks so she could look her in the eye.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Vidia began. "I'm gonna hit 'em with a brief dust storm. The second I do, I want you to fly for the top of the cliff and get out of sight. You understand?" Tink nodded slightly. "If they don't appear to be following you, I want you to fly as far away form here as you can. Head for that island north of Neverland, you should have enough dust to get there. You know which one I'm talking about, right?" Tink nodded again, remembering the time she had journeyed there with Terence. "Once you get there, I want you to stay hidden there." Vidia paused for a moment to consider something. "If things go well for me here, I'll come find you. It may take a while, but I'll look for you." Vidia leaned in closer so that her nose was almost pressed against Tinks. "I want you to promise me that while you're flying away from here, you won't come back for me no matter what, okay?" Tink didn't nod, she looked downright horrified. Vidia shook her lightly. "Tink, promise me!"

"It can't end like this, Vidia." Tink whimpered. "It just can't."

Vidia didn't know what to say. She wanted to assure Tink that this wasn't going to end tragically, but deep dpwn she knew that it seemed likely that it would. There was no hiding the fact that Vidia was about to sacrifice herself for Tink.

"I love you!" Tink sobbed as she threw her arms around Vidia.

And the two kissed. They kissed as hard and passionately as they possibly could. If this was to be their last kiss, they wanted it to be the best they had ever had. Their minds flashed back to every moment they had spent together, from their first night to their marriage. When they finally broke off, Vidia found her voice.

"I'm not gonna let you suffer for everything I've caused, Tink." She said. "You deserve nothing but happiness and joy, and I'm gonna make sure that you have it."

Tink still didn't look ready for what was about to happen. Then, Vidia thought of just the right thing to say. She brought her mouth to Tinks ear.

"No matter what happens," she whispered "we will be together forever eventually."

She looked into Tinks eyes and finally saw understanding in them. Tink nodded simply, and with that, they were ready. Tink moved into position at the cave exit, and Vidia set herself next to her. The Scouts were close enough now for Vidia to hit them. There were at least twelve of them. Vidi hoped her dust cloud would be big enough. She turned to look at Tink one last time.

"I love you." She said.

And in an instant, Vidia sent a large cloud of dust towards the Scouts. It hit all twelve of them dead on. They crashed into each other and tumbled to the gound. Vidia turned to tell Tink to go, but Tink was already gone. Vidia looked out above the cave entrance and saw her fly directly over the top of the cliff. She looked back and saw that the Scouts were still struggling through the dust. None of them seemed to realize that Tink had just gotten away from them.

Vidia breathed a huge sigh of relief. Looking down around her waist, she saw her knife held in a small sheath. She wrapped her hands around the handle and gripped it tightly. She was about to make her last stand.

The Scouts eventually got sorted out and landed at the cave entrance. Their bows were drawn and pointed at Vidia. Vidias expression remained cool and collected. It would be almost impossible for anyone to tell that her heart was pounding wildly inside her. A Scout fairy stepped forward and glared at Vidia. She was one of the Scouts who had confronted her and Tink back in Pixie Hollow.

"Where's the other one?" She asked angrily.

"Long gone." Vidia sneered. "You'll never find her."

The Scout scoffed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have run, you know." She said. "It would've been better for the both of you."

"Somehow I doubt that." Vidia said nastily. "This whole thing was destined to end poorly from the start."

The Scout sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Such a poor outlook on life..." She said. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you, Vidia. Honestly, you've had this coming for too long now."

"I guess we all do." Vidia said profoundly.

She gripped her knife tighter and narrowed her eyes. The Scouts pulled back further on their bows, which creeked slightly as they did. The sharp arrow heads seemed to galre menaceingly at Vidia.

"I don't suppose you plan on coming quietly." The Scout said.

"I'd rather die." Vidia said quietly. "And I plan on taking all of you with me."

A couple of Scouts chuckled a bit, but it quickly died when they saw just how menaceing Vidia looked.

"And just how do you plan on doing that by yourself." The Scout asked mockingly.

And at that moment, a Scout noticed Vidias hand around her knife handle.

"She's got a blade!" He shouted. "Shoot her!"

But before any of them could get a shot off, Vidia drew the knife and slid across the floor to the closest Scout. She drove the knife right into his gut and dragged it across him, spilling his innards. The scout screamed horrifically and fell to the ground, holding his guts in his hands.

The Scouts all fired simultaneously and they all missed. While they quickly attempted to reload, Vidia spun around and slashed the throat of the next closest Scout. Blood sprayed from her throat and she fell to the ground, chokiing and gasping. Vidia turned to a third Scout, who had her bow drawn again and ready fire. Vidia stabbed her in the arm before she could aim correctly and the arrow went flying right into another Scouts throat, sending him to the ground instantly. Vidia finished the Scout in front of her with a knife right up under her chin.

When Vidia turned to the next one, she saw that they had ready fired their second shots. Two arrows hit Vidia in her leg and shoulder. Vidia grimaced at the pain, but it didn't slow down as she stumbled towards the next one. She got to two more before they fired again, This time hitting her twice in the stomach area. Vidia began to slow down a bit more now as blood began to pour from her wounds. Still she managed to take out another three when two of the Scouts paniked and took off.

Vidia took another arrow in her thigh when she slashed the throat of another Scout, leaving only her and the head Scout left. By this point, Vidia had lost a heavy amount of blood and could barely support herself. She could barely even hold the knife up now. She slowly stumbled towards the last Scout and raised her knife as high as she could. But before she got to her, the Scout fired her last arrow, and this one stuck Vidia right in the heart.

Vidia dropped to her knees and breathed heavily. Blood began to pour from her mouth and her vision blurred. The Scout looked badly shaken, but still managed a triumphant smile.

Vidia knew this was it for her. It was a slightly bitter sweet feeling, she had to admit. Life had never really been good to her until just recently, but now that it was about to end, well, she really didn't know what to feel. But there was one thing she _had _to do before she died. With her last ounce of strength, she flipped the knife around so she was grasping the blade and flung it at the Scout. She barely had time to look surprised when it struck her right in the eye. She fell down dead instantly.

Vidia looked around at the carnage before her. Blood was splattered all over the cave walls and floor. It was a horrifying sight, and not one Vidia wanted to be as the last thing she ever saw. Then, she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her, she fell backwards into somebody's embrace. Looking up, she could just barely make out Tinks tear stricken face.

"Tink?" Vidia murmured weakly. "You came back?"

"I can't go on without you, Vidia." Tink sobbed. "I don't want to live in this world without you."

Vidia sighed deeply.

"It's too late, Tink." She whispered. "I'm not gonna make it."

Vidia could feel Tinks warm tears dropping onto her face. She wished she could say something more comforting, but there just didn't seem to be any silver lining to this situation.

"Well then," Tink said after a few moments of silence. "I'll go with you."

"Oh, Tink..." Vidia said, coughing up a bit of blood. "I- I don't..."

"Vidia," Tink whispered. "I'd rather be dead with you then alive without you."

Vidia had to consider it for a moment, but the look in Tinks eyes said it all: there was no way she could talk her out of it. Finally Vidia sighed and smiled a bit. If this was truly the only way they could be together forever, then it was what had to be done. She felt Tink slip away from her for a second. She had gone over to where the knife was protruding out of the Scouts eye. She pulled it out with some effort it, it made a sickening noise as it came out. She walked back over to Vidia and kneeled down next to her, placing her head in her lap. She brought the blood-stained knife to her throat, but Vidia stopped her before she could do any more.

"Wait, Tink," She said. "Let me die first. I don't want to see you die."

Tink sobbed again and lowered the knife. Vidia placed her bloodied hand on Tinks cheek and held her gaze.

"Just let me look at you before I go." She whispered.

And the two just stared deeply into each others eyes until Tink felt Vidias hand slip away. She heard Vidia make one long exhale and saw the last bit of light leave her eyes. Vidias faint glow dissapeared completely and she went completely still.

Tink gently closed Vidias eyes and kissed lightly on the mouth.

"I'll be with you soon." She whispered.

Tink brought the knife to her throat again and held it there for a moment. She wondered what it would be like after she went. What would be waiting for her on the other side? She closed her eyes and pictured Vidia standing before her, looking more beautiful than ever before, her arms wide open, waiting for her to come into them.

A small smile stretched across Tinks face and with one swift motion, she cut her own throat. It took only seconds for her to bleed out. She fell on top of Vidia, and the two remained that way until they were found days later and given proper burials.

It was something that shook Pixie Hollow to it's core. Though no one knew what truly happened in that cave, it was seemed right to consider it un-just that the two lovers had to go the way they did. But still, something deep down inside most pfairies told them that wherever they went after they died, they were together. Because, after all, they were so right for each other.

THE END

**Well, there it is. I never thought it would end up like this when I first started writing it, but then again, I never expected it to be nothing more than a one-shot. Anyway, I hope you all were affected by it. It wasn't easy to write, but I'm glad I wrote it. **

**My Next Story: Now, I want to give you all some info on what my next story will be. I don't plan on starting it until sometime after Christmas of 2011 when I should have a notebook. It's not going to be a fem-slash, (sorry if that's a let down to any one) It's going to be a Vidia origin story. It's not conneted to this one in any way. Some of my stories connect with each other but not all of them. Most just sort of exist in their own cannon. If you want an idea of what it will be like, check out a story I wrote called Vidia: Lost Cause? It acts as kind of a preview to my next story.**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who read, special thanks to those who reviewed! You know who you are, and you are the reasons why I kept this going! I'll see you all hopefully on my next story. Until then, it's time for me to take a break! So long!**


End file.
